


Saving You (Political AU)

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Very AU, let me know when you all get sick of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 42,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Robert is the Prime Minister of the UK. Unhappily married and getting on with his work when in comes Aaron, his new bodyguard. That's when things get interesting...
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 701
Kudos: 975





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will change the title to something better when I've thought of it, but I figured people would want to read the start of this asap, so I'll fix it later! Just the set up chapter, let me know what you think, and tell me when you start to get bored of robron aus!

Nicola looked at the clock and sighed. Another long day and Jimmy would probably give her a hard time over it, missing the kids growing up and all sorts. But then, it wasn’t everyday you worked for the prime minister of a country, so he had to suck it up for a while. She wouldn't be here forever.

But really she should be going home. She signed off on five new security guards without really looking. They’d all been independently vetted anyway, so it didn’t really matter much. She logged the request for security and then put her folders away.

“Right, I’m off home.”

“Oh. See you tomorrow Nicola.” Robert thought he should give up for the day too, closing his laptop. It was late. He left his office and went through to his private living quarters. God, he was lonely. Sometimes it really hit him, surrounded with people all day, but no one really got him, he didn’t really have anyone. He was so lonely. Maybe that’s why he threw himself into running the country. To distract himself from the fact he was forty and with absolutely no personal life success at all. It was just a mess. His wife barely tolerated him in the same room and the feeling was mutual, plus his step son was an absolute creep. While he had no love for them, he needed them politically. Chrissie brought in her fathers money which had won him the election in the first place. 

Robert poured himself a whisky while he quietly slipped into feeling sorry for himself. He was the first modern prime minister for modern Britain. At least, that was the angle he’d aimed for. Chrissie was on her second marriage, a blended family with Lachlan as a step son (Chrissie was also very popular with the press), and Robert was openly bisexual. He’d had to run on that because he’d slept with enough men in his twenties that a couple were bound to come forward for a dirty kiss and tell. By being open about his sexuality, no one had any dirt on him. Plus as far as the party was concerned he was safely married to a beautiful woman, so there was little danger of him actually daring to go with a man, he thought to himself bitterly.

Robert poured himself a second drink, sighing. For the first time he was tempted to call the escort service that the security services provided him with. He had to use the “official” service because he couldn’t risk anyone releasing it to the press. He wasn’t about to get caught out like that. He even scrolled through his phone, looking at profile pictures before closing it. No. He didn’t pay for it. Everyone he’d slept with had had sex with him because they wanted to. It didn’t change the fact he was lonely though. Everyone he spoke to always wanted something from him.

* * *

Aaron got the call that he’d been approved for the prime ministers personal protection on Friday night. He wasn’t expecting it. He thought they’d choose someone with more experience. Although no one had taken a shot at this PM and he was widely believed to be the most popular prime minister in decades. But still, it was a significant pay rise and more responsibility. Also he got to have a nosey round number ten, that could be interesting to say the least.

He didn’t really think much of Robert Sugden. Not really, not politically anyway. Just for himself though… yeah, Aaron could see he was attractive. Definitely. Not that he went for men. Aaron knew he was technically bisexual, but he wondered if Robert Sugden had only said that forthe votes. While married to his beautiful rich wife. Not your business Aaron reminded himself. 

But there were far more boring people he could be tailing. God, he’d spent one month… one of the most boring months of his life guarding an author who’d written inflammatory books and spent the entire time in his own personal library. That had been a tough job. At least with Sugden it’d be interesting.

So on Monday morning he had to scrub up well. He had to make a good impression because he wanted to stay on the PMs protection team. He needed to spend all weekend learning the layouts of the various buildings Robert Sugden would most often be in. Number 10, house of commons and anywhere else he’d been sent. It would be a busy couple of days. But Aaron was looking forward to his new job, a lot.

* * *

Nicola knocked on Robert’s personal study door and showed four men and one woman into the room. “Morning,” Robert said. “And you are?”

“I told you,” Nicola said exasperated. “You’ve been getting death threats so we’ve employed round the clock bodyguards and…”

“Right, right, my babysitters,” Robert said, off hand. He had remembered. God knows why these particular death threats were being taken seriously, he had them every week. “Thanks Nicola.” She left, Robert assessing the people in front of him very quickly. He'd noticed the man on the far left instantly. 

“I don’t have people working for me unless we can get on,” he told them. “We don’t have to be best mates, but it makes working life easier, okay?” They nodded almost in unison. “Your name?” he asked a bulky man over 6 foot in his late forties. He was clearly the most experienced one here.

“Steve Gillan.” Robert nodded. “I’m in charge of your personal protection and will be on shift from 10pm to 6 am. Your guards will have 8 hour shifts. We have five so there can be days off for us all.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Robert said. “Have you ever stopped anyone from being shot?”

“Yes,” he said. “I’d advise you to wear a bullet proof vest when leaving the house.”

“No thanks,” Robert said lightly. He wore well fitting suits and had a trim figure he’d worked hard on. It’d be noticed if he started wearing bullet proof vests. The last thing he wanted the public to think was that he was afraid, or had something to be afraid of.

“I thought you’d say that,” he said unhappily. “We’ll just have to work hard.”

“Keep me alive and then we’re all good,” Robert said. “You are?”

“Canning,” the female guard said.

“I go by first names,” Robert said. “Especially if you’re always around, even when I’m not working.”

“Jane,” she said with a slight smile. Robert went down the line, learning their names and not immediately taking against them until there was one man left. The youngest of the guards, mid thirties maybe. Very attractive with piercing blue eyes that Robert had noticed the second Nicola had led them in. “Dingle. Aaron.”

“Right,” Robert said. “You seem young to be a body guard.”

“You seem young to be the prime minister.”

“Fair enough,” Robert said. “Who’s on shift now?”

“I am,” Aaron said.

“Great,” Robert said. “Nice to meet you all.”

* * *

Robert settled down to work behind his desk, Aaron in the corner and being as unobtrusive as he could be. Fuck. Robert was far past attractive, he was fit as fuck. Photos didn’t do him justice and when he’d walked into Robert’s office, Aaron’s stomach had flipped. Ruffled blond hair, shirt sleeves rolled up and a casually messy shirt almost hanging from him. He looked incredible and it had taken a lot to keep his composure during the introductions. Especially with those green blue eyes staring right at him. Aaron had swallowed thickly.

Okay. This job might be a bit more complicated than he originally thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert had finished wording his speech for the dinner next week and he saved the file before looking at Aaron, just standing there doing nothing. “You can have a chair if you want.”

He cleared his throat. “I’m fine thanks.”

“You don’t say much do you,” Robert said.

“I’m not here to talk, I’m here to make sure you’re still alive at the end of my shift.”

“Positive thinking,” Robert said sarcastically. Before he could say anything else, the office door opened and Chrissie came in. Aaron recognised her from the telly, though she seemed smaller in reality. 

“What’s the wardrobe call for?” she asked Robert quickly.

“The state dinner next weekend,” Robert said tiredly. “You did know about it.”

“Oh, yes,” she said. “I forgot.”

“I’m sure you can bear spending time with me for an hour or two,” Robert said.

“Fine,” she said, then clocked Aaron. “Who’s the help?”

“Aaron,” Robert said. “New security. Apparently the new death threats against me are being taken seriously.” Robert rolled his eyes. He had asked why but those secretive bastards over at MI5 weren’t telling him.

“Ah, right,” Chrissie said, giving Aaron a fake smile. “Well, do your best. I’m really not in the mood to play the grieving widow right now.”

“Your concern warms my heart,” Robert said to her as she left his office. Aaron raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He’d learned saying nothing was best over the years. “Just don’t.”

“I wasn’t saying anything,” Aaron said.

“You were thinking it,” Robert said. “That’s what happily married bliss looks like, apparently.”

“You don’t get on?” Aaron asked.

“The second I’m unelected I’m getting a divorce,” Robert said. Then he looked at Aaron steadily. “I probably shouldn’t tell you that. It’s… kept quiet.”

“You shouldn’t be telling someone you’ve only known a couple of hours,” Aaron said. Robert’s eyes sparkled.

“No. Probably not.”

“Robert, you’re going to be late,” Nicola said, poking her head around the door. “Parliament? The vote?”

“Right,” Robert said, putting his jacket on. He looked at Aaron. “You don’t have to come. There’s the usual security there.”

“He’s going with you,” Nicola said. “I’ll never work again if you die on the way to the House of commons.”

“I love how everyone’s really worried about my welfare,” Robert said sarcastically.

“You know I love you,” Nicola said, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah right,” Robert said. “More like you want to knock off early for your dirty weekend with Jimmy while your dads got the kids?”

“You know me so well,” Nicola said with a smile. “Go on. Bugger off.”

“Thanks,” Robert said, giving Aaron a nod. Aaron led the way, the car already waiting for him. On the drive Aaron felt like he had to be more alert, always looking out for potential threats while Robert was in the backseat going over his notes for the session in parliament.

“Seriously mate, when we’re there just hang out in the bar or something,” Robert said. “It’s one of the most secure buildings in the country.”

“You’re the boss,” Aaron said, not wanting to argue. “What are you debating on today?”

“None of your business,” Robert said coldly. _Fine then,_ Aaron thought to himself. _Be like that._ “Sorry. The new housing bill. Apparently having affordable housing is controversial to some MPs with six mansions.”

“How many mansions have you got?” Aaron asked, then instantly regretted it. The driver sucked in his breath like he knew Aaron had overstepped and Aaron could feel Robert’s eyes boring into the back of his head.

“Just the one,” Robert said, voice hard. “I live in the most expensive rental in the country with a five year tenancy.”

“Sorry,” Aaron said. “I didn’t mean to…”

“Forget it,” Robert said. The driver pulled to a stop and Aaron got out, leading the way into the building. Robert looked at Aaron and it was amazing. Aaron almost saw Robert’s work persona appear in front of his eyes. The flashes of his personal life had just… gone. “I’ll call you when I’m done. Nicola’s already programmed the numbers in my phone.”

“Great,” Aaron said dully. He let the security take over and he also took Robert’s advice. He went to the bar, his shiny new pass getting its first outing. The TV was on, showing the debate even though it was muted. Aaron didn’t drink, not on the job, but he did have a soft drink, while watching Robert work. It was no wonder he’d won the election to be honest. He was very charismatic and could turn the charm on when he wanted to. He gave a good speech, was impassioned and with his almost boyish good looks too. Even taking out Aaron’s recently discovered personal attraction to him, he could see why people voted for him. But just those few glimpses of Robert when he wasn’t turning on the charm… Aaron preferred him when he wasn’t trying. When he wasn’t putting on a show, when he was just… himself. This is a job, he reminded himself. Robert Sugden is not there to be preferred one way or the other. Keep your mouth shut and stop any would be killers from going after him. Job done.

* * *

Robert felt a rush of success. He’d got the vote through, though narrowly. It had been a long long day, but the victory at the end was sweet. He was about to call Aaron to see him home when Jane appeared. “Hi?” Robert said blankly.

“Aaron’s shift ended,” she said. “So I’ll take you back to number ten?”

“Oh,” Robert said. Of course Aaron wouldn’t wait all day for him. Of course not. “Great.”

* * *

He ordered Chinese to celebrate a good days work. While Robert had technically finished for the day, he wanted to look into Aaron’s file. Normally he wouldn’t bother, everyone was vetted before he even saw them anyway, so he was unlikely to find anything really juicy. But he was curious about the man. Aaron Dingle, body guard. The file came up and Robert typed in his password. The file was almost completely empty of any personal information. Never married, his date of birth and that was it. Shaking it off, he checked under work experience. A few dignitaries he’d heard of and been acquainted with, including a long term overseas job that Aaron had received the highest recommendation from the subject. That’d be why he’d been assigned to him, Robert guessed. People with bad reports didn’t get put on the prime minister.

Instead, he went on facebook, wondering if he’d get more information. He couldn’t help himself, he was curious. It didn’t take him long to find Aaron. But he didn’t post on facebook often at all. Maybe three times a year, so he wasn’t going to get more information there. Robert did however spend longer than necessary staring at Aaron’s profile picture. He had the bluest eyes Robert had ever seen. Sighing, Robert closed his laptop. _Stop thinking about him. You’re only going after him because you’re in a loveless marriage and you haven’t had sex in months. He’s not going to be interested. Leave it alone._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter update this time, but I'm having so much fun with it I wanted to upload it! Thank you for the support so far!

Robert was adding his signature to several documents in his office at home, Aaron in the corner. “Can you tell me about yourself?” Robert said, then almost kicked himself at how formal that sounded.

“I thought I’d passed the interview stage,” Aaron said, eyes sparkling.

“Yes, of course,” Robert said. “It’s just… I’m always guarded at the moment. I always have someone around, and I like to know the people who work for me.”

“Know their weaknesses more like,” Aaron said lowly. Robert closed the file he’d been working on and smiled at Aaron. 

“I didn’t get the top job for nothing,” he said. “You know much more about me than I do about you. Fair’s fair.”

Aaron did a half shrug. “What do you want to know?” he almost grunted.

“Have you ever been married?”

“No,” Aaron said, like the idea was preposterous. “I’m not the marrying kind of bloke.”

“Kids?”

“No,” Aaron said. “I like kids. Kids like me and I have a godson, but no. It’s er… not as easy for me to have kids.” Robert frowned. “I’m gay. Biology isn’t in my favour on that one.”

“Oh,” Robert said. “I see.”

“It’s not a problem is it?” Aaron said darkly, jutting his jaw out. He always had a problem when people treated him differently once they found out about his sexuality. He hoped Robert wasn’t one of those. It could make the job very difficult. Yeah, okay, Aaron fancied the pants off him, but that didn’t mean Robert couldn’t be a dick about it.

“No,” Robert said. “Of course it’s not a problem.”

“Good,” Aaron said. “So I’m not married, no kids. Why haven’t you got kids? I’d have thought that would have completed the perfect picture to the world you want to show?”

“Because I can’t have kids,” Robert said. He looked awkward, for the first time since Aaron had met him. “We talked about kids, we tried and then we had tests. Turns out I can’t have children, so… no.”

“Robert, I’m sorry,” Aaron said, meaning it.

Robert held on to the way Aaron said his first name. He hadn’t said it like that before. Soft and gentle, more personal and less professional. “It is what it is. I can’t change it. But it does hurt sometimes.”

“So you throw yourself into your work instead?” Aaron asked.

“Someone’s got to.”

“You look tired,” Aaron said.

“I think you’re stepping over the line, Aaron,” Robert said in a tone that didn’t want to be argued with.

“You do look tired,” Aaron said, carrying on. “When’s the last time you had the night off?”

“The prime minister doesn’t get nights off,” Robert said. “I’ll be fine.”

“But…”

“Aaron,” he said, a note of warning in his voice. Aaron let it drop. It wasn’t his business, Robert was his employer, not his friend or anything more.

* * *

“Will this do for the dinner?” Robert looked up from his papers to see Chrissie in a midnight blue dress. Yes, it would do very nicely. 

“You look perfect,” Robert said sincerely. She smiled, and for a second Robert could see the person he’d married. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want. I’ll make your excuses. It'll be fine.”

“I’m going,” Chrissie said. “I know we… don’t get on right now, but we’ve got to keep up appearances.”

“I know why it matters to me,” Robert said. “To my political career, it helps to be seen as happily married. But why are you happy to go along with it?”

Chrissie sighed. “My father paid a lot of money to your campaign. I don’t want to give it up so soon. I like being in the magazines, I like having the attention. I like making connections for Lachlan so he can get ahead in the world. I don’t want to move out of here. If that means putting up with you…”

“Yeah,” Robert said, cutting her off. “I did love you once.”

“Yeah,” Chrissie said almost sadly. “So, the dress?”

“Perfect.”

* * *

For the state dinner, Robert needed two security guards. Steve, as the one in charge of his protection was a cert, and Aaron volunteered for the other slot. He didn’t like to think about why he’d volunteered, just went with it. Aaron arrived at number 10 for the evening shift and found Robert who was finishing getting dressed, buttoning up the whitest shirt Aaron had ever seen. It made him look more tanned than he was usually and Aaron's stomach dropped.

“Hi,” Robert said, grabbing his black jacket and putting it on over the top. “Will I do?”

“I don’t know,” Aaron said. “This is my first time at this kind of posh do. I don't know the rules.” Robert rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “It’s just as boring as you’d imagine. Just an expensive waste of time, but I do have to show up.”

“You look great,” Aaron said. Then wished he hadn’t as Robert raised an eyebrow to look at him. “For a politician,” Aaron added, going slightly pink in the face. Robert smiled.

“Thanks for that.” He took in a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for the evening when Chrissie came in, looking beautiful.

“Are you ready?” she asked Robert. He nodded.

“You look amazing,” Robert said, offering his arm to her. Chrissie smiled as she took it, leaving the house with Aaron following closely. Following and trying to ignore the stab of jealousy that seeing Chrissie with Robert caused. They’re married for Gods sake, Aaron reminded himself. Then he focused on work.

* * *

The dinner was incredibly lavish. Aaron had never seen so much expense in one room before. Every dignitary from the UK he could think of was there, plus the French president and his wife who were the guests of honour. Everyone had brought their own security which meant the periphery around the dining room was walled with people like Aaron, looking out for their charges.

Aaron couldn’t stop looking at Robert. While he’d seen Robert in suits very often, even on the telly before he got this job, nothing had quite prepared him for how good he looked in expensive designer well fitting formal wear. He looked gorgeous. Aaron had the sudden impulse to peel those clothes off him and run his mouth across his freckled skin. To taste him, to get him whining underneath his mouth... Steve next to him cleared his throat and Aaron blinked himself back to reality. He was meant to be looking out for threats against Robert. Not eyeing him up and imagining him spread out in bed. Even though that was a delicious image.

* * *

All throughout the dinner Robert had been aware of Aaron standing behind him. He tried his best not to turn around and look at him. Robert spent his time engaging with the French President. They were the youngest here by at least twenty years and Robert often found he got on well with Jacques. Plus his wife and Chrissie had been out shopping before, it was an easy friendship to build on. Even so, Robert was constantly aware of Aaron’s presence behind him. His quiet almost brooding presence.

Focus, Robert. Make contacts, make nice. This is work. Aaron's gay. Work, Robert.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron woke up with his hand on his dick, from a dream of the prime minister. God. When he realised what he was doing he quickly pulled himself together. He had to face Robert at work today, not go red every time he remembered that highly colourful dream he’d just been having. Aaron groaned into his pillow as he heard the radio switch on. Adam must be up, way too cheerful for this time in the morning. Aaron needed a flat mate with London prices, even if guarding the prime minister paid better than his former jobs. Normally he didn’t mind, Adam was a good mate, but occasionally it’d be nice to have the place to himself.

“How’s the new job?” Adam asked as Aaron grabbed a piece of toast, wondering how to answer that.

“Interesting.”

“Come on, give me more than that,” Adam said. “What are they like?”

“Robert’s not bad,” Aaron said truthfully. “Chrissie seems a bit stuck up but…”

“Really?” Adam asked.

“Are you a reporter for a gossip magazine?” Aaron asked, amused. “Why do you care?”

“You’re finally tailing someone I’ve heard of,” Adam said. “I’m nosy.”

“You’re shameless,” Aaron said. “Can we go out for a beer tonight?”

“Where?” Adam asked.

“The club I like,” Aaron said.

“Oh, you want a quick screw,” Adam said and Aaron rolled his eyes. “Yeah mate, I can be your wingman, don’t worry about it.”

“Cheers,” Aaron said dully. A little bit of no strings attached sex would suit him just fine right now. It had been a while after all. Maybe that would stop the mental image of Robert on his knees running through his head.

Or at least that was the plan. Before he’d even got dressed his phone rang and it was Steve. “Hi,” he said.

“Hi Aaron, there’s been a change of plan,” Steve said. “Can we put you on the afternoon to evening shift today?”

“Er… yeah, that’s fine,” Aaron said. “I thought I was only trusted on the day shifts?” As Aaron was the least experienced of the guards, this was deemed as the “safest” shift, because Robert would often have extra security around him, like at the house of commons for example.

“You’re qualified, it’s fine,” Steve said. “Jane’s begged for a shift change because she’s got a date.”

“Ah,” Aaron said. “Yeah, no problem.”

“Oh, and one more thing,” Steve said. “About the dinner. I saw you.”

“Saw me what?” Aaron asked, heart racing rather hard.

“We’re meant to look out for threats,” Steve said. “Not spend the entire night eyeing up the PM’s wife.” Oh. Steve thought he’d been looking at Chrissie.

“I wasn’t…”

“Don’t lie to me,” Steve said. “It’s my job to notice people. You’re good at your job, but don’t push it.”

“It won’t happen again,” Aaron said. 

“Good. Thanks Aaron. For changing your shift.” The phone call ended and Aaron looked at Adam. 

“How about tomorrow night instead? I’ve been roped in to work.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Adam said easily.

“I’m going back to bed,” Aaron said, now he wasn’t in until the afternoon. Back to bed where he definitely wasn’t going to fantasise about Robert. No. Of course not.

* * *

“Nicola, calm down,” Robert said. He was regretting ever agreeing to Nicola using number ten as her birthday party venue. She was so picky over every little thing.

“It has to be right!” she snapped. 

“It’ll be fine,” Robert said. “Do whatever you like, just don’t hit the budget too hard.”

“Oh, like you care, you’ll just be happy to have a night you don’t have to be with your wife!” That hit close to home and Robert looked at her. “I shouldn’t have said that,” Nicola said. “Seriously though. Why don’t you try and find someone? You’re so lonely, Robert.”

“You're crossing the line,” Robert said, but Nicola stood her ground. He’d known her too long. “Who could I possibly meet?”

“I know it’s difficult,” Nicola said. “But it’s not impossible.”

“Anyone I might meet would use it to go to the papers,” Robert said. “Prime minister in cheating love rat scandal.”

“Mm,” Nicola said. “I see your point. But you are lonely, Robert.”

“Cheers,” Robert said. “Just… go and sort your party out.” He sighed heavily. Nicola wasn’t wrong, but Robert wondered if the job was getting to him today. He wasn’t due in parliament which meant he could technically take the day off.

Aaron’s shifts had been moved around which also meant he wasn’t seeing him until the afternoon. Robert tried to pretend that wasn’t affecting his mood.

* * *

When Aaron arrived he was surprised to find Robert watching the TV in his office. Aaron looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Robert pressed pause. “There’s no national emergency, I’m not due in the House, so I’m taking the afternoon off and watching that spy box set everyone’s raving about.”

“Right,” Aaron said.

“I’ve got to keep up with the public mood after all,” Robert said. “Fifteen million people watched this. I need to see what all the fuss is about.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Aaron said, amused though that Robert felt he had to justify himself.

“Nicola thinks I work too hard,” Robert said.

“She’s not the only one,” Aaron said. “Carry on, don’t let me stop you.” Robert didn’t press play though.

“How was your morning off?” Robert asked.

“I went back to bed,” Aaron said. “Then the gym.” Robert’s eyes dropped over his chest and Aaron mentally shook his head. “Running,” Aaron added. “I like to run.”

“I like to swim,” Robert said. “Although I can’t remember the last time I went for a swim. It doesn’t matter anyway.” How could he be carrying on the most boring conversation with a man he fancied the pants off?

A knock on the office door and one of the kitchen staff delivered a platter of sweet treats and Robert’s eyes lit up. “Thanks,” he said, almost diving on the sugar. “Have you seen this?”

“Yeah, I have,” Aaron said.

“Don’t tell me what happens.” Aaron smiled as Robert played the program again.

* * *

Robert had watched about an episode and a half when Aaron saw it. Out of the corner of his eye he could see something glinting. His training kicked in and he looked out of the window to try and spot it. 

“What?” Robert said, pausing the show. He must have been paying more attention to Aaron than the TV to even notice Aaron’s change in demeanour. 

“Get down!” Aaron shouted quickly, pushing Robert flat on the ground and lying on top of him to keep him immobile. Robert had a split second where he thought Aaron was overreacting, then he heard the bullets breaking the glass of his window. Aaron had winded him and his weight on his chest wasn’t moving, even when Robert heard Aaron call for backup.

“Red alert, open fire on the PM. His office in number 10. Through the window, urgent assistance required!” Aaron was panicking slightly. The bullets kept being fired for maybe another minute before they stopped. It felt like a hell of a lot longer, though flat on the floor Robert was out of danger. The silence was deafening when the rain of bullets eventually stopped.

“Don’t move!” Aaron snapped at Robert who was wriggling underneath him, trying to get free.

“I can’t…” Robert said, massively uncomfortable. It took Aaron a matter of seconds to realise why. Aaron lying on top of him, pressing against him had got Robert hard. Aaron could feel him against his body.

“Sorry,” Robert breathed, still trying to squirm away.

“You can’t move until special forces get here,” Aaron said. “I can’t either. Just in case.” Robert nodded, looking away from Aaron as he felt incredibly vulnerable and more than a little stupid. He wasn’t a horny teenager, he could cope with touching the guy he fancied. Couldn’t he?

“Hey,” Aaron said quietly, tilting Robert’s chin so he could look at him. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Okay?” God, Aaron realised he could get lost in those beautiful eyes. Blue green with a hint of grey and long blond eyelashes. Robert looked at his mouth and Aaron swallowed, knowing what was going to happen. Robert was thinking of kissing him. Aaron looked at Robert’s lips, full beautifully kissable lips and moved closer. He could feel Robert’s breath over his skin.

The door banged open and armed special forces entered the office, shouting and demanding. They looked at the window, but the gunman was long since gone and when Aaron got the nod, he reluctantly got off Robert, letting him up. Aaron did stand in front of him though, so Robert could at least protect his decency as he cleared his throat uncomfortably. A medic came in, checking Robert over for gunshots, but Aaron knew he hadn't been hurt. On the other hand, Aaron also wished they'd been left alone for a second or two more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a shorter chapter, but I felt it deserved it's own space. Thank you so so much for the support for this au! I also love how on the last chapter absolutely no one was concerned for Robert's safety, and everyone was all about the *almost* kiss! Love your priorities guys!

Robert hadn’t seen Aaron since the unfortunate embarrassment. It was only embarrassing for Robert because nothing good had come from it, otherwise he may very well have enjoyed that turn of events. But as it was, Aaron was informing the authorities on what he saw across the street while Robert had been medically checked over and then essentially stuffed in a windowless room and told to sit tight.

Chrissie rushed in, holding her phone where she’d clearly been getting updates. “You’re not dead then,” she said. “I’ve been reading all sorts on the news.”

“No,” Robert said. “Someone did try to shoot me, though.”

“Oh,” she said. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “They missed. The security did his job.”

“Well, good,” Chrissie said.

“Actually, I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” When better than now, when they were properly alone? Chrissie waited. “I’m going to start seeing someone.”

“Oh,” Chrissie said. “Are you asking my permission?”

“We’re not exactly together,” Robert said. “It’s not going to be flaunted, it’s _certainly_ not going to be in the press, but I wanted to warn you before anything happened.” They had been married, he felt he owed her that much at least.

“Right,” Chrissie said. “Okay then. I’m not moving out.”

“I’m not asking you to,” Robert said. “I’ve not even… he might not be interested anyway.”

“He?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “One reason the press is going nowhere near this.”

“They won’t accept you with a boyfriend,” Chrissie said. “You do know that don’t you?”

“Yes,” Robert said darkly. “Believe me, I know it’s really inconvenient. But me and you… we’re not together, we’re only together publicly, so I’m not asking if you’re okay with it.”

Chrissie nodded. “I know,” she said. “I don’t want Lachlan to know. I want him to have the illusion we’re still happy.”

“Fine,” Robert said indifferently. “Thanks. For not creating a fuss.”

“I haven’t said I won’t yet,” she said, but she was smiling and Robert felt grateful.

* * *

Aaron had been grilled for hours. But he hadn’t seen the gunman, all he’d seen was the gun, and only then the light catching from it. He’d been very lucky he’d seen that at all, because otherwise Robert could be… Well, best not to think about it. Steve was giving him a well done for essentially doing his job correctly, but he hadn’t seen Robert since. He’d been whisked off privately. Aaron didn’t really want to end his shift without seeing him, so when he was finished with security questions, Aaron went to the PMs private quarters. He’d been there before, but he usually didn’t hang around much, having been mostly following Robert during the working day, not on his own private time.

Aaron knocked and went in, seeing Robert in his lounge. He looked… almost sorry for himself, in a big oversized hoodie and tracky bottoms. Certainly not put together or expecting company. “Er… hi,” Aaron said.

“Hi,” Robert replied. “I’d have thought you’d have gone home by now.”

“Normally I would have,” Aaron said. “Assassination attempts throw the schedule off.” Robert rolled his eyes at that.

“How important does someone have to be to make it an assassination?” Robert asked. “Why not just plain murder?”

“Assassinations are motivated by politics,” Aaron said. It was in his job description after all. “If Chrissie shot you, that would be plain murder.”

“Good to know the different classifications of how I might be killed,” Robert said sarcastically.

“How are you doing?” Aaron asked. It wasn’t every day you were shot at.

“I’m having a minor meltdown,” Robert said. “I didn’t think about it at the time, and when Nicola wanted to hire you lot I thought she was just being extra careful. But… someone wants me dead. Dead on a slab, dead.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said quietly. “Sorry about that.”

“I’m popular!” Robert snapped. “Ask anyone, I’m a very popular prime minister!”

“Modest too,” Aaron teased making Robert sigh. “It only takes one crackpot crazy. Don’t worry about it, we’ll keep you safe.”

“I hope so,” Robert said. “About earlier…” he started, feeling the embarrassment rise.

“Forget it,” Aaron said. “Adrenaline, near death experiences, things happen.”

“But…” Robert started. “The way you looked at me. You can’t fake that and....”

“You’re my boss,” Aaron said. “Even if… in the moment I was tempted. I can’t. You know that.”

Robert paused. “Okay then.” He looked at his watch. “You’re off duty.” Aaron could see the shutters go down around Robert and he felt regretful. It wasn’t like he could in good faith say anything else.

“Take care, okay?” Aaron said. “It’s been a hell of a day for you. I wouldn’t want you to go into shock or anything.” Robert shrugged and Aaron left.

* * *

The next day was Aaron’s day off. It didn’t stop his mind going into overdrive though, and he had BBC news on constantly, waiting for Robert’s statement that they assured him was going to come soon. It took until about midday for Robert to appear, making his speech from a podium inside Downing Street. Aaron suspected they might have thought being outside was more risk than necessary under the current circumstances.

It was a lot of nonsense to be honest. Most of Robert’s speech just confirmed things Aaron already knew, having been there. He did say though that the gunman hadn’t been caught, and that worried Aaron. It meant it was likely he’d try again. Aaron found himself looking at Robert. It was the first time since Aaron had started working for him that he had the opportunity to really look, without being judged, or without Robert noticing him. He really was good looking, with a jawline that could cut glass. Aaron enjoyed looking at Robert’s slightly messed up hair and wondering what it would be like to pull it in the middle of… no. He cut that thought off. 

Robert was interested in him though. He’d as good as said that, not to mention Aaron literally feeling it against him. Aaron wondered if Robert had a string of affairs and he was the latest in a long line. Clearly him and Chrissie didn’t get on. Did Robert just screw anyone who came into his life he wanted? Something told Aaron that that wasn’t true, but maybe he just wanted to believe that.

_You said no_ , he reminded himself. _Robert offered and you said no. Accept it._ But he didn’t want to.


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron took over for the afternoon to evening shift while Robert was in a cabinet meeting. He nodded to Jane quietly while he took her place in the room. Robert turned to look at the slight disturbance before getting pulled back into the meeting. Aaron stayed quiet, watching the back of Robert’s head, trying to focus before the inevitable drive back to number 10.

It only took an hour for Robert to finish, most of the cabinet filing out other than Graham Foster who looked like he wanted a word with Robert. The two men didn’t seem to agree, though Aaron hadn’t been paying a great deal of attention to the conversation, not until he was alone with Robert.

“Idiot,” Robert said under his breath as the door closed behind Graham.

“Me or him?” Aaron asked.

“Him,” Robert said. “He wants my job.”

“So do half the politicians in Westminster,” Aaron said. “He’s not special.”

“I know,” Robert said. “But he’s close to getting it. The party almost chose him as leader before the last election.”

“God, no,” Aaron said instinctively. “He couldn’t have been prime minister. He’s no fun to look at.” Robert raised his eyebrows and Aaron realised what he’d said.

“Implying I am?” Robert asked.

“Well… you’re not exactly unattractive…” Aaron grumbled, going red.

“I’ll remember that,” Robert said, amused. “Come on, back home.”

“Are you working more today?”

“No,” Robert said. “That’s it. You have the pleasure of joining me in my private residence in number ten.” There was something about the way he said it, like there was a challenge in it and Aaron swallowed uncomfortably.

* * *

It didn’t take long to go through number tens rooms to get to Robert’s individual living quarters. They were small, an open plan kitchen and lounge area, a bedroom with a large ensuite bathroom and a few pieces of gym equipment in the spare room. He didn’t even have an office, Robert had mentioned before that he liked to keep work at work.

Robert took his tie and jacket off, draping them over the sofa and looked at Aaron. “Are you hungry?”

“What?” Aaron asked.

“It’s not a trick question,” Robert said. “I know you’re working but do you want to eat?”

“Er… yes?” Aaron said. He watched as Robert got a pan and put it on the cooker. “You cook?”

“Yes,” Robert said. “Not anything elaborate these days, I don’t have the time, but I do like cooking. My mum taught me.”

“What are you making?” Aaron asked, taking a reluctant seat at the kitchen table. Really he should be working, staying alert. But seeing Robert more casual, even if it was only without his tie… that was new.

“Chicken stir fry,” Robert said. “Before I chuck it in, are you a vegetarian?”

“No,” Aaron said. “You don’t have to do anything special.”

Robert laughed. “This isn’t special. When I home bake my mums slow cook lasagne, then you know it’s special.”

“Good to know,” Aaron said lightly. “Do you miss your mum?” He remembered from the election that Robert had lost both his parents at a young age. It surprised him the things he did remember because at the time he hadn’t been paying much attention.

“Yeah, I do,” Robert said quietly. “I wonder what she’d think of all this. Everyone in the country is listening to her son?”

“Trust me mate, most people don’t bother listening to you,” Aaron said and Robert laughed.

“Cheers.” Aaron smiled. “I wonder how much I’d have disappointed her. Or if she’d have loved me regardless or… I don’t know. Yeah, I do miss her.”

“How would you have disappointed her?” Aaron asked as the chicken sizzled in the pan. “You’re incredibly successful, by any standard.”

“A failed marriage,” Robert said. “That’s not good. Not being able to have kids. I don’t know, I think about her a lot. What about your parents?”

“My mum owns a pub,” Aaron said. “I probably should go and see her, I’ve not gone up to Yorkshire in a while.”

“Whereabouts?” Robert asked.

“Emmerdale,” Aaron said. Robert snorted. “What?”

“Small world,” Robert said. “I own the house on the hill there. Home Farm,” he added to Aaron’s blank look. “I’ve never had the time to live there, but maybe one day. When all this craziness is over.”

“Do you want it to be over?” Aaron asked. “You’re not exactly… happy.”

Robert looked at him sharply. “I love the job. I’m good at the job, but we all know I’m temporary until the next guy comes along. And… I’m lonely, Aaron. People don’t.... Really talk to you when you’re in charge of a country. They either want something from you, or are talking to the PM rather than just Robert.

“You want just Robert?” Aaron asked quietly.

“Sometimes,” Robert said, stopping stirring and looking at Aaron. “It depends on who it is.” Aaron smiled a little, hoping he was one of those people.

“I’d offer you a drink,” Robert said, taking two plates over to the table. “But I imagine you wouldn’t take it.”

“Working,” Aaron said. “This smells really good.” It did. The mix of spices and herbs made Aaron’s mouth water, and when he tasted it… God, it was an amazing dish. “Wow.”

“Does it pass?”

“I can cook a bacon sandwich and that’s about it,” Aaron said. “Yeah, it passes.”

“Good,” Robert said smiling.

* * *

“So, why did you become a security guard?” Robert asked over his glass of red wine. Even though Aaron had turned him down a small part of Robert was treating this like a date. Aaron’s small almost shy glances, the way he bit his lip and seemed enthusiastic showed he didn’t exactly mind either.

“I liked being paid to punch people,” Aaron deadpanned. “It gave me an opportunity,” he added. “I had a terrible childhood that I don’t want to get into, but having someone to vent my frustration on… it helped. I started off as a nightclub bouncer. It turned out I was good at it and could sense a threat before other people could. Someone asked if I’d do private security.” He shrugged. “It was better money.”

“Then you ended up on me?” Robert asked.

“I wanted a UK job,” Aaron said. “I didn’t care who.”

“I’m flattered,” Robert said.

“Come on,” Aaron said. “Do you really think I’d go for a rich, posh, married guy?”

“I’m hoping you might,” Robert said lowly. “Not posh. I’m the son of a farmer. Very much working class.”

“I thought that was just spin,” Aaron said.

“No,” Robert said. “I can shear a sheep and milk a cow, thank you very much.”

“I’d like to see that,” Aaron said, very much amused by the image.

“Maybe one day,” Robert said, smiling to himself.

* * *

There was a certain... tension when Robert moved to go to his bedroom. Of itself, there was nothing strange about it, but Aaron could feel the atmosphere shift a little. Aaron kept thinking about how different things could have been if he hadn't knocked Robert back.

"Well, goodnight," Robert said quietly, his eyes grazing Aaron's figure before his lips turned up in a smile. A smirk really. "I had a fun evening."

"Robert..." Aaron started.

Robert looked Aaron up and down again before disappearing behind his bedroom door. Aaron breathed in deeply, letting the shuddering breath out. God, he was in deep.


	7. Chapter 7

Robert wondered what Aaron looked like naked. That’s where his mind was, mentally mouthing across Aaron’s skin. Was he ticklish? Would Aaron squirm if he got to a particularly sensitive spot? How would he taste? Where did he really like to be touched? Which spots made him moan?

“You’re not even listening to me,” Nicola said.

“Yeah, of course I am,” Robert said. “I’ll be at your party tonight, smiling while you break the champagne budget.”

“Good,” she said. “Can you make nice with Chrissie for a night?”

“I suppose,” Robert said, disheartened that his highly colourful daydream about Aaron’s body had been interrupted as Nicola left. She was organising her birthday party like a military operation and Robert felt slightly sorry for Jimmy.

Steve was on duty this morning and he was much less enjoyable company than Aaron. But if he had to have a security guard during Nicola’s party, having Aaron wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, and he may have arranged it so Aaron was his chaperone. Something occurred to him though, and he called Aaron. The first time he’d actually used his number for anything blurring on the personal.

“Yeah?” Aaron said, answering the phone.

“Hi, it’s me,” Robert said, aware that Steve was most likely listening. “Are you on shift tonight?”

“Yes,” Aaron said.

“Can you wear something different?” Robert asked. “It’s a party, I don’t want you like the black ghost behind me, because it’s not work.”

“For you it’s not,” Aaron said. “Yeah, I can have a change of clothes.”

“Great.”

“Are you… together with Chrissie tonight?” Aaron asked, very hesitantly. Robert could hear it in his voice.

“Yes,” Robert said. “It’s almost a public event, so… yeah.”

“Oh.” Robert knew he was disappointed and smiled at the reaction, but he didn’t say anything.

“See you later.”

* * *

Aaron turned up at work and took over from Steve in the PM’s private residence. “He’s in the shower,” Steve said and Aaron nodded, hearing the water running. Aaron thought this party was a terrible idea. Inviting a load of strangers into number 10 when they had someone actively trying to kill the prime minister? It sounded like a recipe for disaster and Aaron knew he’d have to be on his A game tonight. People had already started milling around downstairs as Aaron had gone through the house to find Robert, Nicola presiding over her little kingdom.

Aaron switched his attention to Robert, hearing the shower flick off. He had to be focused tonight, it had the potential to be a dangerous situation and he had to be on guard.

Fuck. Robert came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. _Are you trying to torture me?_ Aaron said to himself silently. “Oh. Hi,” Robert said. “I thought Steve was still here.”

“I’ve just taken over,” Aaron said, swallowing thickly. Robert’s skin was still wet and glistening. He looked gorgeous. Aaron tried, not very successfully not to look at him.

“Having fun?” Robert said with a smirk.

“I er…” Aaron said, clearing his throat. “You’ve been shot. I recognise that type of scar.”

“Oh. Yeah,” Robert said, touching the mark. “Nothing political. That was a mess of teenage angst.”

“That ended in a bullet?” Aaron asked in disbelief.

“I slept with my brother's wife,” Robert said. “He wasn’t too happy about that arrangement.”

“Oh,” Aaron said. “Do you... make that a habit?” Robert looked at him steadily. “I mean… sleeping with a string of people. Is that… common?”

Robert knew what he was really asking. Did Robert have lots of affairs, was he juggling lots of one night stands. “I haven’t slept with anyone but my wife for years.”

“I didn’t ask that,” Aaron said.

“Yes you did.” Robert shrugged. “Back then? I fell for her. I’m not proud of it, but… it is what it is.”

“Did it hurt?” Aaron asked. "Being shot."

“What’s weird is that it didn’t,” Robert said. “I don’t remember feeling it. The recovery was a bitch though.” Aaron smiled. “Have you ever been shot? For work?”

“No,” Aaron said. “Shot at, but never hit.”

“Lucky?”

“No, talented,” Aaron quipped. “Why do you think I got given you to shadow?”

“Okay, point taken,” Robert said, smiling. “I ask you to not wear black and that’s what you come up with?”

“It’s a white shirt, it’s fine,” Aaron said. It had been the only thing he had that still looked semi professional, though he hadn’t been able to find an iron.

“It’s scruffy.”

“You don’t like a bit of scruff?” Aaron asked. Robert smiled.

“You’re enjoying the view.” Aaron’s eyes had dipped south across Robert’s body, particularly focused on his happy trail, a light dusting of hair he had the sudden impulse to put his mouth against and Aaron flushed pink. Because yeah, he had been. Robert closed the distance between them, dropping the smirk and looking at Aaron seriously. “I don’t do this. I don’t get involved with people like this. It makes things… messy. And complicated. But I really like you, Aaron and I think you’re lying to yourself if you tell me you don’t feel the same.”

Aaron sighed. Robert’s lips this close at hand were very distracting. “Yeah, I do like you,” he said. “But I shouldn’t. If we… it could ruin both of our professional lives, you know that.”

“Only if anyone finds out,” Robert said. Aaron rolled his eyes and Robert laughed quietly which fell into a slightly awkward silence. “Look, I know I have the power here, so I’m not going to push. If you want me, you know where I am.” Robert turned to walk away and Aaron could feel his opportunity slipping by.

“Robert, wait.” Aaron grabbed his arm and pulled Robert to face him, kissing him gently. Robert looked slightly stunned as Aaron pulled back, checking if this was okay. Robert smiled and Aaron surged forward, kissing him deeply. Robert’s hands came up to toy with Aaron’s hair, Aaron’s hands on Robert’s waist and pushing them as close as he could get. He only stopped when Robert hit the wall, grinning slightly before kissing him again, all hot and wet and delicious. Aaron ran his thumb across Robert’s jaw, he’d already shaved for the party, but God that jaw.

The towel was only staying up because of how close they were together and Aaron was tempted to just pull the bloody thing away when there was a knock on the door, shocking them both.

Both men parted breathing heavily and Robert retucked the towel, stepping away from Aaron before calling “yeah?” Aaron knew his lips were swollen and red and looked at the floor as Chrissie came in, wearing a dark green dress.

“Oh. You’re not ready?”

“Give me five minutes,” Robert said, disappearing into his bedroom and quickly getting dressed. Chrissie forced a smile at him.

“It’s Aaron, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said guardedly, wondering where this was going.

“Aaron, you and the other body guards are the only new members of staff,” she said. “It wouldn’t be a good thing were the state of mine and Robert’s marriage to be… leaked to the press.”

“I’ve got no interest in talking to the tabloids,” Aaron said. She nodded. “We all had to sign non disclosure agreements before even seeing Robert anyway.”

“I know,” she said. “Sometimes the money the papers can offer talks.”

“I’m not a grass,” Aaron said. 

“That’s good,” Chrissie said, like there had been an understanding between them.

Robert appeared, clearly having rushed and he actually made Aaron’s breath catch. He wore a black jacket and a pristine open necked white shirt, which made Aaron stare at the patch of skin there, wanting to kiss it, to feel Robert's pulse under his fingertips. 

“Ready?”

“Yes,” Chrissie said, taking Robert’s arm. Aaron felt a stab of jealousy run through him. He didn’t want anyone other than him to touch Robert. But he said nothing and didn’t outwardly react as they went downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! I debated what should be their first kiss for a very long time! Thank you so much for the support on this!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the long awaited smut chapter! Enjoy!

God, the party was boring. Aaron was always half a step behind Robert, keeping an eye out. For the first time he didn’t want to look at Robert, because his proximity to Chrissie was making him needlessly jealous. At least until Nicola spirited Chrissie away and the two women got quietly drunk together. Or rather loudly drunk together, laughing happily. It left Aaron and Robert pretty much alone, at least after the first hour when Robert had to play ball with his contacts.

“Do you know everyone here?” Aaron asked lowly, in full professional mode.

“Do you want to cut out early?” Robert asked, eyes grazing Aaron’s figure.

“Robert, this is serious,” Aaron said. “Do you know everyone here?”

“I like how dedicated you are to making sure I survive the night,” Robert said, flirting. “It shows you really want us to enjoy the after party.”

“Robert!” Aaron hissed and Robert rolled his eyes.

“No, I don’t know everyone,” he said. “Nicola’s friends, I’ve been introduced to them all, and she’s vetted everyone as well. There’s no outsiders.”

“Great,” Aaron said. “But… yeah. I am looking forward to… later.” Robert grinned, before he was accosted by Graham, a conversation deep in politics that Aaron couldn’t follow. Instead he kept looking at Robert, hands itching to touch his body, take his clothes off. To really enjoy him.

* * *

Robert wanted to shake Graham off so he could sneak away and drag Aaron upstairs. That kiss… Okay, Robert may have planned being in the shower right at the time his bodyguards swapped shifts, because he definitely wanted to challenge Aaron, but he hadn’t anticipated that kiss that came from it. If Chrissie hadn’t knocked Robert was sure he’d have had Aaron panting on the bed in minutes. Just the thought of that was thrilling.

He looked over at Nicola and she was so drunk she wouldn’t notice him slipping away. “Excuse me, Graham,” Robert said. “I just have to…” he let the sentence fade away as he left, Aaron tailing him close behind. Aaron’s fingertips brushed his, very briefly. A second touch left him in no doubt that it was on purpose and he could feel Aaron’s smile behind him. Robert left the party, continuing to walk to his private residence. He opened the door and let Aaron through it, before closing it and flicking the lock. He didn’t want to be disturbed tonight.

Aaron’s eyes were bright blue and he had a confident smile on his face. “What now?”

“I hope I don’t have to draw you a diagram,” Robert said.

“Smug git,” Aaron said and Robert laughed. Aaron nodded to the bedroom and Robert followed him. When they were there, Aaron took out a handgun from a hidden pocket in his jacket and Robert was surprised.

“Apparently someone wants to kill the prime minister,” Aaron said. “An important bloke. Fit though.”

“Is that right?” Robert said. Aaron closed the gap and kissed Robert first, a light press of lips and Robert smiled against him. “I’ve wanted to get you naked since I met you,” Robert whispered, his hands pulling off Aaron’s jacket as they kissed again.

“You’re so over confident,” Aaron said, his fingers at Robert’s belt.

“No, just horny,” Robert said. Robert came face to face with Aaron’s bullet proof vest, and it was like a cold shower. This was a job for Aaron. He, Robert, was in the position of power, and Robert stopped desperately trying to strip Aaron off, fingers lightly touching the edge of the vest.

“We don’t have to,” Robert said. “I know I’m the boss, and it won’t affect your job if you just… walk away.” Aaron frowned. “I don’t want to take advantage.”

“I’ve been wishing you’d take advantage of me for weeks,” Aaron grumbled, making Robert smile.

“Yeah?” Robert asked. Aaron didn’t reply, he just kissed him deeply, passionately as hands scrabbled and scratched to get both of them naked as soon as possible. There was no finesse, just a desperate urgency to see and touch bare skin. Robert kissed into Aaron’s neck as his palms stroked Aaron’s chest and further southwards, but very slowly.

“Come on, Robert,” Aaron said, tugging at Robert’s already messed up hair and Robert stroked him off slowly, loving the noises of pleasure Aaron was making already.

“You like that?”

“Alright, I guess,” Aaron said which made Robert tickle his waist instead and both of them erupted into laughter, falling into a heap on the bed.

“You’re really ticklish,” Robert noted.

“Yeah,” Aaron said, almost shyly. He kissed Robert, some of the urgency having faded. “You’re really freckly.”

“Yeah,” Robert said. Aaron pushed Robert onto his back and looked at his chest, then slowly drawing an invisible line with his finger between the clusters of freckles. Robert shivered under his touch. Aaron leaned over him and started kissing a path down his body, Robert opening his thighs in invitation.

“You’re hard already,” Aaron said.

“I’ve wanted you for ages,” Robert said. Aaron blew over his erection and Robert whined, arching forwards.

“I won’t suck you off then,” Aaron said. “Don’t want it to end too soon.” It was too close to the truth for Robert to even pretend offence and Robert chucked Aaron some lube. “You were sure of yourself.”

“No, just hopeful,” Robert said. “Come on...”

“Are you okay with my fingers?” Aaron asked. Robert rolled onto his front in answer and Aaron chuckled, slicking his fingers up. Aaron couldn’t resist a playful bite to Robert’s arse and he keened at that. “Did you know you’ve got a freckle just… there?” Aaron said, poking Robert’s bum.

“Funnily enough, no,” Robert said dryly. “Aaron, come on!” Aaron pushed a lubed finger into Robert and he moaned. He was tight, Aaron could tell he’d not had sex for a while, fingering him slowly before adding a second. He took his time before finding Robert’s prostate. Robert “mmed” when he’d got there and Aaron slowly started massaging that point, turning Robert on wildly. He was making the most filthy noises as he pushed himself onto Aaron’s fingers, and Aaron felt himself throb uncomfortably, giving himself a quick stroke. It didn’t really help relieve anything.

“Stop, stop…” Robert breathed heavily. “I don’t want to come yet.” Aaron smirked as Robert caught his breath back, before twisting for a condom in the bedside table. He licked his thumb, sliding it against the head of Aaron’s cock before putting the condom on him, making Aaron sweat. 

Robert moved Aaron where he wanted him, so he was sitting up against the pillows before straddling his thighs and pushing himself onto Aaron’s length. Robert groaned as Aaron filled him up, eyes closing as he kissed Aaron’s neck. He could feel Aaron’s racing pulse against his lips.

“Move…” Aaron whispered, needing some friction. Robert started riding him slowly, the muscles in his thighs working hard and Aaron couldn’t stop moaning. Fuck, Robert felt tight, perfect. God, this… so good. Even Aaron’s thoughts had splintered, not making much sense. Robert was moving too damn slowly. Aaron wanted to thrust into him, to really feel it hard and fast.

“You don’t always have to be in control,” Aaron said, gasping at the sensation of Robert around him.

“Kinda in the job description,” Robert said. Aaron flipped. He wanted a faster speed than this sort of slow fucking and pushed Robert over onto his back, Robert’s eyes bright, his hair starting to darken to brown with sweat.

“You’re fit,” Aaron said, thrusting against Robert’s prostate.

“You’re already fucking me, you don’t need to sweet talk me right now.” They both laughed. Then words became meaningless, it was just the slap of skin on skin, grunting and groaning in pleasure, kisses, sighing, bliss. They came almost at the same time, Robert whimpering as Aaron pulled out, incredibly sensitive and well and truly fucked.

“Where you goin?” Robert slurred, turning on his side to follow Aaron with his eyes. Aaron came back from the bathroom with a flannel to clean them both up and Robert smiled. “Get back in bed.”

“You’re too used to getting your own way,” Aaron said without heat, kissing Robert’s jaw before doing as he said.

* * *

Aaron had set the alarm on his phone twenty minutes before the shift changed. It went off and he sighed, rolling over to turn it off. Robert stirred and Aaron kissed him once before getting dressed. “You don’t have to go,” Robert said, watching Aaron put his clothes back on.

“Yes, I do,” Aaron said. 

“It’s three in the morning,” Robert said, pouting at him.

“I know, Steve will be here soon,” Aaron said.

“I want to wake up with you,” Robert said quietly.

“Maybe in a different life,” Aaron said, putting his jacket on and making sure he looked presentable. He did lean over the bed to kiss Robert goodbye. 

“At the risk of coming off desperate, I’m hoping this wasn’t a one time thing,” Robert said. “Right?” Aaron smirked, and the smile reached his eyes which made Robert relax.

“Get your beauty sleep,” Aaron said sarcastically as he left the bedroom, taking up his normal post for the few minutes before the guard change.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turns out there's a lot more plot to this than I'd planned!! Thank you all for the encouragement on this story!

As soon as Aaron got home, he went to have a shower. Washing off the remnants of Robert on his skin. He’d just had sex with the prime minister, God, how weird was his life? Sure, he’d been attracted to Robert, he’d known it from the first time he’d met him, and yeah, maybe he’d fantasised a bit about him, but having that fantasy suddenly become a reality? It felt like a lot to cope with, a lot to take in. 

_Robert’s married_ , a nasty voice said in the back of his mind. _Yeah, but not properly married. He still wears his wedding ring_. Aaron thought about that because he did. Robert hadn’t taken it off, though maybe in the moment he’d been too distracted. That was fair, but it still niggled at Aaron.

He got out of the shower, trying to stop his mind from running away with itself, not entirely successfully. It was a restless night. He’d got a couple of hours of sleep lying next to Robert before his alarm rang, and it was enough to keep him wide awake now. What if this ever got out? No prime minister had ever been single before, let alone with a boyfriend. Oh, calm down, you’re getting ahead of yourself here. It was a one time screw. But it didn’t feel like a one time screw. Robert hadn’t acted like it was a one night stand or a moment of weakness. Had he?

By the time the doorbell rang in the morning, Aaron found it a relief to answer it. What he hadn’t expected was an uber eats delivery driver, handing over a blank polystyrene parcel. He didn’t say anything, just gave it to Aaron then left. Aaron frowned at it, opening it and seeing a scrawled note.

“As I can’t make you breakfast in bed.” Aaron smiled, the scent of bacon curling through the air. A couple of bacon sandwiches sat in the box. Aaron smiled, feeling some of his fears relax.

* * *

Robert woke with a knock on his bedroom door, an impatient aide holding a mobile phone with a massively important phone call. Robert had to pull himself together in seconds, even while his body was still sore and still thrilled from Aaron last night. It wasn’t an important call, but whenever it was anyone from America, his staff got twitchy, and presumably Nicola was too hung over to keep them in line. God, he ached in a really good way. He’d have liked to have cooked Aaron breakfast in bed, but he couldn’t see a time that would be a realistic possibility. Thinking quickly, he called down to the Downing Street kitchen and arranged to send a bacon sandwich to Aaron’s flat, hoping he’d get the message.

Last night had been… incredible.

* * *

Aaron was on the afternoon to evening shift, and Robert would be lying if he said he wasn’t clock watching. While it was a Sunday, so his theoretical day off, there was still plenty of work to be doing and he never truly got the whole day to himself. 

When he turned up Aaron looked put together, no sign of what they’d shared on his face as he swapped shifts. Robert waited until they were alone, then dropped his pen and looked at Aaron. While he looked completely professional, Robert’s mind flashed through several snapshots of his face contorted in pleasure, groaning at how good they felt together. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Aaron said.

“I… tried to offer breakfast,” Robert said.

“Yeah, I got it,” Aaron said, his lips tilting into a smile, very slightly. “It was good.”

“That’s all you can say?” Robert asked.

“I don’t do this,” Aaron said. “I don’t know what to say next. I don’t know where we go from here or what we do or how we act.”

“Okay,” Robert said. “I loved last night, and I’d love a repeat at some point. How’s that for a start?” Aaron said nothing and Robert cleared his throat, becoming nervous. “Come on, Aaron. I’m trying here.”

“You still wear your wedding ring,” Aaron said. Robert looked down. He didn’t even think about it these days. But it was clear from the look on Aaron’s face, he did think about it.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “When I leave the house I’m photographed. It’s too easy to forget to put it back on, then the journalists will have a field day. I’m not… Aaron, I’m as good as single.”

“Would you take it off then?” Aaron asked, challenging him. “It’s Sunday. You’re not needed in the commons. There’s no journalists out the front. If it means nothing to you.”

“Fine,” Robert said. He twisted and pulled at the ring, it took a bit to come off, but eventually it did. Thinking quickly, he put it in one of the ugly ornaments on his office desk, it’d been given to him by an ambassador of somewhere. “Happy?”

“Better,” Aaron said.

“That’s been bothering you,” Robert realised.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I don’t do this, I don’t see married men, so…”

“I get it,” Robert said softly. “I’ll have to put it back on tomorrow.” Aaron nodded. He knew how the game worked. “While we’re talking about things… if we’re starting this, you’re only sleeping with me. You’re not going off to find anyone else. I’m not sharing you.” The last was said more firmly than he’d intended but Aaron smiled at him.

“Good to know,” Aaron said. “Are you busy right now?” 

“Hold on,” Robert said, logging into the computer. “I’m turning the security cameras off.”

“Oh. Why?” Aaron asked.

“Because I’ve been imagining you bent over my desk all day,” Robert said quietly. “I’d like to have the mental image of hearing you whine and moan and beg for me when I’m stuck on phone calls to people who haven’t had sex in the last decade. It just gives me a thrill.” Aaron swallowed, but he definitely looked keen for this arrangement as Robert typed in his override password, then locked the door. They were truly alone.

* * *

Aaron thought he might have turned into liquid and melted right into the table. Robert had just given him the best rim job of his life and breathing felt very difficult right now. Robert’s hand ran though Aaron’s sweaty hair and he sighed. “You know how to use your tongue,” Aaron said.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Robert said, very smug. “Now, are you going to let me take you out on a proper date?”

“Out?” Aaron asked, his mind still sex addled. He sat up, pulling his underwear and trousers back on slowly. “We can’t be seen together.”

“No,” Robert said. “But I can cook for you, and we can have a nice evening spent together, almost like we’re normal. Ending up with some fantastic sex.”

Aaron let out a chuckle. He thought about the suggestion then realised he didn’t have much to lose. “Yeah,” Aaron said. “Wednesday’s my next early evening shift.”

“Good,” Robert said, smirking at him. “I’ll make sure to be finished with work.” Robert kissed him very gently and Aaron shuddered, able to taste himself on Robert’s mouth. “Now I’ve got to return some of these calls.” Aaron fell quiet, letting Robert do his job, while Aaron got back to his. Making sure he was kept alive.

* * *

Nicola walked into Downing Street before 7am on Monday morning, trying to avoid the staff that saw her get very drunk. It had been a good night but she wasn’t entirely sure the headache was worth it. Because it was so early, no journalists had gathered outside yet, so she could get in easily enough. But there was a woman waiting outside the Downing Street gates, clearly waiting for her.

“I need to see the prime minister,” she said. Nicola looked her up and down, assessing her. Early twenties, if that, very slender, brunette. She’d never seen this woman before.

“No you don’t,” Nicola said. “Do you watch the news? There’s a crazy gunman trying to shoot him. Security is tighter than ever. You won’t get in.”

“I will if you let me,” the stranger said.

“You know I can’t do that,” Nicola said. “Go home.” Nicola walked in to number ten, asking the officer on the door how long she’d been stood there, outside the gates.

“About an hour. I can’t move her on, it’s a public street.”

“Keep an eye on her,” Nicola said.


	10. Chapter 10

Adam stretched his body on the sofa. “What about that night out?”

“Eh?” Aaron said.

“You said you wanted a night out,” Adam reminded him. 

“Oh,” Aaron said, remembering. “Yeah, right. Forget that.”

“What? Why?” Adam said. “I was looking forward to it!”

“Yeah, I don’t need to go out any more,” Aaron said.

Adam frowned, then smiled at him. “Right, so who are you screwing?” Aaron rolled his eyes but Adam didn’t let it go. “Is it someone at work? Another guard?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, leaping on that. “Yeah, another guard. I… it’s not technically allowed.”

“Why?”

“It’s a distraction and we’re not meant to get distracted,” Aaron said. True enough.

“Could they sack you?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “If anyone finds out I’ll lose my job.”

“Right,” Adam said slowly. “How fit is he?” Aaron grinned. He couldn’t help it, Adam always had this effect on him.

“Really fit,” Aaron said, thinking about Robert’s body.

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Adam said. “In a few weeks you’ll move on to the next one.”

“Cheers,” Aaron said sarcastically. He knew he’d never had a serious relationship and a few sessions with a therapist made it crystal clear why that was the case. His childhood had fucked him up completely, and Adam was right. After a few weeks he did tend to move on. Either to lose interest or convince himself that whoever the guy was just wouldn’t want him on a more permanent basis. 

It didn’t really bother him. Marriage, settling down, it wasn’t for him. That was fine, he’d accepted it about his life. But this thing with Robert… if it was temporary, fine. It was to be expected anyway, a few quick screws then Robert would move on with his life… But what if he didn’t? What if this had the potential to be more?

“Aaron!”

“Mm?”

“I was saying can we go out on Friday anyway? You might be getting some, but I’m not,” Adam said. “I need a wingman!”

“You’re too old to say “wingman,”” Aaron said, laughing as he checked his shifts on his phone. “But I’m not working Friday night, so yeah, I’ll come. Got to make sure you don’t make a fool of yourself, right?”

* * *

Robert spent his afternoon mentally mapping Aaron’s body. He was fit, gorgeous and he loved spending time kissing across his skin. Aaron had a small collection of scars on his abdomen. You couldn’t see them, but Robert’s hands had felt the small ridges of old scars. Had he got them from work? Or from somewhere else? Aaron loved being rimmed. He’d discovered that much about his body. He was so sensitive and vocal when Robert got his mouth on him. Thank God the walls were thick in number ten. What else did Aaron really like? He hadn’t yet had enough of Aaron, hadn’t expired all the ways to explore his body. He hadn’t even given Aaron a blow job yet. Did he like that? Of course he would, Robert hadn’t met a man who didn’t enjoy that. But how would it feel, Aaron stretching his mouth like that?

“The employment bill?”

Robert looked at Graham and realised he’d completely spaced out in the middle of a cabinet meeting, thinking about sex. 

“Right,” Robert said. “Yes, of course. I think clause twelve is an excellent addition to the bill. If you look on page twenty…”

* * *

It was a long cabinet meeting, made even more difficult by Aaron taking over from Jane on guard duty. Robert could feel him watching his back and couldn’t stop his mind thinking of deliciously filthy thoughts.

“I’ll have that drafted tomorrow,” Robert said, eventually managing to dismiss everyone. Graham was the last to leave, as usual and when Robert and Aaron were the only ones in the room, Robert groaned and leaned forward, resting his head against the table.

“Heavy meeting?” Aaron asked with amusement.

“I’m the most powerful person in this room, in any room in the country, and all I could think about was getting on my knees for you,” Robert said. Aaron laughed under his breath.

“Don’t let me stop you,” he teased. Robert looked like that was a challenge and kissed Aaron’s mouth quickly before slipping down onto the carpet. “I didn’t mean..” his half hearted protest died as Robert unbuckled his belt, one hand pressing against Aaron’s arse, feeling the shape of him. Robert pulled his trousers down, mouthing at Aaron’s erection pressing against his underwear. Aaron moaned, feeling Robert’s lips, oh so close.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Robert said, looking up at him. “Let me take control.” Aaron curled his hands into fists to try and stop the impulse. Robert peeled his underwear off and palmed him, Aaron bucking slightly closer. “Do you want my mouth on you?” Robert asked.

“God, yes,” Aaron breathed.

“Mm,” Robert said, like he was thinking about it. Aaron moved backwards, perching on the edge of the table because his legs wouldn’t hold him anymore, spreading his thighs. Robert wrapped his lips around just the head and Aaron’s groaned, especially when Robert’s tongue started pushing a bit. “Fuck, Robert… ah…” Robert kept pushing forward, then pulling back, really slowly.

“I want a finger in me,” Aaron said.

“Sure?”

“Yes.” Robert didn’t have any lube to hand so he sucked his index finger before reaching around and slowly pushing it inside Aaron, curling it to hit his prostate. Aaron was tighter than he’d like, but his moaning made it clear he wasn’t in pain. Robert looked up into Aaron’s eyes for a moment, completely blown with lust and desire, feeling pleased with himself as he went down on Aaron again, hitting the back of his throat.

“Fuck, R… Rob… Rob… oh…” Robert took him deep, adding strokes to Aaron’s shaft with his hand and increasing the rhythm. “God, I’m gonna come.”

Robert stopped. Completely and Aaron gasped and whined. “Oh, come on!”

“Easy,” Robert said quietly. “Trust me.”

“You fucking tease,” Aaron breathed.

“Oh no, I’m going to deliver on my promises,” Robert said smugly. He licked just the tip and Aaron bucked underneath him making Robert grin. God, the sounds coming from Aaron were intoxicating, his whimpering and moaning. Robert mouthed at his balls and Aaron’s hands fisted in Robert’s hair, tugging and pulling him closer.

“I love the way you taste,” Robert murmured, licking along his shaft before tasting precum. He went down on Aaron again, taking him deep and sucking. He was close, Robert could feel it and he picked up the speed. Aaron’s hips rocked erratically as he climaxed, shouting through his orgasm as Robert swallowed.

“Enough…” Aaron breathed, incredibly oversensitive and pushing Robert away. Robert laughed gently, helping Aaron to his feet as he came down from the high. “Fuck me. Talk about keeping me on the edge,” Aaron said. Robert’s hand splayed on the small of Aaron’s back, pulling him close into an embrace, holding him close.

“You’re not telling me you didn’t enjoy that,” Robert said with confidence.

“That was amazing,” Aaron said. “But if you’re waiting for me to make you come, you’ll be waiting a while for my body to start working again.” Robert smiled.

“I can wait until later,” Robert said smugly. He put his jacket on, grabbed his papers and licked his lips in a way Aaron thought was pornographic.

“Come on, back to number ten,” Robert said. “Or do you need a minute?”

“Bastard,” Aaron said, pulling his clothes back on so he was in some way decent.

* * *

“Turn right,” Aaron said to the driver. Robert frowned.

“Why?”

“We always take the same route,” Aaron said. “If someone’s following your movements, it’s a risk. So we’re changing it.”

“Right,” Robert said hollowly. Being with Aaron had made him temporarily forget that he was in danger here. But he was, someone had already taken a shot at him. What if… Aaron was here to protect him. That was his job. What if Aaron got in the way of a bullet meant for him? Yeah, sure, Aaron wore a bullet proof vest. But that would be about as useful as a chocolate teapot if the gunman went for a head shot instead. Aaron could die because of him. Aaron’s life was in danger because of him.

He knew that and signed up for it anyway, Robert told himself. Yeah, but that was when we were strangers. Not now. Not now I know how he looks in my bed. Robert’s horny mood disappeared instantly. How would he feel if Aaron died because of him? God, that was an insane reality. _You can’t sack him. That would be even worse. Plus you have a date with him on Wednesday._ Robert had been really looking forward to that, planning what to cook for Aaron. He couldn’t cancel now.

They got to number ten fine and Robert went through to his office, Aaron obviously following him. “So, are we carrying on?” Aaron asked with a smile. “What’s wrong?” he asked, reading the look on Robert’s face. How could Aaron know him that well so quickly? He had a great poker face, he had to in his line of work.

“Listen,” Robert said.

“Don’t you dare ditch me,” Aaron said in a growl. “After what happened this afternoon?”

“I don’t want to,” Robert said. “God, I want nothing more than to be in a locked room with you for about a month.” The fervent way he said that convinced Aaron he was sincere, and Aaron waited. “I’m worried. Because this has got complicated.”

“Why?” Aaron asked. “Chrissie?”

“No,” Robert said. “I started thinking… you are only here so that if someone has to take a bullet for me… that persons you.”

“Yes…” Aaron said slowly.

“I don’t know… how I’d cope with that,” Robert said, choosing his words very carefully. “Bodyguards are normally… just there. It’s a job, it’s a dangerous job so there’s always that chance. But with you… I know you. To know that you’re putting yourself in danger because of me all while we’re sleeping together… it makes me uncomfortable.”

“I’d be in danger whatever,” Aaron said gruffly. “If I hadn’t got this job on you, it’d be someone else. Possibly more dangerous. You’re not being shot at every day, whoever it is doesn’t mind taking their time. Plus… I don’t want to be on another job. I want to be here. With you.”

“I want that too,” Robert said. “More than anything, believe me. It just hit me.” He reached for Aaron’s hand, gently rubbing his thumb over Aaron’s skin. “You’re in danger because of me.”

“I’m in danger because of my career. Don’t flatter yourself.” Robert smiled slightly. It wasn’t like he wanted to get rid of Aaron, either professionally or personally, so it didn’t take much convincing. “Now that we’ve got that out of the way,” Aaron said. “Where do you want me?” He grinned, blue eyes sparkling and Robert knew he was gone. So far gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Aaron knocked on the door to Robert’s private living space, poking his head around the door. “Er… hi?”

“Hi,” Robert said. He was in the kitchen and it was the first time Aaron had seen him this casually dressed. Jeans, bare feet and a dark navy T shirt with his arms out. Tanned and freckled arms. “I wasn’t sure how much spice you like so I’ve done a curry, but it’s mild. I can add more spice if you can cope with the heat?”

“You’ve cooked for me?” Aaron asked, closing the door.

“I promised I would,” Robert said, putting the wooden spoon down and looking at Aaron. “Oh. I’m disappointed.”

“Why?”

“You’re still wearing your work outfit. All boring black,” Robert said. “I wanted to see you in something else.”

“How about I get changed?” Aaron said, amused. “I’m still technically on duty, but…”

“I’ll survive for ten minutes, don’t panic,” Robert said. “There’s no windows.” Aaron grinned, quickly leaving. He actually had brought a change of clothes just in case Robert insisted, which he thought he might. When he came back he wore his slouchy purple hoodie and jeans. He’d also ran his hands through his hair a few times, breaking the gels hold on his curls a little. He looked a lot more casual, and a lot more normal, how he’d be in the real world.

When he returned, Robert looked him up and down with obvious approval and Aaron shuddered at that look. Robert had already had him spread out naked like a buffet, how could that look affect him so much? “So, spice?”

“Yeah, add it,” Aaron said. Robert did, the aroma coming from the kitchen was intoxicating. Robert was a very good cook, he knew that already.

“Wine or beer?”

“Do you mind if I make myself a brew?” Aaron asked and Robert smiled. He was technically working, so the less alcohol the better. Aaron ignored the very expensive looking coffee machine, going for the kettle. 

“Caffeine and sugar,” Robert explained. “What I live on.”

“You have a sweet tooth?” Aaron asked.

“A bag of donuts and I’m yours.” Aaron looked at Robert’s mouth, distinctively unsubtle before grabbing a mug. Robert realised how… homey and normal this felt, Aaron making a cup of tea while Robert cooked their dinner. Like they were normal people.

* * *

“I had a thought,” Robert said once he'd dished up their meal. “Parliament is taking next week off.”

“Why?” Aaron asked.

“You don’t watch the news, do you?” Robert said, amused. Robert couldn’t afford not to. “There’s a rat infestation and we need the exterminators in.” Aaron scowled. “The buildings crumbling at the seams, but no one’s allowed to touch it.” Robert shook his head. “Anyway. I thought that while they’re busy… and I’m technically off work, I could head up to Chequers for the week.” It was the PM’s country retreat, often used to court visiting dignitaries who didn’t want to be in the centre of London. Robert didn’t own it, it would be handed over to the next prime minister and so on. But it was relatively peaceful, and in the middle of nowhere.

“Okay,” Aaron asked. “Why are you telling me this?”

“I’ve talked to MI5 who are investigating the shooter against me. They’ve agreed that I can go, if I take one guard with me for the whole week.”

The penny dropped. Robert wanted to spend the entire week with him, away from London and parliament and Chrissie. Away from any distraction. “They’re okay with that?”

“They wanted two, I bargained for one,” Robert said over his wine glass. “They’re refitting the house with the latest bulletproof glass in the windows right now as a compromise.”

“What if I say no?” Aaron asked.

“I’ll go anyway,” Robert said. “Steve may not have your… charms, but he’s just as good at keeping me alive.” Robert sighed. “You can say no. I’m not going to pressure you.”

“Can I think about it?” Robert nodded.

“Of course you can,” Robert said. “Now, tell me if this is any good.” Aaron took a forkful of curry into his mouth and might have groaned out loud. It tasted fantastic.

“You could be a chef,” Aaron said.

“I’m a bit preoccupied,” Robert teased and Aaron looked at the surroundings as if reminding himself where they were. 

“Oh, right.”

“Have you got any brothers or sisters?” Robert asked, trying for normal date like conversation. He was very rusty, but he did genuinely want to know more about Aaron.

“One little sister,” Aaron said. “She lives in Dublin. I guess she’s not so little any more. I’ve not seen her in years, but she was always good fun.”

“Why not?”

“She’s in her early twenties,” Aaron said. “Having far too much fun without talking to her boring big brother. What about you?”

“Vic and Andy,” Robert said. “Vic’s my little sister. She lives back home in Yorkshire.” His voice was filled with warmth, a warmth that dropped when he carried on. “Andy. He’s my “big brother” I guess.”

“Oh. Sounds like there’s a story there,” Aaron said.

“He’s adopted,” Robert said. “Vastly preferred by my dad over me. Resentment. Going for the same girl. Aggressive violent temper. Him, not me,” Robert added at Aaron's look.

“Thanks for the detail,” Aaron said and Robert smiled.

“I don’t know, there’s always been this… competition between us. I don’t know why, everyone knows he’s who my dad preferred.”

“Why do you think that?” Aaron asked, reaching across the table and taking Robert’s hand. He hadn’t thought about the move before doing it but Robert entwined their fingers anyway, skin sparking against each other.

“All my dad wanted was someone to take over the farm,” Robert said. “He wanted a mans man for a son, and I wasn’t. I preferred books and computers over 5 am starts, I didn’t have the hard physical labour in me. Andy was what he wanted. I wasn’t. That’s before I even get into the shame he felt about me liking men.”

“He knew about you?”

“The last time I saw him, I was nineteen,” Robert said. “He’d found me once, kissing a boy in my bedroom. He beat me for it, then exiled me to Spain. My grandmother lived there at the time,” he added in explanation. “It was never mentioned again.”

“I’m sorry,” Aaron said sincerely. “I can’t imagine that.”

“A bit heavy for a first date,” Robert said, forcing a smile.

“This is more like our sixth,” Aaron said. Robert didn’t argue.

“How were your parents?” Robert asked. “When you came out?”

“I don’t talk about my dad, he’s not a part of my life,” Aaron said with a tone of voice that made it clear it wasn’t up for discussion. “My mum was great, actually. Surprisingly great. I didn’t expect that from her. But for me… I didn’t want to be gay, I desperately wished I wasn’t, but… yeah, can’t change who you are.” Robert nodded. He knew that too well too.

A single knock on the door and Chrissie came in. “You’ve got my passport and…” she saw the scene in front of her, quite obviously a date. Robert and Aaron leaning close, holding hands over a home cooked meal, Robert with his wine glass, low lighting and low voices. “Don’t let me interrupt.”

“I’m busy,” Robert said loudly. “Why do you need that passport?”

“You arranged it,” Chrissie said, digging through the kitchen drawer. “That charity show in France?”

“Ah.” He had arranged it, a fashion show for disadvantaged women, taking place in Paris. To bring Chrissie in all the right circles and to give her good PR.

“Lucky’s going to ask you for a car,” she said, effectively ignoring Aaron. “I’ve told him no, not until he’s 18, or he earns the money for one himself.”

“I bet that went down well,” Robert said, Chrissie having found her passport in the drawer. “I’ll stick to no if he asks me.”

“Thank you,” she said. He always deferred to her when it came to Lachlan. It was easiest to.

“Should I go?” Aaron asked, getting the feeling he was in the middle of a marital conversation and feeling wildly out of place.

“No,” Robert said firmly.

“Don’t mind me,” Chrissie said with a false smile. “I’m not screwing him so someone else might as well get that chore.” She almost sashayed out, her heels clicking off into the distance, leaving an awkward silence.

“Well, that’s well and truly ruined the mood,” Robert said.

“She didn’t seem… that upset to find you on a… whatever this is with someone else,” Aaron said.

“That’s because I told her there was someone. I didn’t tell her who, but she knew there was someone I was interested in,” Robert said.

“Why?” Aaron asked.

“Because you’re important to me,” Robert said quietly. “I don’t care, sneaking around behind the whole worlds back, but lying to her felt almost like… you didn’t matter enough to tell the truth to her. You do matter. To me.”

Aaron’s eyes went soft. For all Robert’s bluster about his marriage being over, Aaron never expected him to actually be honest with Chrissie. Not like this. “Finish eating.” Aaron did.

* * *

Robert wasn’t lying about having a sweet tooth. Aaron had filled up on curry so he had no room for dessert, but Robert had his slice of a chocolate torte. “You didn’t make that.”

“No,” Robert admitted. “This was ordered in. Are you sure you don’t want any?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. But he did enjoy watching Robert eat it. Good to know the way to Robert's heart was a dose of chocolate, should he ever need to. “Not to jump the gun, but bed?” Aaron said, wanting to push. No use being coy after all, Robert had already had him on two different desks as well as in his bed.

“No,” Robert said. “But I do have a shower to break in.” Aaron grinned.

* * *

Aaron felt a surge of hatred through him when his alarm went off this time. For some reason it was much harder to leave Robert’s bed this time around. Robert clearly felt the same, the noise having woken him because he rolled over on top of Aaron, pinning him to the bed. “Don’t go.”

“I don’t fancy Jane catching us together,” Aaron said. “You know I have to leave.”

“No,” Robert said.

“Stop pouting,” Aaron said. He couldn’t see Robert in the dark, but knew he would be. Which was proved right when Aaron flicked the light on. Those kissable lips...

“No,” Robert said again. “Stay.”

“I want to,” Aaron said. “I’ll come to Chequers if you don’t wear a tie in parliament.”

“I have to wear a tie,” Robert said, like it was obvious.

“Says who?” Aaron asked.

“They’ll talk about me disrespecting the house in the press,” Robert said.

“Let them,” Aaron said. “Half the readers will just be thinking how fit you are anyway.”

“That’s your price?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Imagine us waking up together for a whole week? Think about it.” Aaron had a smug look on his face as he left the bedroom and Robert sighed.

* * *

Aaron felt thrilled beyond belief when Robert was on the cover of the papers, talking about new employment reform, and the pictures all had him with a white shirt, the top two buttons undone and no tie. Robert clearly wanted that week away. He looked incredible though, really. An impassioned speech, focused face and that bare patch of skin at his throat, skin that Aaron knew how he tasted. Aaron couldn’t stop smirking all day.

He text Robert. “No tie?”

“Anything for you. Are you coming?” Robert replied quickly.

“Yeah,” Aaron text him. “I’ll be there.”


	12. Chapter 12

Friday was Aaron’s day off, so as well as going out with Adam in the evening, he had a mooch around the city beforehand. When the sun was shining, London could really be pretty. If you forgot about the pollution and the politicians. It shocked him how often he _did_ forget Robert was a politician. It didn’t even seem important when they were together, it was all too easy to forget. 

Aaron realised he’d found himself in a high street. Shoppers bright and bubbly on every corner, and was about to turn off when he saw a take away doing ice creams. God, that sounded good, so he got one himself, aimlessly walking down the street. He liked his job, and with Robert it had more than it’s fair share of attractions, but a day off was always welcome. He wondered if Robert missed him on his days off? Selfishly he hoped so.

He found himself outside a menswear shop, staring absently before he realised what he was focusing on. A blue silk tie. It would bring out Robert’s eyes and Aaron could just imagine taking it off Robert, letting it slip through his fingers and pool onto the floor before pressing a kiss to Robert’s throat. Would Robert wear it in parliament? It would be a sign of something more. No one would know Aaron had given that tie to Robert except the two of them. But they would know, and Robert would most likely be on TV with the tie Aaron had given him.

Aaron went into the shop and bought it, cursing at how ridiculously expensive it was. But hey, shadowing Robert was a promotion. He could afford it.

* * *

Nicola was about to head home. Another long week, although next week she was on part time work, given the shut down of parliament for the rat problem. Thank God, she needed a break. It was late, far too late to be at work.

“Robert, I’m off,” she said, right at the same time her computer beeped.

“What’s that?”

“It’s a notification one of our staff is somewhere off the grid,” Nicola said, taking her handbag off her arm and quickly checking. “It’s Aaron.” That did get Robert’s attention, though as Steve was on babysitting duty, he tried not to show it. Nicola traced his location (anyone working with the prime minister had a tracker on their phone, just in case of emergencies) and then she relaxed.

“Oh, he’s at a nightclub,” Nicola said. “It’s only on our system as a possible red flag. Apparently it’s a potential drug ring front. We should probably take that one off to be honest.”

“So does Aaron need to get out of there?” Robert said, trying not to run away with himself.

“No. He’s probably there for some weekend relaxation,” Nicola said, turning her computer off again. “Leave him to it. Night.”

“Night.” Aaron had promised him he wouldn’t go looking for other men, that they were… exclusive. Now he was in a seedy club? Looking for what? A screw he could wake up with in the morning? Had he been completely played?

Robert kept his mind running at a hundred miles an hour, and as Steve couldn’t see his computer screen, he logged in to see the alert, watching Aaron’s red dot buzzing above that bloody club. Had Aaron just got unlucky and picked one that happened to have a security flag on it? Had Aaron been clubbing every night he wasn’t working?

Robert quickly came up with a plan. It was a foolish plan and incredibly dangerous, but he was going to wait for the guard shift change, and sneak out in a black windowed car. He just had to.

* * *

Adam had struck gold. He was chatting to a pretty blonde woman who was out of his league, even Aaron could see that. He’d been talking to her for maybe half an hour now, so he was doing well, and she was very animated. Aaron realised he didn’t have to be here, but it felt good to have the loud music and alcohol to wash some of his stress away. Not that he was interested in any casual sex that might be on offer. Well, at least not from anyone here.

Adam came back to the bar for another round of drinks and Aaron said he was going to go home. Adam had tunnel vision right now, so he didn’t care and Aaron drained his pint. He left the club, looking around as he emerged onto the street. He should take the tube home, but something caught his attention. It was in his job to be observant after all.

A dark car with blacked out windows, the engine humming slightly. The lights flashed at him and Aaron felt slightly wary as he approached, not knowing who it was. The window rolled down and he’d recognise that mussed up blond hair anywhere. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Robert said. “I slipped my guard.”

“God, you’re a nightmare,” Aaron said under his breath. “Why? You're checking up on me?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “It came up that you were in a potential security risk situation. I see now you just wanted to get laid.”

“Is that what you think of me?” Aaron asked, scowling at Robert.

“A trashy nightclub? Why else would you be there?”

“You arrogant arse… my mate wanted to go out. So I did. I’ve had no interest in anything in there other than my pint. Go home. You shouldn’t be out. We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

Robert left, feeling both stupid and jealous. But the argument wasn’t over.

* * *

He got a massive lecture from Steve when he got back to number ten, one he largely ignored and got in the shower. The thought of someone elses hands on Aaron’s body had driven him slightly insane. But they were right, it had been stupid. It didn’t make him regret it though.

On Saturday morning Aaron came in for his shift with a face like thunder. “Why did you follow me last night?”

“I didn’t plan it,” Robert said, closing his laptop and perching on the edge of his office desk and looking at Aaron steadily. “Nicola was leaving the office and got an alert that someone on staff was in a dangerous location. I don’t know why that clubs marked, but the last thing we need is the press getting hold of something like that if there’s a drugs raid or something. I can see it now, "PMs security guard caught up in cocaine drug smuggling ring."”

“Fine,” Aaron said. He knew his phone would be tracked when he took the job so it didn’t shock him. “But that made you decide to lose your guard and follow me? Someone's trying to kill you, Robert. Do you know how dangerous that is?”

“Yeah, Steve gave me my marching orders when I got back,” Robert said. “I was jealous. I thought… you could be going home with anyone. Someone… another man could be touching you and… I didn’t think straight. I know you get jealous of Chrissie.” Aaron snorted. “Don’t lie to me, I know you do. I can’t fix that, but…”

“Got a taste of your own medicine?” Aaron said uncharitably.

“Aaron!” Robert ran his hand over his face in agitation. “I’m not playing games here, I’m too old for playing games.”

“Forty isn’t old,” Aaron said. Which wasn’t the point at all.

“I’m not messing you around,” Robert said. “Please, please don’t play me.”

“I’m not,” Aaron said, seriously this time. “My flatmate wanted to go out. I had no reason not to. What does it matter if I go to every club in London, as long as I’ve got no interest in anyone else?”

“Have you?”

“Only the guy I can’t have,” Aaron said, looking at Robert steadily.

“Of course you can have me,” Robert said, not understanding.

“But the job comes first. Chrissie comes first. I only get you in eight hour shifts and even then you’re distracted.” Aaron looked down, embarrassed. He’d said far too much, he and Robert were… casual at best. He couldn't go getting all possessive over him. That was ridiculous.

“I know,” Robert said. “Which is why I wanted that week away. So we can just be… us. Without everything else.”

“I know,” Aaron said. “Don’t follow me again. You’ve got to trust me.”

“I won’t.” Aaron frowned. “I won’t follow you, I mean. And yes. I do trust you.”

“Good,” Aaron said. He leaned up for a soft kiss, to put an end to that argument. That was the intention anyway, until Robert grabbed his waist and pushed him against the wall. “I’ve wanted to get my hands on you for ages.”

“It’s not been that long,” Aaron said.

“It feels like it has.” Robert pushed Aaron against the closed door, kissing him fervently, pressing against his body.

“I should make you jealous more often,” Aaron said. “If this is the reaction I get.”

“Don’t you dare,” Robert growled. “No one gets you but me.”

* * *

Robert’s arms were shaking by the time they’d finished. Holding Aaron up against the door while they had sex was not a good idea and his arms were now screaming at him. Aaron wasn’t exactly a light man to be trying that with.

“When are we going?” Aaron asked, putting his jacket back on. “Your week away.”

“Sunday night,” Robert said. “I’m driving a fantastic Porsche.” 

“Of course you are.” Aaron rolled his eyes.

“I do have to get some work done before,” Robert said, looking at his computer.

“Don’t let me stop you.” Robert shook his head. Aaron was under his skin, well and truly.

* * *

“Is she still there?” Nicola asked the police officer on the door, looking at the brunette girl outside the fence.

“Yep,” he said easily. “I’ve searched her twice, she hasn’t got any ID on her. I can’t search her again, she’ll start complaining about harassment.”

“Has she been there all week?”

“No,” he said. “Monday morning and now Saturday. I think she’s a uni student.”

“Tell the boys up at five to look into her,” Nicola said and the police officer nodded.

“Righto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a slightly longer delay before the next update. I'd written most of the next chapter, but I hate it and it's not right, so I need to scrap it and go back to the drawing board, which takes time. But it will be coming, I promise!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually found this chapter super difficult to write, so if you've got the chance to leave a comment I'd really appreciate it.

Aaron felt completely unsure of himself, turning up at number ten with a bag of his belongings. Nicola barely even spared him a glance as Robert turned up. He was dressed casually, jeans and a soft blue jumper, certainly not ready for work. He smiled as he saw Aaron.

“The car’s outside. Are you sure?” Robert asked, checking.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Lets just… go.” Robert had a few last minute checks to go through with Nicola, but within ten minutes both men were in the car, bags in the back and on the road.

It took another hour to get out of the stop-start London traffic before they could truly relax, but then they were alone.

“Is this car yours?” Aaron asked. It was a beautiful silver Porsche and he really liked it.

“It’s a rental,” Robert said. “Regretfully. I don’t get to drive as much as I’d like. Not much need for it in central London.”

“I used to be a mechanic,” Aaron said. “Way back. I’d love to get my hands on a car like this.” Robert smiled. He liked the rare opportunities when Aaron told him more about himself.

There wasn’t much conversation in the car. Aaron was studying his paperwork on the layout of the house and Robert was concentrating on driving. 

When they got to the drive leading to the house, Robert typed in his pass code at the entrance before getting to the beautiful house. He could still hardly believe that he got to stay here.

Looking at Aaron he saw that he’d drifted off to sleep. He looked… younger somehow in sleep. More peaceful, more calm. He jerked when Robert turned the engine off.

“Sorry,” Robert said, Aaron blinking.

“Home sweet home, right?” Aaron said.

“Come on, come in,” Robert said, grabbing both of their bags and heading into the house, typing in another security code in the entrance way.

Aaron looked the definition of awkward, hovering and not knowing what to do with himself. “Are you hungry? Shall I cook?”

“No,” Aaron said. “I mean, cook if you want, I just… this is really weird.”

“Do you need time to get used to me?” Robert said, only half joking. He rubbed his hands up and down Aaron’s arms, kissing him lightly. A soft reassuring kiss. “I want you here,” Robert said. “Don’t feel like you don’t belong.”

“Right,” Aaron said, though he wasn’t entirely convinced. “I’m knackered. Can we go to bed?”

“Sure.” They went upstairs without speaking, Robert leading the way to the bedroom, dumping the bags in the corner. It wasn’t until they were both in bed, holding each other that Aaron felt some of his worry and nervousness seeping away. This was good, this was right. He loved Robert holding him like this. It was the first time they’d shared a bed without sex being on the table. Aaron found he quite liked sharing a bed with Robert, to have someone to roll towards in the middle of the night, to touch someone gently or by accident and get a quiet “mm” response. Yeah, Aaron liked it.

* * *

In the morning, Aaron woke alone. Regretfully. There was a note on the pillow though. “I had to take a call. Sorry. I’ll be in the swimming pool if you want to join me.” Aaron woke himself up quickly, throwing a T shirt on with his underwear and going to the rather luxurious indoor swimming pool. He heard Robert before he saw him, the splashing echoing through the corridor, then he saw Robert gliding through the water. He looked really good, just going backwards and forwards across the pool. Aaron sat on the edge dipping his feet in and waiting for Robert to notice him, which he did a couple of minutes later.

“I wanted to wake up with you,” Aaron said quietly.

“Sorry,” Robert said, leaning on the side of the pool. “I had a very important phone call.”

“Who?”

“You wouldn’t believe me,” Robert said. “Morning.” It was an awkward angle, but Aaron leaned down and Robert moved up to kiss him, getting Aaron very wet. Neither of them particularly cared. “Are you getting in?”

“Nah,” Aaron said. “I like watching you.” Robert grinned, then twisted in the water, pulling his swimming shorts off and throwing them out, fully naked as he kept on swimming. Aaron cursed him under his breath. Robert was trying to seduce him, he knew that much. Aaron took his clothes off and joined him. Might as well after all. Anyway, having sex in a pool had been on his bucket list. One to mark off.

* * *

Robert lay on a towel at the edge of the pool gloriously naked and completely unconcerned about it, eyes closed and relaxed. Aaron had at least put on underwear for decency. Aaron looked at him. This man was gorgeous, fit, freckly, tanned (was that faked or real? He lived in Britain and worked in an office, Aaron bet it was fake tan. Vain git). He had the best thighs Aaron had ever felt around him. His cock wasn’t half bad either, Aaron thought honestly. Plus his skin was wet right now. He really looked perfect.

“You’re enjoying yourself?” Robert asked.

“Yes,” Aaron said. Robert smiled.

“We needed this week,” Robert said. “Just us two. We can behave like we’re normal.”

“I am normal, mate,” Aaron said. “You’re the one with the weird job.”

“True,” Robert said. The smile on Aaron’s face faded and Robert sat up, hand cradling his face gently. “What is it?”

“I’m scared,” Aaron said quietly.

“Why? Scared of me?”

“No, not of you,” Aaron said. “But… God, Robert, I’m falling for you. Really badly.”

Robert smiled. “You don’t have to say that like it’s a death sentence.”

“It makes things complicated,” Aaron said.

“I think they already were,” Robert said fairly. Maybe he’s right.

* * *

They had a quiet day together, Aaron assessing weak points in the house, Robert doing some minimal paperwork in the afternoon, then cooking dinner for them both. Nicola had already arranged for the fridge to be completely stocked. Aaron put on an action film he wanted to watch while Robert cooked, pausing when Robert came back in to the lounge. The cuddled up together on the sofa while Aaron pressed play. “Where were we?”

“Pretty boy just got blown up and magically managed to survive with just a scrape to his forehead,” Aaron said.

“Oh, pretty boy eh?”

“You know me,” Aaron teased. “I’ve got a thing for tall blonds.” Robert smiled. “What are we having for dinner?”

“Lasagne,” Robert said. “My mums recipe.” Aaron planted a gentle kiss on Robert’s neck. He knew that meant a lot.

* * *

“I’ve got something for you,” Aaron said after dinner. It had been fantastic food and Aaron felt very replete, enough to be vulnerable and open with Robert, who waited. “Hang on.” Aaron went and fetched the tie. It had been such an upmarket shop it had even come with its own poncy box. Returning to the lounge he handed it to Robert. “I just… thought of you when I saw it.”

Robert smiled, opening it and seeing the silk blue tie. “It’s perfect,” he said, running it through his fingers.

“You don’t have to wear it or anything,” Aaron said embarrassed.

“I’ll wear it,” Robert said. “Come here.” He kissed Aaron deeply. “Thank you.” Aaron shrugged like it was nothing, but he was pleased nonetheless. “Can I ask you something?” Aaron waited. “What are these?” Robert put his hand over Aaron’s abdomen, wanting to ask about the scars.

“No,” Aaron said. Not harshly, but enough to know the conversation was closed and Robert shut his mouth. He could wait.

* * *

Robert very much enjoyed waking up with Aaron. He looked good in sleep, soft and calm. His fluffy hair was begging to have Robert’s fingers through it, but he resisted. Robert had been thinking about how much he was falling for Aaron when the reality kicked in, Aaron itching his balls and burping slightly in his sleep. Robert rolled his eyes. Of course. Then he checked his emails and sighed. He had to make a call.

* * *

Robert had been on the phone for about half an hour when Aaron had had enough. It sounded like a boring conversation (Graham Foster) so Aaron felt no shame in smiling at Robert, then straddling him on the sofa. Robert looked up at him, eyes alight with interest, still speaking on the phone. Aaron kissed his neck, able to feel the vibrations when Robert agreed with Graham on the phone. “Yeah, okay.” Aaron kissed along Robert’s jaw, threading his fingers through his hair and pulling a little. Both of them were barely dressed.

Aaron rolled his hips and Robert’s breath caught at the friction. “Do that again,” Robert mouthed. Aaron smirked, and did.

“Hang up,” Aaron said, kissing his neck.

“Yeah. Graham, I have to go. I’m technically on ho…” he lost his train of thought as Aaron squeezed his dick, before grinding on him. “Holiday. Great. Bye.” Robert dropped his phone, head rolling back on the sofa. “Whatever you do, don’t stop.” Aaron smiled, continuing to roll his hips, starting a slow steady rhythm.

“How about that?”

“I think you’re going to kill me,” Robert said offhand, and Aaron laughed easily. 

“God, I…” Aaron cut that thought of instantly, Robert frowning at him. Instead of saying words he couldn’t take back, he scratched lightly over Robert’s nipples, which distracted him, making Robert moan. He shouldn’t say that, shouldn’t even think that. It had been a close call.


	14. Chapter 14

_Trapped. He’s trapped. The darkness that he can’t escape from closing in on him on all sides. Run. He can’t get out. Still trapped._

“Aaron! Wake up!” Robert called, giving his shoulder a shake. Aaron’s breathing was coming so quickly he wondered if he was in the middle of a panic attack. Robert put both his palms on Aaron’s face, forcing him to look directly at Robert. “Easy. Breathe slowly. In. Out.” It was so difficult following Robert’s words, Aaron’s body feeling like it couldn’t get enough air, but looking in Robert’s eyes helped, and eventually he got his breathing back under control.

Aaron had maybe a minute of calm, before he started panicking again. Because he couldn’t get out, this reality, he couldn't leave. Aaron raced to the bathroom, locking himself in as he realised the situation he’d gotten himself into. He was trapped in a strange house, guarding the most important man in the country. But he couldn’t leave. It was his job, and even if he could… Robert had driven them here, Aaron didn't have a way to get out. He was completely at Robert’s mercy, he had no free choice here at all.

“Aaron, tell me you’re okay,” Robert said, knocking on the bathroom door. Aaron couldn’t reply, just trying to get calm. A minute of quiet. “Tell me you’re not hurting yourself.”

“No…” Aaron said quietly. Then it all hit him in a rush. He couldn’t be here. It was too much, the doors were closing in on him. “I have to go,” Aaron said as he opened the bathroom door. “I have to leave.”

“You’re not driving,” Robert said. “Not in this state.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Aaron snapped. He couldn’t cope with this desperate, penned in feeling.

“Two hours,” Robert said. “I’ll call, get another security guard here, have a driver turn up to take you home. It’s safer. Give me two hours.” It really was the most logical solution, especially as Aaron didn’t really feel up for a long drive either so he nodded once. Robert went back into the bedroom to grab his phone, making the arrangements, apparently people didn't care if it was the middle of the night. Once he’d finished making phone calls, Robert looked at him. Aaron couldn’t bear the concern in his beautiful eyes.

“What happened?” Robert asked calmly. Aaron shook his head.

“I just can’t cope with all this,” Aaron said. He didn’t speak again and the subject was closed.

* * *

Jane turned up quicker than Robert expected, and other than Aaron getting dressed and gathering his things, Aaron hadn’t said a word to him, or even looked at him. It wasn’t hard to get away with the lie of Aaron not feeling well, because he looked terrible. Robert didn’t even really get to say a proper goodbye to him as the driver took Aaron away from him. There were too many people around. 

What the hell happened? They’d had a good week. It had been really enjoyable spending quality time with Aaron, Robert thought to himself as he got back into bed. Then he’d had a nightmare and suddenly had the desperate need to leave? Robert wouldn’t stop him, of course he wouldn’t. Aaron wasn’t particularly… forthright with his emotions, but he’d just locked down. It was almost like he was a different person and Robert felt completely lost. 

Aaron hadn’t denied those scars on his abdomen were from self harm though. When Robert had quietly wanted to know he wasn’t hurting himself. He’d talk about them more later. Assuming that was that Aaron hadn’t finished with him completely.

* * *

Adam was surprised to see Aaron in the flat, the banging of the door waking him up earlier than he’d have liked to. “I thought you weren’t back until Monday.” Adam said, rubbing his face.

“Yeah, change of plan,” Aaron said shortly, going straight for the whisky. Adam raised his eyebrows. After waking up in the middle of the night and the time it took to get back to London, it was about six in the morning on Saturday. A bit early for the whisky, but Aaron didn’t care.

“Have you had a panic attack again?” Adam asked. Sometimes Aaron hated how well Adam knew him. “It’s been years hasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Aaron said. “I feel terrible, I’m going to bed.”

* * *

Robert got back to work on Monday feeling significantly less well rested than he’d planned. Particularly as Aaron wasn’t answering his texts or phone calls. Robert was starting to panic that actually, that was Aaron ending their relationship. Was that it? Was it over?

Robert had to be in parliament and was sat working in his office when the guard shift changed, Aaron back at work. Robert had his head down in his paperwork until the door closed and they were alone.

“You’ve been ignoring me,” Robert said quietly. Aaron looked tired, but better than he had in the early hours of Saturday morning.

“I didn’t know what to say,” Aaron said.

“A text letting me know you’re alive wouldn’t have hurt,” Robert said. He got up and moved around his desk, leaning against it and looking at Aaron. He wouldn’t get closer to him unless Aaron asked him to. “What happened?”

“Okay, I had a panic attack,” Aaron said reluctantly. He looked embarrassed like he hated to admit it even to himself.

“I got that much,” Robert said. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.”

“No, I’m asking you,” Robert said. “Forget the job, mine and yours. How are you?”

“I slept a lot,” Aaron said. “Had a headache yesterday but I’ve calmed down today.”

“Good,” Robert said, nodding like he was pleased to hear it. Aaron hated that he was being so reasonable about this. He also hated that they were in parliament rather than number ten. They couldn’t be themselves here. “Do you want to talk about why? What happened? What did I do wrong?” Robert said calmly. He was keeping a respectful distance and Aaron hated it. He wanted to be touched right now, it’d be easier. He liked the reassurance Robert’s body gave him.

“Okay,” Aaron said, taking a deep breath. “I don’t sleep well next to someone else.” He shrugged. “It’s not new, I never have. I get enough but it’s not a properly deep sleep. That night with you, I did sleep properly. I don’t know if it’s because it was a lot of nights in a row or what, but I slept really well.” Aaron bit his bottom lip. “I woke up in the middle of a nightmare, and realised I couldn’t just leave if I wanted to. I had no car, no escape route and I couldn’t leave you because that’s the job. I panicked.”

Robert nodded. “Okay. You could have stayed.”

“No, I couldn’t,” Aaron said. “It’s not… you. It’s not anything to do with you, it’s stuff in my past and…” Aaron really didn’t want to get into it any more.

“Aaron, if you ever want to leave me, professionally, personally, whatever, I won’t stop you,” Robert said. “Ever. I’m not interested in that kind of control over you, or anyone.”

“I know that,” Aaron said. “I don’t want to leave.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I had a… thing.”

“Mm,” Robert said. “Can I touch you? Would that be too much?”

“There’s cameras.”

“I don’t care.”

“We’re in parliament,” Aaron said.

“I don’t care,” Robert said. “I want to make sure you’re okay, screw everyone else.” Aaron nodded and Robert put his arms around him, pulling him close, but carefully.

“Don’t treat me like I’m going to break,” Aaron said, burying his face in Robert’s neck. He smelt really good, maybe it was the few days apart. Robert tightened his arms around Aaron, a more normal embrace.

“You scared the hell out of me.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I think I scared myself too.” Robert kissed Aaron, very gently and reassuringly. Then rolled his eyes as the phone rang.

“Nicola, what do you want?” Robert asked. “Tell him if he doesn’t vote on my side, some very unfortunate pictures will be tomorrow mornings headlines.” He put the phone down without any more preamble and took Aaron back into his arms.

“I didn’t think you’d be so… nice about this,” Aaron said into his chest. “I thought I’d be out of a job.”

“No,” Robert said, carding his fingers through Aaron’s hair, breaking the gel. He loved Aaron’s curls, he’d got to see far more of them during their week away, and only now that Aaron had forced his hair into submission did Robert realise how much he missed them. He didn’t know how long they stood there, simply holding each other and getting over the turmoil of Aaron’s panic attack. Eventually an alarm rang, telling Robert he was due in the house.

“I have to go,” Robert said. “Talk to me. Whenever you get like that, just talk to me. Even if I can’t help.” Aaron nodded. Maybe he would.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be slower and shorter now, as I'm back at work!! (My bank account is grateful, my free time not so much.)
> 
> Anyway, even if this fic is left for longer than I have been updating, don't think it's abandoned! 
> 
> Stuff starts happening in this chapter, finally getting around to the plot!

Aaron took up residence in the bar, watching Robert speak in the house of commons on the telly. Way to make a fool of himself. He felt thoroughly embarrassed about the whole thing, even though Robert had been really good about it and not made him feel like an idiot. Still. Maybe he should book an appointment with his therapist. He’d not seen her in a few months. Longer than it should be really, but he’d been fine. Up until that… incident. It also didn’t take a genius to figure out why. He had issues coming from his childhood, he couldn’t or didn’t want to really form deep relationships, because that gave someone permission to hurt you. At least that was what his therapist had advised. This was why he didn’t have long term relationships. Casual sex was so much easier, no emotional entanglement, nothing complicated.

And then along came Robert. Who made everything ten times more complicated and Aaron didn’t want to cut and run. Usually at this point, he ran out the door. But not this time. Even with his panic attack, he didn’t want to. He couldn’t. _That’s because you’re in love with him_. Shut up, he told the voice in the back of his mind.

Then he saw the tie Robert was wearing. The one he’d given him. Aaron felt a rush of pride, that Robert was flaunting their relationship, even if no one knew. He took another swig of beer.

* * *

Aaron followed Robert back to number ten where Robert had some paperwork to file, then went to his private quarters where he started cooking. “Are you hungry?”

“Do you cook for all your body guards?”

“No,” Robert said. “Just the fit ones.” Aaron smiled slightly.

“Yeah. I can eat,” Aaron said. Robert was quiet as he threw together a stir fry quickly and then plated up. “Are we going to end up in bed together?” Aaron asked bluntly. He wasn’t sure after his meltdown, and he hated to see Robert’s wedding ring back in place. He’d quietly taken it off for their week away, neither of them mentioning its absence.

“Only if you want to,” Robert said. “I’m not about pushing you.”

“I don’t want to be treated differently,” Aaron said. “I had a bad thing, but I’m still me. We’re still… us. Right?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. He focused on the pan. “When you’re ready to tell me whatever it is, I’ll be listening.”

“Thanks,” Aaron said. He knew Robert meant it and he felt unbelievably grateful that Robert wouldn’t push. He could see a time where he might tell Robert his history, but he didn’t want to yet.

* * *

They filled up on Robert’s delicious cooking, Robert reaching across the table and entwining their fingers gently. “Bed?” Aaron nodded, relieved at the suggestion. He didn’t want to lose the physical side of his relationship with Robert just because of a panic attack.

“Was I right?” Robert asked once the door closed. “Are these…” he covered the bulk of Aaron’s scars with his palm, lifting Aaron’s shirt. “Self harm?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, embarrassed. “I’ve not done it for years. You can’t even see them any more.”

“No,” Robert agreed. “I can feel them though. Lay down.” Aaron did, slightly unprepared for it when Robert started kissing his abdomen, lips following along the slight ridges of his scars. Aaron felt horribly vulnerable for a moment, then he relaxed into the affection Robert was giving him. It felt good to be taken care of, looked after like this. After several minutes of this attention, Aaron shifted his body, getting turned on.

“You could go lower,” Aaron said. “Just saying.”

Robert laughed, undoing his belt as Aaron suggested. “God, I love you.” He hadn’t planned on saying it, but it just came out and he felt briefly terrified that he’d have scared Aaron off.

“I love you too,” Aaron said, tangling his fingers in Robert’s hair. And for a moment, it was that simple.

* * *

Robert woke up at seven in the morning alone. Aaron must have left for his shift change without waking him up and Robert wasn’t exactly pleased to see Steve on duty. He much preferred Aaron’s charms. He was even less pleased to have Chrissie barging in before he’d even had his coffee. It was way too early to be dealing with her.

“Have you seen the papers?”

“No,” Robert said with a thrill of fear. Should he have?

“I’m plastered all over them!” she screamed. Robert must have looked relieved at that, because she snapped at him. “You think that’s funny?!”

Robert grabbed the papers Chrissie was wafting at him and had a look at the pictures, scanning the headlines. PM’s wife getting very cosy with a Parisian model was just about the gist of it. The photos were taken outside, walking through the city and there was nothing overly passionate, but they did look close, and Chrissie looked happy.

Robert had to admit the model was gorgeous. “You had a good time in Paris then?”

“Robert!” Chrissie squealed. “Nothing happened! I had fun with a man who happened to make me laugh, make me forget all the baggage I get with you!”

“Thanks,” Robert said sarcastically.

“We had a conversation!” Chrissie said. “Nothing else!” She took several seconds to get her breath back. “The press never forgives the woman. Never. A man can have multiple affairs and it never affects his career, a woman steps one toe out of line and her name is mud for the next decade.” She shook her head. “I could put you in real shit if I opened my mouth.”

“We’ll fix this,” Robert said hastily. “We’ll present a united front. We’ll get you out of this.”

“Will we?”

“The Queen's garden party next week,” Robert said, thinking quickly. “We weren’t going to go. We’ll turn up with a few friendly photographers, you’ll laugh at my jokes, we’ll hold hands, the whole charade.”

“You better fix this,” Chrissie said. “Or I’m not the one the press will be calling a whore.” Robert understood the threat and nodded. They'd fix this.

* * *

" Nicola, we’ve got a hit on the girl.” Nicola thought “finally” to herself on the phone.

“And?”

“Sarah Sugden. The PMs niece.”

“Right,” Nicola said, more confused than before to be honest. “Why doesn’t she just call him on the phone like a normal person?”

“I don’t know. But you wanted to know who it is. You were right, she is a uni student, in London from Yorkshire. But what she wants with Sugden, I don’t know.”

“Okay, thanks.” Nicola knew now was the time to tell Robert. It was clearly personal and maybe he’d know why his niece was stalking Downing Streets gates better than Nicola would.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the encouragement guys!!

Robert called Aaron. It was his day off and Robert hadn’t seen him, missing him more than he probably should. “Hi.”

“I’m busy,” Aaron said, though his tone of voice was so warm it was clear he didn’t mean it.

“Busy doing what?”

“I don’t know,” Aaron said. “Hunting blond guys on dating sites.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Robert almost growled and Aaron chuckled.

“No, you’re right,” Aaron said. “Why’re you calling?”

“I’ve got a problem,” Robert said. “Or Chrissie has.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen the pictures,” Aaron said. “Apparently he’s an underwear model in French vogue. Are you jealous?”

“Of her? No,” Robert said. “But I do need to do some damage limitation, so we’re going out very publicly on Friday. Do you want to be on shift?”

“What event is it?”

“The Queen’s garden party.”

Aaron paused. “Do you realise how pretentious your life is?”

“Sometimes,” Robert said with a laugh. “But seriously, I don’t want to hide anything from you.”

“I can’t go,” Aaron said.

“Why?” Robert asked, disappointed.

“Because I’m not an actor,” Aaron said. “I can’t watch you and Chrissie flirt in front of me and keep a straight face. I just… can’t. Pick someone else, Robert.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Aaron said. He knew the game, he just didn’t like it one little bit.

* * *

Aaron was on a morning shift the next time Robert saw him. It was slightly disconcerting to wake up and find Aaron already there, Robert pulling his dressing gown tighter. God knows why. “Hi,” Robert said, running his hand through his hair self consciously. “I’m sorry about Friday.”

“I get it,” Aaron said. “I don’t like anyone touching you but me. But I get it.” Robert nodded and dipped to kiss Aaron briefly. Just a small little “hello” kiss. Aaron seemed at least half a degree more cheerful, which was saying something. “I’ve got you something.”

Robert raised his eyebrow as he helped himself to his morning coffee. He noticed Aaron had switched the machine on for him so he wouldn’t have to wait. “Go on then.”

Aaron offered a box and Robert realised it was another tie. “You don’t have to keep buying me things,” Robert said. He did like it though, a beautiful crimson tie.

“Wear it on Friday,” Aaron said.

“You want to be all possessive over me?”

“Yes,” Aaron said, without shame. 

“I’ll wear it,” Robert said. “Thank you. When’s your birthday?”

“January,” Aaron said. “I like cars, if you’re fishing for ideas.” Robert laughed.

“I’ll remember that.” Aaron put his hands on Robert’s hips and pulled him close for a deeper kiss.

* * *

Robert had barely got dressed for the day when there was a knock on the door, rare for his own space. Aaron took two steps back from him when Nicola entered, smiling at Robert tiredly.

“Is the day starting already?” Robert asked.

“Yours is,” Nicola said. “Lets go to the office.

“Oh God, what is it?” Robert asked.

“We’ve got two problems,” Nicola said. “First, we need to hire new security.”

“Why?” Robert asked, frowning.

“Because this one, you seem to like shagging across the cabinet table,” Nicola said. “No offence, Aaron.” Aaron was too shocked to say anything, but followed when Robert decided this was best discussed in his office.

“You can’t sack him,” Robert said as soon as the door was closed.

“Give me one reason why not,” Nicola said. “It’s a massive breach of ethics, you know he can’t stay.”

“I am here,” Aaron said, annoyed at being talked over, and really angry and worried that they’d been found out.

“Because if you get rid of Aaron, I’ll keep seeing him. I’m not sure having me sneak out of number ten with no security is a better situation to be in,” Robert said. Nicola looked like she hadn’t considered that.

“Robert, you’re not an idiot,” she said. “What are you doing?”

“I forgot about the cameras,” Robert admitted. “Did you delete the footage?”

“Of course I did,” Nicola said. “And I paid off the CCTV guy who brought it to me so he’ll keep his mouth shut.”

“There’s not a problem then is there?” Robert said.

“But what about next time?” Nicola said. “You’ll be caught.”

“He’s staying,” Robert said firmly. “I’ll be more careful.”

“If this comes out, you’ll be crucified.”

“Noted,” Robert said shortly. “What’s the second thing?”

Nicola sighed like she was fighting a losing battle. “Your niece has been stalking the Downing Street gates,” Nicola said. Robert frowned. “Sarah?”

“I’ve not seen her in years,” Robert said, more confused than ever. “What does she want?”

“I’ve no idea,” Nicola said. “I was hoping you knew. Every time we search her, we come up blank.”

“How often is she here?” Robert asked.

“A couple of times a week,” Nicola said. “It took a while to get a search result on her. If she’d have told us who she was, you’d have known ages ago.

“Next time she’s here, send her in,” Robert said.

“Fine,” Nicola said. “But don’t think this…” she pointed at Aaron. “Conversation is over.”

“You are not sacking him,” Robert said firmly. Nicola looked like she was prepared to wait for another day as she left his office. Robert sighed when they were alone.

“How bad is it?” Aaron asked quickly. He didn’t know Nicola that well which is why he’d mainly been silent even though he’d been dying to say something, to defend himself.

“She won’t get rid of you,” Robert said, sitting behind his desk.

“Is that wishful thinking?” Aaron asked, making Robert look at him. “She’s right. It is… completely unprofessional.”

“Do you want to leave?” Robert asked. “I can direct you to… I don’t know the home secretary or someone if you don’t want to shadow me.”

“No,” Aaron said. “Don’t be thick, you know I don’t want to leave. I’m sure the Home Secretary is a wonderful woman to follow, but she’s not going to screw me over her desk.” Robert smiled slightly at that. “How much trouble are we in?”

“Right now, not much,” Robert said. “But I’m going to keep seeing you, so the odds are…”

“Someone’s going to catch us again,” Aaron said, realising it.

“Yeah. It’s not going to stop me.” Aaron smiled, knowing it wouldn’t stop him either and kissed Robert across the desk. 

“What does your niece want?” Aaron asked.

“I haven’t got a clue,” Robert said. “I guess I’ll find out. She's my brothers daughter, and I don’t speak to my brother, so…” Robert shrugged. “Now, back to important things. You mentioned being screwed across my desk?” Aaron laughed, his face lightening significantly. Not that Robert could do much about the intention right now, he was too busy with work. But it helped.

* * *

“That’s what you’re wearing?” Robert looked down at himself and thought he looked okay.

“Yeah?” Robert said, looking at Chrissie’s deep emerald green tea dress. “Why?”

“A bright red tie for a garden party?” she asked.

“I er…” Robert gave in. “It was a gift.”

“Oh,” Chrissie said, looking at Jane on security. “From him?”

“Yes,” Robert said, being honest.

“You really like him, don’t you,” Chrissie said.

“He matters to me,” Robert said simply.

“So you want a divorce?” 

“Not now,” Robert said. “But yeah. Eventually.” Chrissie nodded, not surprised. It was coming.

“Keep the stupid tie on. Are you ready?” Robert nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh look, an unexpected update! It's short, but at least it's written! Thank you for the comments guys, they mean more than you know.

Aaron hated himself. He knew it was the garden party on his afternoon off, and he kept refreshing the news, waiting for pictures to be released of Robert and Chrissie. As soon as the first one came up, Chrissie with a glass of champagne in one hand, her other linked through Robert’s arm, Aaron felt the surge of jealousy. He didn’t need to be jealous, his rational brain knew that. But he was. Robert was wearing the tie Aaron had given him. That was the only positive, especially when some more intimate photos came out. Chrissie whispering in Robert’s ear, Robert tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Fake laughter and conversation.

Aaron hated it. He poured over those photos, more than he would ever admit to Robert. It had worked though, the press coverage had shifted tone about Chrissie as their marriage was clearly working.

* * *

To his credit, Robert called him as soon as he was back home. “Are you okay?”

“How did it go?” Aaron said, not answering that question.

“It was fine,” Robert said. “Damage limitation, you know that.”

“I hate the pictures,” Aaron said honestly.

“I know,” Robert replied. “I’m sorry.”

Aaron sighed. “I knew when I got involved with you that you’d have to be publicly with her, I just… hate every second of it.”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “I know.”

* * *

Aaron was on the night to early morning shift, and he did something he hadn’t done before. Instead of leaving Robert to sleep in the middle of the night like he normally did when on the unsociable shift, Aaron crawled into bed next to him. Robert stirred slightly. “...mm?”

“Hi,” Aaron said, snuggling down into the duvet and Robert’s body. Robert smiled at him, kissing the top of his head and curling around him.

“Hi,” Robert said quietly. “Are you okay?”

“I am now.”

* * *

When Aaron was clocking out for the day, he wasn’t that surprised to see Nicola, clearly wanting to talk to him. “Just don’t,” Aaron said, grabbing his hoodie.

“He’ll never leave Chrissie,” Nicola said.

“No,” Aaron said. “He won’t leave her while he’s PM. He won’t be PM forever.”

“Is that what you’re hanging your hopes on?” Nicola said derisively in a tone Aaron didn’t appreciate. “You’ll go long before he does.”

“Right,” Aaron said distantly. “Are you finished?”

“Britain isn’t ready to accept a prime minister with a boyfriend, parading on his arm,” Nicola said. “You’re not thick, you must know that.”

Aaron snorted. “You think that’s what I want? God, the idea of being with Robert in front of the worlds cameras? I’d rather take the bullet I’m paid for, thanks.” 

Nicola looked confused. “Then… what do you want?”

“I want him.” Aaron zipped his hoodie up and left the office.

* * *

A couple of days later Robert had a speech at the economic forum. Aaron pretty much ignored the content, he didn’t care about business rates or anything else. But standing behind Robert on the podium did mean he got a rather nice view of his arse, and that Aaron could appreciate.

The drive back to Downing Street took about an hour, and Aaron sat in the passenger seat, Robert in the back as the driver took them to number ten. Aaron tried not to look as Robert spread himself out across the back seat. He must know what he was doing. “How’d it go?” the driver asked.

“They loved me,” Robert said with bravado.

“Arrogant,” Aaron said quietly but still loud enough to be heard.

“I thought you liked that about me.” Aaron didn’t reply, he didn’t dare to with an audience, even if it was just the driver.

The car was rammed, throwing them all forward, seat belts catching them. They all looked behind and saw a land rover giving it another go, hitting them again. Their driver stopped the car and opened the door, literally running away, leaving Aaron gaping, and thinking fast. He made an emergency call for backup, and looked at Robert in the mirror. He looked scared. It all happened in a handful of seconds, if that.

“Oh, that’s really fucking useful!” Aaron shouted after the driver who’d absconded. “Lay down in the backseat,” Aaron said shortly. Robert obeyed. The stupid driver had taken the bloody keys too, so Aaron tried to think. _Protect Robert._ That was the job, that was his instinct. Aaron clambered over the backseat, lying on top of Robert.

“What are you doing?” Robert asked.

“Shielding you,” Aaron said. He felt Robert’s chest and cursed, finding no bullet proof vest. “Shut up and don’t move.”

“How far away are back up?”

“Three minutes,” Aaron said. “If that.” The windows of the car flinched. At least, that’s what it felt like, gunshots reverberating through the bulletproof glass. Robert looked frightened, eyes wide like this was actually happening. Then the back windscreen shattered through blunt force. Aaron had got a quick look at the gunman, enough to know that they were masked and covered up. It could even be a woman, all Aaron knew was the shooter wasn’t over 6 foot. Aaron couldn’t see what had broken the windscreen, he couldn’t even think before three bullets were fired into the back of the car in quick succession. The assailant vanished at the first noise of sirens approaching and Aaron gasped, feeling pain and pressure radiate from his back.

“Aaron…?” Robert asked quietly.

“Are you hurt?” Aaron asked.

“No, but you are,” Robert said. 

“Yeah,” Aaron said, struggling for breath. “I’ll live, don’t panic.” Robert’s hands came up to feel him.

“But you’re wearing the vest,” Robert said.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “It’s not like the films, it still hurts when you get shot.”

“Where?”

“My back,” Aaron said. “No, don’t move until special forces get here.”

* * *

It took maybe a minute until backup was there, Aaron gingerly getting off Robert. Three shots had all landed very close on his back. Sure, a bulletproof vest did its job, undoubtedly. But a bullet moved with a hell of a lot of force, and that force had to go somewhere, which meant Aaron’s back was going to be bruised to hell in a couple of days from the impact. Multiple paramedics had whisked Robert away, checking him out thoroughly while Aaron got just one. He’d heard three go off and had three holes in the back of his vest. Adrenaline could mask the pain though, so he was obligated to go to hospital and be checked out properly. Aaron went with minimal grumbling.

* * *

Robert had got over the fear, and he was now annoyed with having to go to a hospital. He was fine, the person he was worried about was Aaron. Aaron had been shot for him. God. Robert managed to sneak away on his own, telling his police officers that he was going to see Aaron. One went with him but stayed outside the room for which he was grateful for. 

He went into the room and Aaron was asleep, on his side. Damn. Robert wanted him to get some rest, but it did mean a lack of conversation. That was until Aaron opened one eye. “Oh good. I thought you were the goons at MI5 interrogating me again.” Ah. Pretending sleep then. Robert pulled up a chair, Aaron smiling at him. “Are you hurt?”

“You’re asking me?” Robert said, taking his hand. “I’m fine. How are you?”

“Sore,” Aaron said. “I’m alright.”

“I don’t like you getting shot for me,” Robert said.

“I’m not that keen on it either,” Aaron said. “Don’t make it into a big thing, okay?”

“You shouldn’t be working for me,” Robert said.

“That’s the kind of big thing we’re not making this into,” Aaron said. “Okay?” Robert shook his head. “We don’t have a lot of options here.”

“I don’t like this,” Robert said. “I love you, and you’re in pain because someone wants me dead?”

“I love you,” Aaron said. “Even if I wasn’t working for you, do you think I’d stand by and let someone try to kill you?”

“Okay, that might be a point,” Robert said. He kissed Aaron softly. “I have to go. Statements to make.”

“Yeah, I know. Try and tell MI5 to lay off me. I don’t know anything else.”

“I’ll do my best,” Robert said. “Bye.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go! Getting to the meat of the plot now, so final guesses for Robert's shooter, as it's going to soon become obvious with the hints I'm dropping!

“Let me see.”

“Robert, I want to be facing the other way when you strip me naked,” Aaron said sarcastically. It had been three days since the shooting and the first time they’d really seen each other since. Robert had taken Aaron’s shirt off and saw a rather impressive mottling of red and purple bruises across his back. 

“I’m sorry,” Robert said, covering the marks with his palm.

“For what? You didn’t shoot me,” Aaron said. “In a week you won’t even know it's there.” Robert kissed him gently, interrupted when there was a knock on the door. In retrospect, Aaron being shirtless when Nicola came into Robert’s office probably wasn’t the best impression in the world. Aaron quietly dressed, feeling the judgement there. “The waif and stray’s outside again.”

“Send her in,” Robert said tiredly.

“She’s being searched first,” Nicola said. “Especially after events earlier in the week. It’s good to know you’re a good enough screw that he’ll literally take a bullet for you, eh Robert?”

“That’s over the line,” Robert said firmly. Nicola said nothing else and ten minutes later a young woman came in, long dark hair streaming down her back.

“Hi uncle Robert,” she said, grinning at him.

“You’ve grown up since I last saw you,” Robert said, smiling a tired smile at her. “What was so desperate that you needed to see me?”

“You haven’t asked how I am yet,” she said. “Who’s this?”

“The muscle,” Robert said, making Aaron roll his eyes. “Have you seen the news this week?”

“Oh, right,” she said. “You being shot at, yeah. Anyway, this is more important.” Robert laughed under his breath, but waited. “I need a new liver.”

Robert frowned, then realised. “Your cancers come back.”

“I hate that phrase!” she snapped. “ _ **My**_ cancer, like it belongs to me or something. If anyone else wants it, take it!” She sighed, calming down. “But yeah. They won’t put me on the transplant list because they think I’ll die before I’ve made proper use of it.”

“You’ll get on the transplant list,” Robert said, already making a note to call through. He couldn’t do anything else.

“Okay,” she said. “That’s good, but it’s not really why I’m here. They’ve said my best bet is a family donation. So…”

It took Robert a few seconds before he got it. “You’re asking me to donate my liver.”

“Well, yeah,” she said. “Of course I am, I want to live.”

“Sarah, I won’t be a match for you,” Robert said. “Andy’s adopted. There’s no blood tie there. So my DNA or blood or whatever they look for won’t match yours.”

“I know it’s a long shot, but my life has to be worth a try.”

“You’ll take a liver from anyone you can get it,” Robert said.

“Wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “I can’t help you with the match, but I’ll call the transplant board and get you on the waiting list now. I also could have done that on the phone.”

“Dad didn’t like the idea of me asking,” Sarah said with a shrug.

“His pride is worth more than your life?” Robert asked in disbelief. “He wasn’t a match?”

“No,” she said.

“I bet that killed him,” Robert said sarcastically, picking up the phone. “Nicola, I know you’ll be listening at the door to check I’m not having some kind of depraved orgy." Sarah looked disgusted at the very idea. "Can you get me the number of the head of the organ donation and transplant authority? Thanks.” Sarah smiled at him.

* * *

What with one thing and another, it had been some time since they’d had sex, and Aaron was feeling a pleasant strain from unintended abstinence. So the next time Aaron was on the evening shift, he didn’t bother with pretence, he got straight in Robert’s bed, Robert following very quickly.

“How's your back?” Robert asked.

“Fine,” Aaron said. “Get naked.” Robert grinned, doing as Aaron asked before getting into bed with him. “I’ve missed you.”

“Yeah,” Robert said, pulling him close. “Me too.” Aaron rocked his hips and Robert’s breath caught at the sensation. “That shouldn’t feel as good as it does,” Robert said quietly.

“Why?” Aaron asked, doing it again and starting to feel Robert get hard against him.

“Because we’re not teenagers, grinding against each other,” Robert said. “But… oh…” Aaron grinned, adding his hand and Robert arched towards him, eyes closed. “Fuck.”

“God, I love how I can take you apart,” Aaron said, stroking gently.

“So good…” Robert murmured. Aaron carried on, planning to make this as slow as he possibly could.

* * *

“How did it go?” Aaron asked as he got out of bed to get dressed, ready for the shift change. He was almost getting used to his alarm going in the middle of the night. “Getting Sarah on the transplant list?”

“She’s now on it,” Robert said. “Oh, they didn’t realise it was _that_ Sugden. Of course we’ll fix it for you!” Robert imitated.

“Have you decided if you’re going to get tested?” Aaron asked. “To see if you’re a match?”

“The odds are really low,” Robert said. “Biologically, we’re strangers, so I don’t see the point.”

“Maybe the point is that if you happen to be a match, you can save your nieces life?” Aaron said. “Think about it. Think about how much you’d be able to lord it over your brother then.” Robert laughed easily. “It’s good that she’s on the transplant list, but you know how it works. She could die waiting for a donor.”

“All right grumpy,” Robert said. “I’ll get myself checked.”

“I can’t decide if that’s because you want to one up Andy, or if you’re doing the right thing,” Aaron said.

“Lets not look at that too closely,” Robert said. He grabbed Aaron’s arm and pulled him into bed for one last lingering goodbye kiss. “See you tomorrow.”

* * *

Aaron was on the afternoon to evening shift again so he could have a lazy morning, getting up slowly. What he hadn’t expected was to find Chrissie Sugden on his doorstep while eating his cereal. “Hello Aaron.”

“If Robert’s gone awol, he isn’t here,” Aaron said, putting his breakfast bowl down on the kitchen table and trying to gear himself up for a fight. “What do you want?”

“Are you alone?” Chrissie asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. Adam was already at work, so he was on his own. “What do you want?”

“I want to know how you feel about Robert.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Why? Jealous?”

“No,” she said. “But he is quite an important man. To more than just you.”

“I’m in love with him,” Aaron said. “Is that what you’re here for? Because you can leave. I’m not on the clock, I’m not required at work, this is my space.”

“Look,” she said. “I’m not… I'm not having a go at you, Aaron. I’ve been caught in a lie.” That Aaron wasn’t expecting. “I think it’s all going to come out, and it’s going to devastate Robert.”

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” Aaron said, more confused than ever.

“Just… he’ll turn to you. I loved Robert once, I married him after all. Take care of him, when he starts falling apart.” Chrissie nodded once and left, leaving Aaron having no idea at all what she was taking about.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Rebecca mentions (in passing, she is NOT going to appear, I wouldn't be able to cope).

Aaron made the decision not to tell Robert about the bizarre meeting with Chrissie. Maybe it’d come back to bite him on the arse, but he didn’t know what he’d say. “Oh Chrissie came to warn me that she’d lied to you”? It sounded stupid, even to himself. But it did play on his mind a lot over the next few days.

That and Robert was manically busy with work which meant they didn’t have any time for themselves. This was a job and Aaron knew he shouldn’t be upset that they hadn’t spent any quality time together, but fuck it. He missed him.

Robert clearly felt the same because when he got back from parliament one night he started cooking, as was his habit, but also lit several candles. “I’m not a girl,” Aaron grumbled.

“Maybe I want to have a romantic meal with you,” Robert said. “Maybe I like the candles.” Aaron didn’t argue. He did take his bullet proof vest off though, locking the door to Robert’s quarters instead. “You’re not back to normal,” Robert noticed as Aaron chucked a T shirt on, stretching his body slightly.

“I’m fine,” Aaron said. “The vest just rubs a bit. No one can get in anyway, I’ve locked the door, so unless you’ve got a gun to shoot me...”

“Why don’t you search me to find out,” Robert flirted and Aaron laughed.

“After dinner,” Aaron promised. “Or after the footie.”

“That’s a plan,” Robert said. He had no interest in football, but he loved it when Aaron got focused on something, that small frown across his forehead. “I love you.” Aaron smirked, happy to hear that but he didn’t respond. Aaron wasn’t vocal with his feelings often, but Robert knew how he felt. That’s what mattered.

They ended up lying on the sofa after the football match, Robert slowly feeling Aaron up, Aaron almost nuzzling into him. “This is nice,” Aaron said sleepily. Robert had to agree. It was.

* * *

Nicola looked at the email and sighed. She’d already held off giving Robert the news for two days, and she couldn’t in good conscience do it any longer. Although, she had to admit one incentive was waiting until Aaron was on shift. Maybe she was naive, but she did happen to believe that Aaron wasn’t the kind of man who was after Robert for any kind of gain, and that there were genuine feelings there.

Chrissie came into the office with trepidation. “Have you got the results?”

“Yep,” Nicola said. “You haven’t dodged the bullet.”

Chrissie sighed. “Why haven’t you told him?”

“I was waiting for Aaron to be on shift,” Nicola said. “I’m telling him tonight.”

“We both had the same idea about Aaron then,” Chrissie said. “I had a hunch I’d been caught out.”

Nicola shook her head. “I should have known. It’s obvious now I’m looking for it.”

“I’ll run for cover, then.”

“Oh no,” Nicola said. “I’ve got the emails, but you’re coming with me.”

“But…”

“Chrissie, _now_.” Chrissie fell silent. She wanted to avoid the confrontation but knew that she couldn’t.

* * *

Robert groaned as a knock on his door came. Aaron started from the half doze he’d been in to answer it, surprised to see both Nicola and Chrissie there with grave looks on their faces.

“Oh, God,” Robert said from the sofa. “What is it? You two look like death.” Aaron let them in, but felt more vulnerable than usual without his bullet proof jacket on, but Aaron did grab his gun. A move that both women spotted but no one commented on. Nicola looked at Chrissie. Aaron realised that he’d never seen Chrissie nervous and uncomfortable before, until now when it was staring him in the face.

“We er… did a full work up,” Nicola said. “When the doctors realised it was the Prime Ministers niece they were treating, suddenly everything became a lot easier. But I insisted that we have everything checked. Just in case.”

“Of course you did,” Robert said. Nicola was thorough, it’s why she was so good at her job.

“But it means something’s come up.” Nicola handed Robert the folder with Sarah's medical details and he looked at it frowning.

“That can’t be right,” Robert said. “It’s impossible.”

“It’s been triple checked,” Nicola said. Robert stood up and looked directly at Chrissie. For the first time Aaron realised how intimidating Robert could be when he chose to be, Chrissie almost flinching away from him.

“This should be a surprise to you too, but you don’t look surprised,” Robert said.

“I’m sorry," Chrissie said.

“You let me believe… for years that I couldn’t have kids?”

“I didn’t want another baby, Robert,” she said. “I was done with that, but you wouldn’t listen.”

“It’s my fault?!”

“I tried!!” she snapped. “I tried to tell you, but you were so massively focused on your career, having the picture perfect family that you didn’t give a shit about me! That I didn’t want kids!”

“What’s going on?” Aaron asked, feeling like the only one here in the dark.

“It turns out Sarah is Robert’s biological daughter,” Nicola said quietly.

“Right,” Aaron said distantly as the pieces started to slowly slot into place. Robert didn’t talk about it often, but he knew that not being able to have children affected him. Robert had mentioned it when they first met. Andy not wanting Sarah to beg Robert for a liver now made a lot more sense. He must have known the truth, suspected it’d get out if Robert met her.

“How dare you have control over my life like that?” Robert said quietly, definitely threatening. “If our marriage had been successful, you’d have lied to me throughout the whole thing? The rest of our lives?!”

“Oh, Robert,” Chrissie said. “Like you never lied to me? I know how much you loved to screw my sister when we met!”

Robert hesitated. “You knew?”

“Of course I knew!” Chrissie snapped. “Did you really think she wouldn’t tell me? She’s an airhead with no head for politics and that’s why you picked me instead!”

“Is that what you think?!” Robert shouted. “I loved you. I fell in love with you. Rebecca was… a mistake.”

“Well, me lying to you was clearly a mistake too!” Chrissie said. Robert almost rounded on her, angrier than Aaron had ever seen him.

“Alright,” Aaron said, putting a hand on Robert’s chest to calm him down. He’d had enough of the verbal pissing contest. “Shouting at her isn’t going to change the past. You need to calm down.”

Robert looked at Aaron and nodded once. “Nicola, just go.” She went, more than happy to get out of the tense situation. “How long did you know about me and Rebecca?”

“Since it happened,” Chrissie said. “I wondered if you’d ever tell me.”

“But you married me anyway?”

“She said it was… nothing. Casual sex.”

“It was,” Robert said. “It was also before I met you.”

“Oh, Robert,” Chrissie said. “You were looking for someone with money. Someone who could fund you politically.”

“Yeah, maybe at first,” Robert said. “But that’s not why I stayed with you.” Robert shook his head. “You’re a devious liar. You should be the politician, not me. This is about your lie and you turn it around like it’s all my fault?”

“I didn’t know this Sarah existed until yesterday,” Chrissie said. “I’m not the only one who lied to you.” Robert sat on the sofa as Chrissie left, like all the fight had gone out of him.

“You had both sisters at the same time?” Aaron asked when they were alone. Yeah, that was the thing he was focusing on. Robert’s past didn’t bother him, but his tendency to cheat? That might affect him.

Robert shook his head. “I slept with Rebecca when I was single, before I’d even met Chrissie. I’m not single now.” Aaron felt warm because he knew that Robert didn’t mean Chrissie.

“Are you at least a match?” Aaron asked. "For Sarah."

“I didn’t get that far,” Robert admitted, picking the folder back up. It took a couple of minutes before he put it back down and nodded. “Yeah, I am a match. To a daughter I didn’t know I had. Who’s dying.”

Well, yeah. When put like that, Robert had had quite an eventful evening. Which was made more eventful by the call he made to Nicola, moving like he'd made a quick decision.

“Go into my safe in my office,” he said. “The passcode is 8341. There’s a red folder. Grab that, read it, file the papers. I want a divorce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the ease of this story I'm going to ignore there's a relation between Debbie and Aaron. It's just going to make things simpler and easier, and it's not like the show ever remembers they're related either!
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should apologise for the slow updates! Life has got super busy for me and I'm doing my best to write this asap! Anyway, enjoy!

Aaron had been quiet after the call, waiting for Robert to say something. Anything. Which he didn’t, staring into space. “You can’t file the divorce papers,” Aaron said. Even though he wanted it more than anything, he knew that Robert couldn’t do that.

“Yes, I can.”

“Chrissie knows you’ve been sleeping with a man for months,” Aaron said rationally. “If you throw her to the wolves, she will tell the world.”

“Fuck them,” Robert said. “I got elected, and if they don’t like the fact I enjoy sleeping with men, they should have realised that before they voted for me.”

“Well, I hope that’s… only one man,” Aaron said.

“You know there’s no one else,” Robert said, trying to calm down. He put his hands around Aaron’s waist and pulled him close. “Only you.” Robert kissed him softly.

“That’s good to hear,” Aaron said. “But we’ve got bigger problems.”

“Yeah,” Robert said, sitting down.

“I know Chrissie lied,” Aaron said. “Sarah isn’t her fault.”

“No,” Robert agreed. “But it is time for a divorce. It’s past time. I want to be with you, not hiding in the shadows.”

“You’ve no idea how people will take it.”

“Not really,” Robert said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Robert said. “Come on. I want to go to bed.” They did, although both of them slept poorly, Robert’s mind racing and Aaron’s not much better.

* * *

Inevitably, the second Nicola sent the divorce papers to Robert’s lawyers, the news leaked out to the press. One aide had probably seen it, and people who didn’t work in number ten itself didn’t have the obligation to keep their mouths shut.

“PM files for divorce!” It was the main story on every news channel at 1pm, and Aaron dreaded to think what the papers headlines would be the next day. Apparently Robert had cited irreconcilable differences as the reason to petition divorce. Though the pictures of Chrissie with the Parisian model had resurfaced and were circulating again. The spectre of blame was definitely on her.

“You’re divorcing me?!” Chrissie shrieked, barging into Robert’s office in parliament.

“You lied to me,” Robert said, not looking up from his paperwork. 

“They’re calling me a whore!” Chrissie snapped.

“Oh dear,” Robert said sarcastically.

“Listen to me!” Chrissie said, and Robert finally looked up. “I don’t care that you’re divorcing me. But you better repair my reputation, or I’m going to go straight to Fleet Street about your toyboy over here.” Aaron stayed quiet, even if he bitterly wanted to say something to her.

“They’ll believe you?” Robert asked. “A bitter scorned ex wife with no proof?”

“You weren’t careful,” Chrissie said. “I’ve got copies of the CCTV. You’ve screwed him all over parliament. I’m pretty sure that’s against your oath of office.” Robert flinched.

“I’ll make a statement,” Robert said, relenting. “That you’re a perfect angel and it’s my fault.”

“Robert!”

“Calm down, I’ll fix it, give me a couple of days,” Robert said. “You owe me.” Chrissie nodded, mollified. “What CCTV have you got?”

“The green benches in the house of commons?” Chrissie said. “Didn’t know you had it in you.”

Aaron remembered the occasion perfectly. _The house of commons was off limits to him because they had their own security, so Aaron usually hung around the bar until it was time to escort Robert back to number ten. But this time Robert had text him to join him. Aaron had felt strangely uncomfortable in the massive room that he’d seen so often on the news, even if Robert was the only one there._

_ “How was it today?” _

_ “Good,” Robert said, closing his files. “Very successful. All I could think is how you’d look naked on the green benches.” Aaron rolled his eyes. _

_ “That’s not a great line,” Aaron said, scowling at him. _

_ “No?” Robert asked. “Sit down.” Aaron did, smirking as Robert got on his knees and unbuckled his belt, mouth getting dangerously close already. _

_ “You make a good point,” Aaron said. “Don’t make me come. I want to fuck you.” Robert grinned. _

_ “Whatever you say,” Robert said, licking his lips. _

“You said the cameras were switched off,” Aaron reminded Robert when they were alone.

“The external ones were,” Robert said. “There must have been an internal one I missed.”

“Great,” Aaron said dully. The day got even more eventful because before Aaron could even absorb that, security brought Sarah in.

“Hi!” she said brightly. “So. Liver?”

“Sarah, it’s complicated,” Robert said, wondering if he had a migraine coming on. Things were happening so quickly he could barely keep up.

“It’s been days, you must know if you’re a match or not,” Sarah said impatiently. “Are you?”

“All right,” Robert said. “Yes, I am.”

“Great!” Sarah almost squealed. “So when can we do it?”

“There’s more to it than that,” Robert said. “I had a full work up done and it turns out…” how the hell did he tell her? This kid, well, no twenty one year old, that her life wasn’t what she thought. How would she take it? It was massive news.

“Don’t,” Sarah said. “I er… already know.”

Robert froze. “You know?”

“Yeah,” she said. “I asked my mum when dad wasn't a match. Look… I’ve already got a dad. I don’t need another one, I need a liver. So don’t make it into a big thing.”

“You just want to cut me open and have my liver then move on with your life?” Robert asked. “Take what you want and leave everyone else behind?” Sarah looked uncomfortable.

“Clearly your daughter, then,” Aaron said, trying to break the tension. It did work somewhat.

“Are we going to do this or do I have to keep looking for a liver?” Sarah asked.

“I run a country,” Robert said. “I can’t just drop everything.” Sarah didn’t look happy but she didn’t argue. “Give me... three weeks to tie everything off.”

“All right,” she said. “It’s better than my chances were a month ago, so I’ll take it.”

* * *

“Will you just say something?” Aaron was exhausted with a silent Robert for the rest of the day, even when they got into bed together.

“I don’t know what to say. Or think,” Robert said, rolling onto his side and looking at Aaron. “A lot’s happened in a very short space of time. I have a daughter. Who’s dying. Who doesn’t want to know me but is more than happy to cut me open and take my organs.”

“Like you wouldn’t do the same if it was a choice between living and dying,” Aaron said, though he spoke lightly, resting a hand on Robert’s hip. They gravitated towards each other, pressing bodies lightly.

“Yeah, maybe,” Robert said. “Then there’s Chrissie and the divorce. It’s public knowledge and she’s right, I need to protect her reputation, so I have to come up with some kind of statement while pushing the divorce through.”

“You didn’t have to push for the divorce,” Aaron said.

“Yes, I did. I had to do it for me.” Aaron shrugged, but was pleased nonetheless. “Then on top of that, the guy who’s trying to shoot me, who MI5 can’t find.”

Aaron frowned at him but Robert wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Do you know who it is?”

“No,” Robert said quickly. Too quickly. Aaron glared at him. “I don’t _know_ ,” he said again. “But I have a suspicion. The security services can’t find any political motivation and no one’s shouting about it online.”

“Which makes it personal, rather than a protesting group or terrorist,” Aaron said, following his thought.

Robert sighed, but he loved Aaron so he carried on. “My brother… family is everything to him, and he always felt like I tried to best him at everything. Probably not helped by sleeping with his wife when I was a teenager,” Robert admitted.

“Oh, so you think that’s a problem?” Aaron said sarcastically. He'd heard about the Katie saga before, it wasn't news to him.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never slept with someone and regretted it,” Robert snapped. “Anyway… He didn’t want Sarah to see me. I could have got her on the transplant list in minutes, even if I wasn’t a match, but my brother said no.”

Aaron followed quickly. “He knew you were her father.”

“I’m guessing, but yeah,” Robert said. “It’ll kill him to lose his family, especially to me, like this. Then add the pressure of Sarah being seriously ill…”

“Andy’s trying to kill you,” Aaron said, summing it up.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter update, but this really needed it's own chapter! Also I want to clarify, having a living liver transplant is very possible, as the liver is an organ that grows back, which I haven't said before. It was an oversight not to clarify that, and I'm sorry! Oh, and smut ahead ;)

Aaron took a risk. He called Jane to tell her about a shift change and she was more than happy to have the night off. He wanted to spend the whole night with Robert, even if Robert wasn’t exactly chatty. In the morning, Aaron nuzzled into him. He’d deny it if anyone ever mentioned it, but Aaron loved nuzzling into Robert’s body. “You’re still here?” Robert murmured, the light coming in the window a sign that Aaron’s alarm hadn’t gone off.

“Yeah, a shift change,” Aaron said lowly before kissing Robert deeply. Robert groaned into it, already interested in the possibility.

“Morning.”

“Mm,” Aaron agreed. Aaron rolled his hips and Robert raised an eyebrow.

“Like that is it?”

“Don’t you want a morning quickie?” Aaron asked.

“Yes,” Robert decided. “Definitely.” Aaron scrambled to get Robert out of his underwear, Robert’s hands joining in to get them both naked as soon as possible. Aaron rolled on top of Robert straddling him, Robert’s hands stroking Aaron’s body. Robert chucked Aaron the lube and Aaron started opening himself up, Robert focusing on the flickers on Aaron’s face. The little jolts of pleasure, Aaron’s sighs and gasps. “God, you look fit.” Aaron smirked, twisting his wrist as Robert stroked himself hard.

Aaron pulled his fingers free and added some more lube before pushing himself on to Robert, making Robert close his eyes, mouth open. His hands gripped Aaron’s hips hard enough to bruise and neither of them cared. Aaron started riding him, Robert losing his mind slowly at the almost torturous rhythm. Aaron felt so good, so tight around him and Robert wanted to thrust deeply into him, but couldn't in this position. "You're going to kill me."

"You're no good to me dead," Aaron said and Robert laughed, then groaning as Aaron reached to push a finger inside him as well. 

"I'm not going to last," Robert whispered, whining when Aaron hit his prostate. It was just a blur of pure sensation when he came, Aaron following just after. They were both a sweaty mess and they didn't care.

Aaron lay on Robert’s chest, panting as he tried to pull himself together. “I’m scared,” Aaron admitted, hearing the thump of Robert’s heart under his ear.

“Of what?”

“Losing you,” Aaron said.

“I’m not planning on getting shot,” Robert said, threading his hand through Aaron’s hair.

“No,” Aaron said. “You are planning on having an operation though. It’s serious surgery.”

“I know,” Robert said. “I’ll live.”

“I hope so,” Aaron said, pushing himself into Roberts body more.

“I have to do it,” Robert said. “Especially now I know she’s actually my daughter…”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I know. I just worry about you.”

“I like that you worry about me.”

“Am I going to be allowed in hospital to see you?” Aaron asked. Robert didn’t know. They were having a secret relationship, so…

“I don’t know.” Aaron sighed, but said nothing, content for the moment to simply hold Robert.

* * *

Aaron had taken to having rolling news on the TV when he wasn’t working. It was full of speculation about the prime ministers divorce, and Aaron almost hated how much of a gossip he was becoming. “A new statement has come from Robert Sugden,” the news presenter was saying, clearly reading it fresh off her autocue. Aaron stopped, waiting. “The Prime Minister wants it known that no blame should be attached to the former Mrs Sugden. They’ve simply grown apart and remain good friends with no hard feelings there. They will both abide by their current charity commitments.” 

Fair enough Aaron thought. He didn’t know if it’d be enough to stop the gossip but it was a start. He was also aware that time was running out. Sooner or later someone was going to talk about him and Robert. Aaron was deeply hoping it’d be later. He was fine with no one knowing about them, at least publicly for as long as possible.

“Are you sleeping with the prime minister?” Aaron spun around, staring at Adam.

“What?”

“I know you’re with someone,” Adam said. “You spend a lot of time at work and you’re glued to the news about his divorce.”

Why did Adam have to be observant _now_? “No, of course not.”

“Aaron, I know you too well,” Adam said, not believing him for a second. “Why did you get involved with him?”

What could Aaron say? Screwing him across the desk was just too damn tempting at the time? “I’m in love with him,” Aaron said. “I can’t stop it.”

“You’re playing with fire,” Adam said, shaking his head.

“Maybe,” Aaron said. “But it’s too late. I can’t end it. I won’t.” The conversation got cut off by a knock on the door. Aaron opened it to find Robert there. Great timing.

“Get in the car,” Robert said.

“What?” Aaron asked. “Where’s your security?”

“I’m looking at him,” Robert said. “We’re going to Yorkshire. Well… I’m going, I’m hoping you’re coming with me.”

“For how long?”

“A week?” Robert said. “I don’t know, I haven’t thought it all through.” 

Aaron rolled his eyes and muttered “let me grab a bag.” Robert smiled, coming into the flat and looking at Adam as Aaron grabbed some clothes. Adam was not happy. “You should leave Aaron alone.”

“He works for me,” Robert said.

“Not for sex he doesn’t,” Adam said. “You should leave him alone. He’s been through enough, he doesn’t need to get tangled up with you.” Robert frowned slightly, but said nothing, Aaron coming back with a holdall. 

“Steve’s going to kill you for cutting out on your security in number ten,” Aaron said.

“I wanted the best,” Robert flirted. “Come on, I want to get out of London.” Aaron smirked as he left.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kinds of G*rdon related warning for this chapter.

Robert wanted to drive, and Aaron let him. This was reckless, foolish, but Aaron wasn’t about to stop him. He did however call Steve. “Yeah, I’ve got him. He wants to go to Yorkshire. Yep. Yes. Right. Bye.”

“I’ve got permission from my babysitters?” Robert said sarcastically. 

“I’ve got to stick to you like glue,” Aaron said. “But yes.”

Robert didn’t speak until they were out of the heavy London traffic and driving more freely northwards. “So, Adam knows about us?”

Aaron sighed. “I denied it. He didn’t believe me.”

“He said something to me… that you’ve been through a lot.” Aaron looked at Robert sharply.

“What else did he say?”

“Nothing,” Robert said. “But it made me wonder. You don’t really talk about your past.”

“That’s because it’s not good,” Aaron said. “Just leave it. I don’t want to go into it. Okay?”

“Okay,” Robert agreed. “I’m here to listen. If you ever need me though.”

Aaron nodded, going silent. After a couple of minutes he spoke. “I was abused as a kid.” Robert pressed down on the accelerator rather hard before readjusting the car.

“I can pull over.”

“No, don’t,” Aaron said. Somehow this was easier without Robert’s knowing eyes on him. He knew Robert’s expressions so well, and he didn’t want to see the pity or sympathy there. It happened, it was in his past, it was done. “I don’t really want to go into all the details, I just can’t. But Adam knows, and that’s what he’s talking about.”

“Why does Adam know?” Robert asked. “Did you tell him?”

“I sort of had to,” Aaron said. “I brought... him to trial and got him sent down, so it became public knowledge. Adams been my best mate for years, so yeah, he knows all about it.”

“You… had to go through a court case?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said heavily. “I wasn’t sure if it was worth it at the time, but when he got sentenced… yeah, it was worth it.”

“How…”

“Eighteen years,” Aaron said, already knowing the question. “Good riddance.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Robert said. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that. But that seems... pathetic to say.”

“It’s er… what I had that nightmare about,” Aaron admitted. “Back when we were first starting to…”

“See each other,” Robert said. “At Chequers?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I woke up and panicked. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. It’s not your fault.”

“I told you at the time, I’d be ready to listen and be there for whatever you need.” Aaron nodded, even though Robert was driving and couldn’t see him.

“I’ve never told anyone that. Anyone I was… sleeping with, I mean.”

“Thanks for trusting me,” Robert said. Even though his mind was running at a hundred miles an hour, trying to work out the implications of what Aaron had told him.

* * *

They were quiet until Aaron told Robert to turn off for a hotel. “Why?” Robert asked.

“We can’t drive all the way to Yorkshire tonight,” Aaron said. “I’m responsible for keeping you alive, you can’t drive tired.”

“Oh, for God’s sake,” Robert said under his breath but turned off at the hotel sign anyway. “You’ll have to check us in.” Robert could hardly go to a reception desk without being noticed.

“Yeah,” Aaron said absently, double checking his gun and leaving it with Robert. He didn’t like leaving Robert alone, given the circumstances but he felt like he had to.

“I’ve never even touched a gun,” Robert said, looking at the weapon.

“Yeah, right,” Aaron said. “I thought you were a farm boy.”

“Okay, a shotgun yes,” Robert admitted. “A handgun no.”

“Point and shoot,” Aaron advised. “I’ll only be five minutes.” Robert nodded as Aaron went into the hotel, paying for a room. Robert wasn’t worried about his safety. He believed Andy was behind it, and he hadn’t told anyone he was leaving London. It would take a genius to follow him to a random hotel on the side of the motorway, and Andy was not a genius by any stretch. He was still thinking about that when Aaron came back.

“We’ve got a private entrance round the back,” Aaron said.

“Is that a coincidence?”

“This hotel’s on our green list,” Aaron said. “If we need to hide someone.”

“Should I be worried?” Robert asked, amused.

“There’s things security guards need to remember,” Aaron said. “Come on, I’ve got keys.”

Robert let Aaron lead the way, quickly going in to a detached room, at the back of the building. It was small, but private and that’s all Aaron cared about. “I hope you’ll pay the bill for this off expenses.”

Robert laughed. “I suppose.” Aaron double checked the windows and double locked the door before looking at Robert. “About what you told me…”

“Don’t,” Aaron said. “I don’t need a therapy session.”

“You said abuse. Were you raped?” Robert said. Aaron flinched. “I have to know, I’ve been sleeping with you for months.”

“Would it change anything between us?” Aaron said. “I still fell for you, everything would have happened exactly like it did.”

“Aaron,” Robert said softly. “It’s me.”

“Yeah, alright?” Aaron said, his back well and truly up. “A few times. No, I really, _really_ don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay,” Robert said, even though his heart was breaking. “Should we order some food?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

They shared a couple of pizzas before getting into bed. Robert’s mind was reeling at what Aaron had told him. It was probably a good job that his abuser was in prison because Robert would kill him. “Stop thinking about it,” Aaron said, more grumpy than he’d been in a while. Robert knew that touching Aaron usually comforted him, so he tested the waters, his hands on Aaron’s hips and pulling him close. Aaron relaxed a little so Robert knew it was the right call.

“I hate that someone hurt you so… horrendously,” Robert said. “I’m angry, and… I can’t believe how strong you are.”

“Don’t,” Aaron said. 

“Do you ever feel I’ve used you for sex?” Robert asked.

“When we first met?” Aaron said. “Yeah. Don’t you dare apologise, because I loved it. We both did, you know that.”

“Yeah,” Robert said, remembering it.

“I still want you to think I’m fit,” Aaron said bluntly. “I can’t have it if you’re always looking at me as a victim. I just… I need you in my life, Robert. This, I need this.”

“I’ll always want you,” Robert said. “I love you.”

“Yeah. Love you too.” Aaron kissed him gently, even though it was more of a restless night for them both.

* * *

In the morning, Robert woke up to Aaron kissing him. Oh, yes, a good way to wake up. They weren’t going to have sex, and they both knew that after yesterday, but still, it was fun to let hands wander against naked skin and kiss and moan a bit before they got moving towards Robert’s home. It gave Aaron the reassurance he needed too.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've not forgotten this story! For two reasons this is a short chapter. First, I've barely had time to write, but want to update as often as I can. Also, secondly the next chapter is going to be MASSIVE! Enjoy!

After their rather enjoyable make out session, Robert fell back to sleep. Aaron dozed, then got up and looked out the window, slowly starting to panic. He shouldn’t have told Robert. Robert would see him differently. He’d pity him or make him a victim and Aaron couldn’t bear that. Or maybe he’d pressure Aaron for more details. Aaron really couldn’t stomach going into it all again. He’s never pressured you before, he’s not like that, the reasonable voice in his brain said. But it was quickly being drowned out by Aaron’s fears.

“I can hear you thinking from across the room,” Robert said, voice slightly croaky. Robert got out of bed completely naked and stood behind Aaron, kissing his bare shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“I shouldn’t have told you,” Aaron said. “Yesterday. In the car. You’ll see me differently.”

“I don’t,” Robert said.

“Of course you do,” Aaron said. “Everyone does. You won’t even want me anymore.”

“I do want you,” Robert said. “But you don’t believe that.”

“My head… I’m screwed up Robert.”

“I love you.” He kissed Aaron’s shoulder again. Robert didn’t know if he was pushing it too far, he wrapped his arms around Aaron’s stomach and then let his right hand shift south. Aaron’s body was filled with tension, like he was expecting Robert to make a point. Robert slipped his fingers past the elastic waistband of Aaron’s underwear, the only thing Aaron was wearing. “Is this okay?”

“Mm,” Aaron said, though he still wasn’t exactly relaxed. Robert started stroking him hard, which didn’t take long, Aaron leaning back against Robert’s chest. Robert couldn’t see his face, but he’d known Aaron for months, and he could sense when Aaron closed his eyes, his breathing coming a bit heavier. Robert kissed his neck as he sped up his hand, just a little bit. Aaron was leaning back against him now, lost to the moment as Robert’s hand followed the practised movements he knew would make Aaron come.

“Rob…” Aaron gasped, body going tight with his orgasm, Robert stroking him through it. It was only after that Aaron laughed, almost embarrassed at having come from Robert’s fingers in front of a hotel window.

“Feel better?” Robert asked, pleased.

“Smug git.”

* * *

“Which one’s yours?” Aaron asked, watching the village scenery go by. He felt a jolt when he saw the Woolpack sign, knowing his mum owned it. But he’d never lived here, never even wanted to be with his mum. He was just angry at the world at the time and almost fell into being a security guard.

“I’m up at Home Farm,” Robert said. “The mansion at the top of the hill.”

“Of course you are,” Aaron said, rolling his eyes.

“It’s mine,” Robert said. “Chrissie has nothing to do with this house.”

“Right,” Aaron said. “Are you going to tell me why we’re here yet?”

“Maybe,” Robert said.

* * *

“Robert, this house is a nightmare,” Aaron said, cursing the multiple rooms. He was meant to keep Robert safe, but there were so many exit points from the building.

“Thanks,” Robert said sarcastically.

“I mean there’s so many windows,” Aaron said. “It’s my job to keep you alive.”

“Forget about work,” Robert said, stretching out on the sofa. “I am.” Aaron huffed, but didn’t argue. He did however bring up something that had been on his mind, sitting on the armchair and putting his feet on the coffee table.

“You do know the press is going to find out about us,” Aaron said. “Don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Robert said heavily. “Nicola thinks I should beat them to it. Release a statement first.” While it didn’t surprise Aaron, the thought did terrify him.

“Are you going to?”

“It’s are _we_ going to,” Robert said. “We’re a team, I won’t do anything without your say so.”

“I’m not the one the country’s interested in,” Aaron said. “It’s never going to go down well. Prime ministers gay lover.”

“Don’t say that,” Robert said scowling, hating Aaron’s tone more than the actual words.

“It’s what I am,” Aaron said simply. “It’s how they’ll all see me.”

“We’re more than that,” Robert said.

“I know,” Aaron said. “But I’m not looking forward to how the papers are going to talk about me. Homewrecker. God knows what else.”

“I’ll…”

“What?” Aaron said. “Protect me? You know you can’t.”

“Can we just…” Robert started. “Not focus on that right now. We’ll deal with it when it happens.” Aaron shrugged. It wasn’t something he was looking forward to so he was happy to change the subject. 

“Why have we come up here?” Aaron asked.

“For my mum,” Robert said, sighing heavily. “It’s the anniversary of when she died, and I always visit her.”

“Oh,” Aaron said. “I didn’t know. You should have shut me up.” Robert smiled without humour.

“I don’t even… she’s been dead for most of my life,” Robert said. “I wish I knew… what she thought about me. Who I grew up to be. What she’d have been like at my wedding. How she’d have been meeting you.”

Aaron hesitated. “Do you think she’d have liked me?”

Robert snorted. “No,” he said. “Because you’re not like anyone I think she’d have expected me to end up with. But you grow on people.” Aaron rolled his eyes.

“Thanks.”

“She’d have seen how much I love you.” Aaron did that small soft smile Robert adored.

“How’ve you been able to get time off work?”

“I always do at this time of year,” Robert said. “Nicola knows so she arranges my diary around it. Bringing you was just a bonus.” Robert smiled. “I’m hungry. Do you want me to cook?”

Aaron wasn’t about to turn down Robert’s home cooked meal so he nodded.

* * *

The day had got away from them and, given that it was November, the daylight faded quickly and Aaron knew they weren’t getting to Sarah’s grave today. Robert was occupying himself in the kitchen, looking right at home and Aaron was struck by a thought of how much he loved this incredible man.

“You’re looking at me,” Robert said, amused.

“I’m thinking about you,” Aaron said. “Are we here to confront Andy?” Robert sighed, but didn’t argue which Aaron took as confirmation. “Fine, I’m not going to stop you but for Gods sake will you wear a bulletproof vest?”

“Yeah, I will.” He agreed too quickly for comfort.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! No, I've not given up on this story, I'm more enthusiastic about it than ever! I've just been really busy in my personal life which means I haven't had the time to write any of this! Thank you for being patient!
> 
> Anyway, the big chapter, here we go!

Aaron woke up alone, going downstairs to find Robert signing for something from a delivery guy at the front door. “You’re not supposed to answer the door,” Aaron said without heat. “Someone’s trying to kill you, remember?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry I let you sleep in,” Robert said sarcastically. Aaron saw it was a bouquet of flowers, presumably for his mums grave and he let the argument drop. “I’ll make breakfast and we’ll go,” Robert said, giving Aaron a brief good morning kiss.

“Actually, I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” Aaron said. “I’m quitting.” Robert looked shocked. “As your security guard. I can’t do it anymore, Robert.” He looked horrified.

“Why?”

“Because I can’t pay attention,” Aaron said. “I always want to look at you, not at who might be threatening you. I’m not breaking up with you.”

“Professionally you are,” Robert said heavily.

“I have to,” Aaron said. “You’re not stupid, you know we can’t keep this up.”

“Yeah, I know,” Robert said. “I’m still going to miss screwing you in my office though.”

“Maybe we'll save that for anniversaries,” Aaron said and Robert smiled.

“Do you think we’ll last that long?” Robert asked.

He didn't answer but Aaron had a little smirk on his face and Robert didn’t push it.

* * *

Robert was quiet as they drove down into the village. Aaron had double checked and Robert had kept his word, wearing his bullet proof vest. They were well outside London, well away from where Aaron could control the variables, and if their suspicion was right… Andy wasn’t going to waste the chance.

They got out of the car at the graveyard, Robert leading the way to Sarah’s grave. He put the flowers down carefully. “Hi mum.”

“Should I leave?” Aaron said.

“Just give me a minute,” Robert said, forcing a smile. Aaron walked a few steps away, looking around at the deserted churchyard. There were a few people in the village, mostly going to work or school at this time in the morning. Nothing that looked dangerous though. He kept an eye on Robert who was clearly having a private moment with his mother, but he didn’t stay within earshot.

It scared Aaron. The idea of leaving Robert professionally. They only got so much time together because they had to be working together. Once Aaron left, Robert would still be the Prime Minister. Which meant that getting time together, particularly alone could be difficult. But Aaron knew it was the right decision. Whoever the shooter was, and Aaron was starting to have doubts about it being Andy, but it didn’t matter. It was someone after all.

* * *

Just as Aaron was doubting Andy's guilt, he saw a man approaching them, making a beeline for them.  Aaron grabbed Robert’s arm. “We need to leave. Now.” Robert looked over his shoulder and saw Andy approaching, very angry and holding a gun. Robert didn’t move though. “You planned this,” Aaron realised. “You wanted him to confront you.”

“I need this over,” Robert said. “I can’t spend my life looking over my shoulder. You can’t either.”

“Robert, this is dangerous!” Robert looked at Aaron, his face saying “I know” louder than words could. “Keep him talking. Buy time.” Aaron stood in front of Robert, his heart racing. It was his job after all.

“Hello Andy,” Robert said over Aaron’s shoulder.

Andy looked confused. “You knew it was me?”

“I guessed,” Robert said. “Good to know I was right.”

“God, even now you’re a smug arrogant bastard,” Andy said. “I’m holding a gun and you still think you can call all the shots?”

“If you were going to shoot me on sight, I’d already be dead on the ground,” Robert said. Aaron silently cursed him. Winding Andy up while he was aiming a handgun at Robert’s head was not part of the plan. Yes, a bullet proof vest was some protection. Not much good if Andy took a shot in Robert’s skull. “Did you know?” Robert pushed. “About Sarah?”

“Don’t!” Andy screamed. “How dare you! She’s mine! You take everything from me!"

“How long did you know?” Robert asked. Andy looked emotional and that worried Aaron. Emotional people were rarely rational.

“Since she was born,” Andy said thickly. “With her being so ill she had so many medical tests and we knew she wasn’t mine. I worked out it was you.” Andy’s voice filled with venom. “It’s always you!”

Robert snapped. “You’ve known for twenty years I had a daughter, and somehow **_I’m_** the bad guy?!” Robert was angry now. “If she hadn’t gotten ill again, you’d never have told me in the first place!”

“For God’s sake, he’s holding a gun,” Aaron said, rounding on Robert. “Stop trying to be right!” Aaron wanted to call for backup but there was no way to do that with Andy watching. Aaron couldn’t see a scenario that this ended well.

Robert pushed Aaron out of the way. “Go on then, shoot me,” he told Andy. “You tried decades ago…” Robert tailed off. “That’s why you tried to kill me when we were teenagers? It had nothing to do with Katie did it? It was all about Sarah.”

“You’re always the one who gets away with everything!” Andy shouted. “You didn’t deserve her! What about me?!”

“You’re deranged!” Robert snapped. “You don’t deserve anything! If it wasn’t for you, mum would still be alive!”

“It was an accident!” Andy shouted. “Killing you won’t be an accident.”

“Sarah won’t get a liver if you kill him,” Aaron said, thinking quickly. “He can’t donate if he’s dead.” That was the first thing that seemed to make Andy pause and consider it.

“No,” Andy said. “You wouldn’t agree to give anything away, let alone your liver. You’d have to have something in it for you.”

“He’s not that self centred,” Aaron said, scowling.

“Why are you defending him?!” Andy shouted. 

“Because I’m paid to,” Aaron said shortly. “Shooting him won’t give you anything you want, just a one way ticket to a prison cell.”

“It might be worth it to get rid of his smug face!” Andy shouted. “You always take everything from me! I have nothing left!”

“I take everything from you?!” Robert snapped. “You hypocrite! Who got daddy’s love and affection first last and always? Who took over the family business? Who robbed me of my inheritance?! Who killed MUM!” 

“I don’t think that’s helping,” Aaron said to Robert. “Especially not when he’s got a gun pointed at your head.”

“I didn’t kill her!”

“What, like you’re not shooting me?!” Robert snapped. “I’d have a mother if it wasn’t for a violent thug like you! I was fifteen, watching her burn in front of me! And you blame me!”

“It’s your fault Sarah went to find you! Because I wasn’t good enough for her!”

“Don’t you dare blame me!” Robert snapped. “No one in my life bothered to tell me she was mine! Until she’s grown up and done! She’s older now than when I was orphaned!”

“Robert, I love you, stop winding him up,” Aaron said under his breath. It was a bad habit. He and Andy always brought the worst out in each other. Robert pressed his hand to Aaron’s side, where he normally wore his gun but he could only feel Aaron’s body and the protective vest. Neither of them had much defence here.

“Andy, I’m not saying you don’t have reasons,” Aaron said, trying to calm the situation down. “But he’s not just your brother. What do you think they’ll do to you, the guy who killed the prime minister?”

“I don’t care!” Andy snapped. “I’ve got nothing!” Aaron saw the moment Andy decided to fire the gun, years of experience and training and he grabbed the gun, aiming it downwards before it exploded in his hands. Then the searing pain in his leg and Aaron was knocked off his feet, not before he saw Robert punch Andy, who fell backwards, hitting his head against a gravestone and knocking himself unconscious. Robert kicked the gun away before looking at Aaron on the ground. Blood. Blood. Blood. So much blood from his right thigh, Aaron’s face screwed up in pain as his hands ineffectually tried to stop the bleeding as Robert desperately called emergency services.

“Robert take your belt off,” Aaron breathed as Robert crouched over him.

“I don’t think now's the time to try and get me naked,” Robert joked, making a faint smile appear on Aaron’s face. He did it anyway, the leather hanging from his hand, having no idea what to do as he crouched over Aaron.

“I think…” Aaron started. “With this amount of blood… he’s got my femoral artery. It’s bad.”

“Okay,” Robert said, keeping one hand behind Aaron’s back. “Tell me what to do.”

“Wrap it above the wound,” Aaron said. Robert did as he was told. Aaron was sweating freely, breathing heavily. “Pull it tight and ignore me.” Robert had no idea what that meant as he pulled the belt as tight as he could, but Aaron screamed in pain and it became crystal clear.

“Sorry, sorry,” Robert said, but he didn’t let go of the belt. Aaron closed his eyes, trying to gather his strength.

“Put your hands… on the gunshot to try and slow the bleeding,” Aaron said, staring up at the sky. He could die here. The bleeding was really bad and he couldn’t hear sirens. He was at least… twenty minutes away from an emergency operating room. Probably longer. Was this it? Was this how he died? Mind you, almost in Robert’s arms. Worse ways to go.

“Aaron!”

“Sorry,” Aaron said, Robert’s panicked voice bringing him back to sense. “I was floating away.”

“Don’t.” Robert spoke forcefully. “Am I doing this right?”

“It’s fine,” Aaron said. “I love you.”

“Don’t you dare say goodbye,” Robert said. “I’ll kill you, alright?”

“Alright,” Aaron said. “I don’t regret it.”

“Regret what?”

“Taking the job,” Aaron said. “Kissing you. Spending months in your bed. Falling in love with you. I could never regret that.”

“I don’t either,” Robert said. “I was… I fell for you so quickly I don’t think I could have stopped it if I tried.”

“I’m O positive,” Aaron said quickly. “I’m going to need a transfusion. Tell the paramedics.”

“Why’re you rushing?”

“Because I think I’m going to pass out,” Aaron said. He’d never been in this much pain and life was starting to blur around the edges. The pain was fading actually and he wanted to go to sleep. He had enough sense to know that wasn’t a good idea. “If I die, I want to be cremated.”

“I’m not having this conversation.”

“Okay.” Aaron closed his eyes, only opening them when Robert kissed him. 

“Stay with me,” Robert said, his voice close to begging. “I can’t do this alone.”


	25. Chapter 25

Robert kept bouncing his leg up and down, waiting for news. He was in his own private waiting room in the hospital, apparently being the PM meant they didn’t want the attention in the general waiting room which was fine with Robert. He couldn’t even think about the political ramifications of this, his brother trying to shoot him, then being arrested while the prime ministers lover gets caught in the cross fire? Photos were bound to surface of Robert covered in blood. God the journalists are going to have a field day with this.

But right now all he could think about was Aaron. He had to be okay, he just had to be. Aaron had lost consciousness pretty quickly, and it was desperate minutes that felt like hours for the paramedics to arrive. They’d done a double take at Robert before working on Aaron. What turned Robert’s blood cold was that he overheard the word _amputation_ before Robert said absolutely no way was that a possibility. He didn’t know if they’d listened to him.

To be fair, Robert was getting updates every half an hour. He knew damn well that’s because he was the leader of the country, but right now he’d exploit everything he could. He also knew that Aaron’s next of kin had been informed. Which would be his mother. Robert was not looking forward to meeting her, especially when he was so stressed and emotional.

Robert looked up when Nicola and two security guards came in. “How’d you get here so fast?”

“Helicopter,” Nicola said, sitting next to him. “Don’t shake these guards off.”

“Andy’s been arrested, I don’t need them.”

Nicola ignored this. “How is he?”

“Er… the gunshot punctured his femoral artery. They’re trying to save his leg right now.”

“Right,” she said. “How are you?”

Robert snorted. “He could die. I could never see him again. How do you think I’m doing?”

“I meant… have you let the doctors check you out?” Robert gave a short nod.

“Go on,” Robert said. “Distract me. What’re the journalists saying?”

“Robert…”

“Tell me.”

“They’ve not caught on to the fact you’re screwing your security guard,” Nicola said. “Yet. A couple of people in the village heard the screaming match between you and Andy and different variations of that are circulating on twitter. Officially your guard got shot protecting you. But… all it’s going to take is someone to have caught a picture of you two together. I’m guessing you hardly kept it professional once Aaron had been shot?”

“Would you be asking that if it was you and Jimmy?” Nicola let it go. “I need Aaron to be alive. I need him. More than anything, more than the job, more than my family, I need him.”

“Aaron’s tough,” Nicola said. “He’ll pull through.” Robert looked at his hand, wedding ring in place. He’d worn it off and on since the divorce was announced. Sometimes it was easier to just keep it on for the cameras, but he didn’t want to now. He twisted it off and tucked it in his jacket pocket, knowing he would never wear that ring again, trying to ignore the blood stains on his clothes.

Nicola’s phone buzzed and she looked at it, sighing. “What now?” Robert asked.

“Photos are going around online,” Nicola said. Something in her tone told Robert it was of him and Aaron. Robert grabbed the phone. All in all it wasn’t that bad to be honest. It was of them together in the graveyard after Aaron had been shot. Even to the most oblivious person, they would be able to see the affection there. Robert wouldn’t hold anyone’s face like that, or gently pull his fingers through Aaron’s hair. Clearly one of the villagers had decided to sell the photos after they’d made a scene so publicly. Not that Robert could really blame them, it was bound to get out sooner or later. Both Aaron and Robert had known that. Still, Robert wasn’t exactly prepared for their relationship to become public knowledge while Aaron was on an operating table.

As Robert was scrolling and trying to reconcile himself to the fact he could get over this, they could both cope with this, more pictures were released. And this time they were more graphic. It looked like a journalist had been sitting on them for a few days, waiting for a moment to release them. The shots had to be taken with a professional camera, aiming right through the hotel window, catching the moments when Robert had stroked Aaron to a climax. Luckily (thank God, Aaron would be mortified) the window ledge hid anything truly graphic, but it was screamingly obvious what they were doing.

He handed the phone back to Nicola, he’d seen enough. Nicola’s eyebrows raised significantly. “Just… write me a speech or something to fix this.” She nodded, already taking notes on her phone as she left. Robert barely had time to think before she was replaced by a brunette woman, debating angrily and loudly with one of his new security guards.

“Get your hands off me!” she snapped. “Who do you think you are?!”

“What do you want?” Robert said tiredly. He’d aged about ten years today alone.

“My son’s been shot,” she snapped. “I hear that’s your fault.” Robert nodded briefly to the security guards who quickly searched her before letting her through.

“You must be Chas.”

“How do you know me?” she said.

“Aaron’s mentioned you,” Robert said. This woman seemed younger than Robert would have guessed. Also very very angry.

“How is he?”

“He was shot in the leg,” Robert said. “It’s bad. There was a lot of blood and he lost consciousness before the paramedics showed up. He’s in surgery. That’s all I know.” Chas looked Robert up and down, almost like she was assessing him.

“He got shot because he was protecting you,” she said with disdain.

“That’s his job,” Robert said. “He knew the risks.” Chas slapped him.

“What about sleeping with the boss?” she said. “Was that part of the job too?” Robert didn’t even bother to deny it. There was no point. “Yeah, I thought so. You’re just his type.”

“What’s Aaron’s type?” Robert was curious enough to say.

“Men he can’t have,” Chas said disdainfully.

“I’m getting a divorce,” Robert said.

“For Aaron? Don’t give me that,” she snapped.

“Can we just agree that we’re both here for Aaron and leave it at that?” Robert suggested.

“Fine.” Chas folded her arms and started tapping her heel against the linoleum floor, which was almost more irritating than her disdainful voice.

* * *

“Aaron’s out of theatre.” Robert let out the breath he’d been holding, feeling untold relief towards the surgeon. “He lost a lot of blood, but we managed to repair his gunshot wound.”

“How’s his leg looking?” Robert asked.

“It’s still attached,” he said. “There might be some mild nerve damage. We’re not sure how bad it’ll be until he wakes up.”

“But…” Chas said. “Nerve damage? He’s going to be able to walk again, right?”

“There are no guarantees,” the surgeon said. “It looks very likely he will, but that depends on him.” Robert felt a wave of fear wash over him. But at least he was alive, there was always that.

“I want to see him,” Chas said.

“They’re just moving him to his own private room,” he said. “We thought that was best with the er… speculation happening.” He nodded at Robert whose face heated up. He hadn’t dared go on twitter or the news channels yet. He wasn't sure he could face it right now.

“Let me know as soon as I can see him,” Robert said firmly, and the surgeon nodded.


	26. Chapter 26

It didn’t take long before both Robert and Chas were shown to a private room, Aaron asleep on the hospital bed. Robert didn’t even entertain the idea of him not being there when Aaron woke up, it wasn’t going to happen. In the end, it didn’t take more than twenty minutes or so for Aaron to start to stir, groaning as he returned to consciousness.

"Hi love," Chas said. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Aaron said, looking around the room, then eyes settling on Robert who smiled slightly.

"Do you remember what happened?" Chas asked. Robert was curious about this too and Aaron nodded.

"Yeah, everything," he said. “Mum, can you give me and Robert some space?” 

“Of course,” she said, smiling at Aaron but glaring at Robert as she left. Robert also knew she’d be watching at the window.

"You scared the hell out of me," Robert said, running his fingers through Aaron's hair and kissing him gently. Aaron looked pleased at the affection. “Your mum doesn’t like me,” Robert said bluntly. Aaron did a half shrug. 

“She was never going to. You haven’t had a shower?” Robert looked at his bloodstained clothes.

“I was more worried about you,” Robert said. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been run over by a truck,” he said. “Go on, what’s the verdict?” Robert hesitated. “My leg?”

“Well, they wanted to amputate it at first because of the damage,” Robert said. “No!” Robert added as Aaron looked panicked, his hand drifting down to feel his right leg. “I told them not to.” 

Aaron nodded, relieved. “What else?”

“I should get the doctor,” Robert said.

“Oh,” Aaron said heavily. “Just tell me.”

“There’s some nerve damage,” Robert said. “They’re not sure how bad it is until you wake up and they test you.”

“Great,” Aaron said dully.

“There’s something else,” Robert said. “We’ve gone public.” Aaron looked surprised and Robert handed him his phone with the pictures. Aaron blanched, not looking at them for very long.

“What’ve you said?”

“Nothing.”

“Robert!” Aaron snapped. “You can’t leave this, you have to repair the damage.”

“I will,” Robert said. “I needed to know you were okay.” 

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Is Nicola having kittens?”

“Yes,” the woman in question said, coming in to Aaron’s hospital room, Chas hovering on the outside. “Here’s your speech.”

Robert took the sheaf of paper, scanning over it. “When am I giving it?”

“Now,” Nicola said. “The worlds press are waiting outside the hospital, they know somethings going on.”

“I don’t have a change of clothes,” Robert said.

“Good,” Nicola said. “Let the world see you bloodstained. It’ll do you a favour after being photographed with your lover at a hotel window.” Ever practical.

“Cheers Nic,” Robert said sarcastically.

“Go,” Aaron said. “I know the game, I’ll be watching on the telly. I’m sure it’ll be a live news conference.”

Robert rolled his eyes but smiled. “Be awake when I get back.” Aaron nodded, leaning up for a brief kiss before Robert and Nicola left, discussing strategies for how to deal with the meltdown.

* * *

Robert took a deep breath before stepping out onto the hospital steps. Given that they were in Yorkshire, he was quite surprised at just how many of the press were on the doorstep, waiting for him to speak at the hastily prepared lectern. He emerged, speech in hand, blinking through the rapid flashing cameras, bracing himself. This was quite possibly his most important speech, certainly to keep his position as Prime Minister. God knows how the British public would take to this. He looked at Nicola’s speech again and changed his mind, clearing his throat.

“I have a speech here that’s been written for me by my team. But I’m not going to read what they want me to. I’m going off script.” Robert swallowed, knowing Aaron was watching and he felt a little braver. “As you know, someone has been attempting to shoot me over the past few months. Another attempt was made this morning and the police arrested the culprit. Unfortunately, one of my security guards was shot while defending me.” Robert cleared his throat.

“I don’t doubt that you’ve all seen the pictures that have emerged. Yes, I have been having a relationship with one of my security guards.” The massive flash of cameras at that sentence almost stunned Robert for a few seconds. “I did not know him before he got the job. I had no influence in getting him employed, and he will be removed from my staff immediately as there’s a clear conflict of interest.” Aaron had said he wanted to leave, so Robert felt secure in saying that, even if it would have surprised him.

“What has not been widely reported in the media is that privately my wife and I had been separated for some time before it was made public.” There was a murmur from the press. “I have no ill feeling towards Chrissie, and I have great respect for her. We are both still planning to continue working on our charities together.”

“I did not plan for any of this to happen. I was focusing on my job and putting this country first. I didn’t plan to fall in love. That said, being in love does not alter how capable I am at the post I was elected to. I will leave you with this. I don’t want to choose between my job and my partner. But if the media forces me to choose? I will have to walk away from the job I love. Thank you.” Robert felt nervous as hell as he walked back into the hospital. He didn’t plan on leaving Aaron’s side, now that dealing with the media was done. He'd let them argue it out over the next couple of days, right now he needed Aaron.

* * *

Aaron had been watching on the TV. He’d known he couldn’t continue working for Robert, but even so hearing it had made his stomach drop. Robert had been honest, more honest than he’d expected, and he’d flushed when Robert said he loved him in front of the world. 

Unfortunately Chas was in the room with him, and Aaron could see she wasn’t that happy. “Can you just leave him alone?” Aaron said. “This isn’t his fault.”

“Andy wasn’t aiming at you,” Chas said shortly.

“I took the job,” Aaron said. “The risk goes with the contract. Just…” Aaron gave it up. He didn’t say anything else until Robert appeared at the window of his hospital room.

“I’m hungry,” Aaron said. “Can you find me a burger or something? Something that’s not hospital muck.”

“Yeah of course,” Chas said, pleased to have something to do, although it didn’t stop her glaring at Robert on the way out.

“How do you think it went?” Robert asked, sitting by Aaron’s bed.

“I didn’t think you’d say all that,” Aaron said. “You were honest.”

“I hope it’ll be enough,” Robert said. “Anyway, how’s your leg?”

“I’m on so much medication I can’t even feel it,” Aaron said. “Come here.” Robert did and they shared a soft gentle kiss. Whatever would come their way, they’d deal with it together.


	27. Chapter 27

Aaron felt increasingly uncomfortable, lying immobile in a hospital bed. They’d started lowering his pain medication to try and work out if he had any permanent damage. “What’s wrong?” Robert asked, looking up from his phone with the influx of messages and media enquiries, all of which he was pretending didn't exist.

“I need the bog,” Aaron admitted. Robert caught on quick, realising Aaron wasn’t sure if he could walk to the bathroom on his own.

“Come on,” Robert said, not letting Aaron think about it too much, helping him up.

“This is so embarrassing,” Aaron said, face red.

“It’ll be me in a few weeks,” Robert said. Aaron looked at him blankly as they shuffled to the bathroom. “My liver?”

“Right,” Aaron said. “I’d almost forgotten that.”

“It’s been a hectic few days,” Robert said. “Can you stand?”

“I don’t know.” Aaron tried it and managed to stand. “At least I can do that.” Robert left the bathroom, only coming back when he heard the toilet flush.

“I’m so fucking useless,” Aaron said, putting an arm around Robert’s shoulders to help get him back into bed.

“You’re not useless,” Robert said. “Come here.” Robert kissed him, intending for it to be a soft kiss, but it wasn’t. After everything they’d been through, everything that had happened, Robert ended up pushing Aaron against the bathroom wall, kissing him thoroughly. Aaron moaned against Robert’s lips, desperate for him. 

“I don’t want to lose you,” Aaron said.

“You’re not losing me,” Robert said, stroking his hair and not following what he meant.

“If the media ruin your career…”

“I don’t care,” Robert said. “You’re more important.” Aaron wasn’t sure if he should argue that, but Robert’s mouth made it pointless anyway.

“Oi!” They broke apart to a loud bang on the bathroom door. What surprised Robert was it wasn’t Chas’s voice. He opened the door to see Sarah, looking very emotional and flanked by a security guard.

“Do I let her stay?” the guard asked.

“Yes,” Robert said. “She’s fine.”

“I am here and I have a name!” Sarah snapped. The guard left and Robert helped Aaron back into bed.

“They’re saying it’s dad on the news,” Sarah said. “Is it true? He shot you?”

“No, he missed and shot Aaron,” Robert said, sitting down heavily. “But yes, it is true. I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Sarah asked, sitting down next to Robert. “Why would he do that?” She looked very young all of a sudden. “It was because of me, wasn’t it? Because I went looking for you?”

“Something like that,” Robert said. “It’s not your fault.” She nodded but didn’t look happy.

“He’d been a bit… weird ever since I got ill again,” she said. “And then when I said I’d try and look for you he got worse. But I never thought he’d… go that far. I knew he didn't like you but... this?”

“Andy was never… great at handling his own emotions,” Robert said. “But I’m sorry for you. It really isn’t your fault Sarah.”

“Are we still on?” she asked after a moments silence. “For the liver? I know it's bad timing, but I'm in a bit of a rush.”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “We’re still on.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Sarah almost leaned into Robert’s side, and he let her, feeling a wave of emotion threaten to overwhelm him, with the daughter he’d never had the chance to know.

* * *

“Okay, so tell me when you can feel this,” the doctor said. Aaron felt frustrated, the doctor gently pressing a metal instrument against his foot, slowly working higher. 

“There,” Aaron said eventually. “I felt that one.” The doctor nodded, checking his reactions until he sighed, looking at both Robert and Aaron. “What’s the verdict?” Aaron asked.

“I’ve checked your postoperative scans, and judging by your response here, you’re going to have some occasional numbness in your foot.”

"Just his foot?" Robert asked.  “Will I be able to walk?” Aaron asked at the same time.

“Yes,” the doctor said. “You should be fine to be discharged in the morning. I’d like a follow up appointment in two weeks to check progress, but you don’t need to stay here. Just take it easy, okay?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Aaron said. When they were alone, Robert smiled at him. 

“That’s good news, right? That you can walk again?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron said. It really was “So show me the bad news.” Robert looked shifty. “The press. What are they saying?”

Robert got his phone out. “Nicola wants to kill me for going off script. But they’ve not all condemned me. A couple of papers are calling it the speech of the decade.”

“Yeah, right,” Aaron said. He grabbed Robert’s phone and looked through the headlines. Robert was right, it was a pretty even fifty fifty split. Some were condemning Robert for an extra marital affair, even though Aaron suspected that if he were a twenty something blonde woman, it wouldn’t be a problem. A couple of papers were calling it romantic, and a couple more were focusing on the fact that Robert’s brother shot him, or at least tried to. 

Next Aaron scrolled through twitter, trying to determine public opinion. Twitter, surprisingly seemed much more warm to the possibility of the PM with a boyfriend. Some even called it romantic. Aaron cringed at some of the over eager responses. He wanted Robert, but he never had any interest in Robert politically. It didn’t matter to him, what Robert did for a living.

Someone had found a photograph from the state dinner Aaron had attended months ago, Robert and Chrissie all dressed up and Aaron in the background. It was obvious he was lusting after the PM. Aaron didn’t doubt more photos like that would emerge, once the media got going on him. Which made him worry about something else.

“What if they find out about… Gordon?”

“Who’s that?” Robert asked blankly. Aaron realised he’d never told Robert the name of the man who’d abused him, or their relationship.

“The guy who…” he finished awkwardly.

“They won’t,” Robert said. “Even if they do, it’s illegal to print it. They cannot name someone who was under eighteen when the abuse happened, it’s a crime to print your name with that attached.”

“Is that new legislation?” Aaron asked.

“It might be,” Robert said shiftily. “All right, yeah it is. I wanted to get in first. I wanted to protect you, because it was always a matter of when, not if… us came out. So yeah, I rushed through a law to make it illegal for the media to name minors of abuse. Not that anyone argued with me. No one will print anything about that.”

“Thanks,” Aaron said, even though that word seemed so pathetic. But he did really appreciate it. “I just want to go home.”

“Which home?”

“I meant with you,” Aaron admitted. “Am I going to be welcome in number ten or will they escort me out of the building?”

“Of course you’re welcome.” Robert leaned over the bed and kissed him softly. Aaron felt well and truly loved, even under horrible circumstances. "Always."


	28. Chapter 28

Aaron tentatively found his feet. It was a strange sensation, standing up and walking without being able to feel anything in one of his feet. But his balance was okay, and he took a couple of steps, feeling more confident. Yeah, he could live with this. He was alone, having sent Robert out for some of his clothes. He wanted to see how mobile he was alone, without Robert’s sympathetic pity. Yeah, sure it’d come from a good place, but Aaron still didn’t want to see it.

“You’re standing,” Robert said, coming in and handing Aaron a bag of clothes.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “My foot works.”

“Good.” Robert kissed him gently. “You’d be a grumpy ass git if you were stuck in a walking frame.” Aaron laughed, because it was true.

“Can we get out of here?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “There’s a helicopter waiting to take us back to London. We’ll go in number ten by the back entrance so no one will photograph us.”

“Great,” Aaron said dully. “Is mum outside?” Robert nodded.

“She’s not very happy with me.”

“I always did go for inappropriate men,” Aaron said, mimicking his mother's voice.

“Is that what I am?” Robert asked with a smile. “Inappropriate?”

“You’re the prime minister,” Aaron said. “You’re about as inappropriate as it gets.” Robert sighed as his phone rang yet again. “Get it,” Aaron said. “I’ll say goodbye to my mum.”

“Okay,” Robert said, already answering it. Aaron got dressed slowly before letting Chas in.

“Hiya love,” she said. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Aaron said. “But I’m walking so it could be worse.”

“I wish you’d be more careful,” she said. “I worry about you.”

“I can’t guard Robert any more anyway,” Aaron said with a tinge of regret. “So… I guess it doesn’t matter now.”

“Do you like him?” Chas asked, and it actually sounded like she was listening to him. “Really like him?”

“I love him, mum,” Aaron said. “More than I thought I ever could. I know he’s not… easy, but…”

“You were never going to pick easy.” Chas gave him a hug. “Take care of yourself. And your foot.”

“Yeah, I will,” Aaron said.

“Call more often,” she said, slightly reprimanding him.

“I’ve been a little busy,” Aaron said. “I’ll try. Thanks mum.” It was good, to leave things on a positive note before going back to the capital.

* * *

Aaron decided he hated helicopters. They felt far less stable than traditional aeroplanes and he really didn’t like being in such a small cramped space.

“We’ll be there in twenty minutes,” Robert said, squeezing his hand to try and help Aaron’s discomfort. When they landed, Aaron’s legs were wobbly, and it was nothing to do with the recent gunshot wound. He was tired and the arrangements to get them back to number ten floated past him. Robert knew he was exhausted, and it didn’t take long before they were in a car with blacked out windows, Steve as their security guard, heading to the centre of London.

Steve caught Aaron’s eye in the rear view mirror and Aaron felt himself go red. This was who he worked for until a very short while ago after all, and he’d hardly acted professionally.

“I knew you were sleeping with him,” Steve said. That surprised Aaron. “I thought it was better the PM had someone we’d vetted, rather than go screwing anyone he met on the street.”

“Make me sound like a whore, thanks Steve,” Robert said sarcastically, more than annoyed at this turn of conversation.

“I don’t care who you get off with,” Steve said bluntly. “It’s my job to keep you alive. Aaron wasn’t going to hurt you.” They fell into a very uncomfortable silence until they’d all piled into number ten, thankfully with no photographers or journalists seeing them.

Aaron looked at the stairs and sighed. He wanted to sleep in Robert’s bed, but he wasn’t sure how his leg would hold up to the staircase, especially after doing a lot of walking today. Even without the numbness, his thigh had a hole in it from the bullet. “We can have a bedroom downstairs,” Robert said, seeing the problem.

“No,” Aaron said. “Just give me a minute.” Robert helped Aaron awkwardly shuffle up the stairs.

“Thanks,” Aaron said, almost falling into Robert’s bed. 

“Painkillers,” Robert said. “Then you can sleep.” Aaron rolled his eyes but didn’t argue, and within thirty seconds he was snoozing. Robert plugged Aaron’s phone in to charge, then closed the door.

He had a long afternoon ahead of him, trying to repair his public image, particularly with the conservative press. “Right, Nicola,” he said, quickly calling and going downstairs to the offices. “I need Graham.”

“He’s an old army guy,” Nicola reminded him. “He’s not going to speak up for you and your boyfriend.”

“He will when I’m finished with him,” Robert said. He didn’t like Graham personally, but there was no doubt he held a lot of sway with the old boys of the party. Getting him on side would help massively.

* * *

Robert lost track of time. It had gone past ten in the evening and he was still working. Graham had agreed to speak up for Robert, and that his private life should remain private, in exchange for Robert supporting him as the next leader in public. Robert felt that was fair, he didn’t really care who was PM after him. Then he’d been working with Nicola, finding friendly and pet journalists to spin positive pieces.

In the past twenty four hours the press had dug up a lot of photos of Aaron. None of them were bad, or even that interesting. Most were in the background while he was doing his job, protecting Robert. But every photo needed checking and double checking.

Eventually, with a headache brewing, Robert told Nicola to go home. He could survive this if he just weathered the storm. “Are you sure?”

“Go be with your kids,” Robert said. “Stop Jimmy from lynching me. I need some sleep anyway.”

“You know, if we released the liver transplant to the public, you’d get a lot more sympathy…” she said.

“Sarah doesn’t deserve that,” Robert said. He knew it’d come out, because recovering from the surgery would take some time, but he wouldn’t use that to protect his public image. It was too... mercenary.

“Hey.” They both looked around to see Aaron at the office door, a slouchy hoodie and jogging bottoms on. He also had bare feet which looked almost endearing under the circumstances.

“Yeah, I’ll go home,” Nicola said. “I’m glad you’re okay,” she said to Aaron as she passed. Aaron closed the door behind her.

“How’s it going?” Aaron asked.

“Fine.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Aaron said. “Your shirt’s rumpled, your hair is standing on end because you keep running your fingers through it. How’s the reaction?”

“It’s been hard work today, but I think we’re going to get through it,” Robert smiled at him. “You made it downstairs on your leg.”

“It’s stiff, but it’s working,” Aaron said. “I miss you.”

“I’ve been with you all the time you’re awake,” Robert said.

“No,” Aaron said. “I miss you.” Robert got the point and put his work away, or at least the important things. 

“Come on, upstairs,” Robert said. Aaron shook his head.

“No,” Aaron said. “I think we should fuck on your desk.”

“What, for old times sake?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, kissing Robert deeply. Robert’s hands came around his hips, pulling him close. A lot had happened since the last time they'd had sex.

“Tell me if I hurt you,” Robert said. Aaron nodded, his hands already at Robert’s belt. This was going to be desperate and quick after the last few days, but it was exactly what they both needed.


	29. Chapter 29

Aaron woke up to Robert kissing his shoulder. “Hmm?”

“I’ve got to go,” Robert said. “I’ve got a speech at a sixth form college. Trying to encourage students.”

“Isn’t that cancelled?” Aaron asked.

“I’m trying to keep things as normal as possible,” Robert said. “I’ll see you later.”

“Mm, bye,” Aaron said, before drifting back to sleep. He wasn’t fully recovered after his operation, but he appreciated Robert saying goodbye anyway.

* * *

When Aaron woke up properly he had a word with the staff. He felt slightly uncomfortable being the one giving the orders, but he’d decided to try and make the house dry. Robert’s liver operation was in a week so he shouldn’t be drinking alcohol. The staff listened to him, but it still felt strange to be the one giving the orders.

“Oh. You’re here are you?” Aaron looked at Chrissie, two suitcases behind her.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “You’re leaving?”

“Yes,” she said. “It’s time. I’ve not got all my things so I’ve locked my bedroom door…”

“What, just in case I feel like stealing your crap?” Aaron said. “Sorry, that was…”

“You stole my husband, why not my jewellery too?” Chrissie said. She sighed heavily. “I’m done with Robert, I don’t have any bitterness there. Just… good luck with him. He’s hard work.”

“I know that,” Aaron said. “But I love him.” Chrissie nodded.

“There’s my keys,” she said, putting them on the side. “Goodbye Aaron.”

“Bye,” he said, watching her leave. It felt odd, to have the most important house in the country to himself. Very strange.

* * *

Robert felt slightly nervous before his speech, but he got into the swing of it, and by the time he’d finished, he felt more confident. Up until the point where he asked the gathered sixteen to eighteen year olds if there were any questions about his education policy.

“Is Aaron with you?” one pretty and confident girl asked him, trying to look behind him.

“Er… no,” Robert said after a second. “He’s at home, recovering from his surgery.”

“When you say home, do you mean Downing Street?” another girl asked.

“Er… yeah, I do,” Robert said. He should have predicted this onslaught of questions, and he looked at one of his aides, trying to get out of this.

“So you’ve swapped Chrissie for this Aaron?” a lanky teenage boy said.

“Are you going to get married?”

“Oh please, he won’t be divorced yet,” a blonde girl said. “Right?”

“I don’t think my divorce has been finalised yet,” Robert said, flailing a little.

“But if it was?” lanky boy asked. “Would you be marrying Aaron then?”

“I er… don’t think that’s any of your business,” Robert said. “Are there any questions about the education program?” No one said anything. “About my personal life?” A series of hands went up. “Perfect.”

* * *

Aaron was watching rolling news. It didn’t exactly surprise him that Robert’s speech at the sixth form was live streamed, even though under normal circumstances it wouldn’t be, but this was hardly normal.

The speech was just as boring and dull as Aaron anticipated. Aaron knew he didn’t exactly fit Robert politically, because Aaron didn’t give a stuff about politics. He couldn’t even remember if he’d voted for Robert in the last election or not, truth be told. So a speech about education reform was more than likely to send him to sleep.

But it was the questions afterwards that got Aaron’s attention. Trust a bunch of teenagers to ask the really awkward questions.

“How scared were you when Aaron got shot?”

“Do you really love him or is the sex good?”

“How did Chrissie react?”

They were just the questions Aaron caught in the general hubbub of noise.

“Look,” Robert said. “I know my relationship with Aaron is new, and it’s all everyone wants to know about. I understand that, of course. But I am going to continue to do the job I was elected to do, which includes talking to you and your college this morning. But as everyone seems to be massively interested in my private life… I will answer a couple of questions. Yes, Aaron is living with me in Downing Street, and he hates the attention that’s on him right now. Yes, I am in love with him and I didn’t plan to meet anyone at all. It was a massive surprise to me. The party has decided to support me and my relationship with Aaron, and we all know if I’d divorced my wife and fallen for another woman, no one would spend a second worrying about it. Aaron isn’t going anywhere, my future is with him. If there’s nothing else…” Robert looked at his aide and left the podium, but not before Aaron called him quickly.

Robert was still in the camera shot as he answered the phone. “I love you too,” Aaron said and Robert smiled broadly.

“Good,” Robert said. “I needed to hear that after being roasted by some teenagers.”

“You’re doing amazing,” Aaron said. “I can’t imagine how difficult this is for you.”

“It’s worth it,” Robert said. “We can have a long filthy bath together later to celebrate.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I like the sound of that. But no drink. Your surgery is in a week, you can’t drink.” Aaron saw Robert roll his eyes on the TV. “I saw that.”

“I’ll be fine,” Robert said. “I can’t wait to get home to you.”

“Me too.”

* * *

Aaron rested and scanned through the news for the rest of the day, and the tide had turned. Even the most conservative publications were realising that Aaron wasn’t going anywhere, and was going to be the new permanent fixture. Aaron was relieved, because he didn’t want to cost Robert his career, even if it’d been touch and go for a while.

Robert came back while Aaron was running a bath. Robert had text him, letting him know he was on his way back. “You did really well,” Aaron said.

“I’m tired of it all,” Robert said, taking his jacket off. “I’m tired of having to justify you to bigoted people. You matter, that should be enough.”

“I know that,” Aaron said. “That makes it enough.” Robert smiled and kissed him, letting Aaron strip him slowly, before returning the favour. The only tense bit came when Robert looked at Aaron’s dressing, taking it off carefully. Aaron winced.

“Does it hurt?”

“I’m on a lower dose of painkiller,” Aaron said. “Yeah, it does.” Robert nodded, taking it off and looking at the raw pink skin there, still barely healed. They both got in the bath, which was more like a small swimming pool.

“I don’t like your job,” Aaron said, stretching his legs out. “But it does come with some perks.”

“Like the bathtub?” Robert said, smiling at him. “I’ll miss this bathroom when I'm kicked out of office.”

“Mm,” Aaron said. He really fancied a beer but that felt selfish when Robert couldn’t drink. 

“I’ve got to ask you something,” Robert said. “There’s a ball next week. I have to go, and I was hoping… wondering if you might come with me.”

“Oh, God,” Aaron said. “When?”

“The night before the transplant operation,” Robert said. “It gives us an excuse and we wouldn’t have to stay long. It’s for other European leaders, a reception in London.”

“Are journalists going to be there?” Aaron asked with trepidation.

“Two official photographers,” Robert said. “Not anyone sordid, they’ve been employed by my office.”

“I don’t have anything to wear.” Robert grinned, knowing that was a yes.

“I’ll get your suit sorted,” he promised. “It’ll be okay.” Aaron had known that being Robert’s boyfriend, partner, whatever you wanted to call it, he’d have to be introduced to the elite circles but that didn’t mean he looked forward to it at all.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Oi, loverboy!” Robert looked at the ceiling, hearing Nicola’s voice.

“I’m busy!”

“I really don’t care who you end up screwing but you said you’d sign this before the end of the day,” she shouted. Robert looked at Aaron who nodded slightly.

“All right, come in.” The bubbles in the bathtub made it impossible to see anything, but Aaron still wished Nicola would bugger off.

“Sign,” she said, handing Robert a pen and a towel to make sure he didn’t get water all over the paperwork.

“There, happy?” he asked.

“Very,” she said. “If you’d have given me five minutes before seeing Aaron I wouldn’t have had to interrupt.”

“Lock the door on your way out,” Robert said. “And if anyone interrupts us, other than anything we order from the kitchen, they’ll be looking for a new job in the morning.”

“Noted,” she said.

“Are we ordering food from the kitchen, then?” Aaron asked when they were alone. They didn’t usually.

“I don’t feel like cooking. It’s been a long… month,” Robert said. “There’s got to be a couple of perks to this job.”

“Fair enough,” Aaron said with a smile.

* * *

_ One week later. _

Aaron was wearing the most expensive suit he’d ever touched. The fabric was soft and it was incredibly well fitting, so much so he knew Robert had had a hand in picking it. He felt like an imposter. He didn’t do this, dress up like this, go to those posh events. Would they even serve beer there? God. Going as the PMs boyfriend was terrifying.

Robert came in and his breath caught. “Wow,” he said, eyes grazing Aaron’s body. “Wow. You look… you should dress up more often.”

“It feels weird,” Aaron said. “To be wearing a suit like this. To go to a formal event without having a gun hidden on me.”

“We’ve got guards,” Robert said, putting his hands on Aaron’s hips. “You’ll be safe.”

“I feel like an imposter.”

“I won’t leave your side,” Robert said. He kissed Aaron who then looked at him. He’d been so worried about himself that he hadn’t looked at Robert, dressed up. He looked incredible and Aaron grinned. Peeling Robert out of that later was going to be… very entertaining.

“Lets go.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I can't believe how quickly I'm updating!!
> 
> Just one chapter+ epilogue to go! Thank you for the encouragement on this fic!

> The car pulled up outside a very grand building and Aaron felt nervous as hell. “I shouldn’t be here,” he said.

“Yes you should,” Robert said. “It’ll be okay, I’m with you.” Aaron looked in Robert’s eyes and felt a little braver, nodding once. Robert held his hand tightly as they got out of the car. As they entered the ballroom, Aaron felt everyone staring at him, even if it wasn't true. He felt so far out of his comfort zone, with all these important well dressed people.

After ten minutes or so, Robert said hello to the Danish PM. He was of a similar age to Robert and he’d always found him friendly, not to mention his pretty little wife who had a massive smile on her face. “Robert! Nice to see you!” The man shook hands with him, then looked at Aaron. “Is this him, eh?”

“Er, yeah,” Robert said. “This is Aaron.” Aaron forced a smile and offered his hand which the Danish PM shook.

“Oh, very nice,” he said. “I can see why you dumped your wife, eh Robert?” he gave Aaron and Robert a big wink before grabbing a glass of champagne. Aaron realised after about twenty minutes that these people didn’t care about him. They were all far too involved with their self importance and Aaron relaxed very slightly. Robert’s hands never leaving him helped. Either a hand on his waist, his back, squeezing his own palm, every touch helped.

Actually, after a while, when Aaron realised everyone wasn’t looking at him and that they were all too absorbed in their own lives, Aaron started to enjoy himself. Robert had been accosted by a European leader (Spanish?) and was taking shop, so Aaron propped up the bar. It allowed him to look at Robert’s profile and really appreciate how attractive he was. Sometimes Aaron took it for granted, but… wow. Aaron took a swig of his beer before walking over to Robert.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we have to go,” Aaron said, sounding more confident than he was. Robert did that little smirk, able to read what Aaron was after and he nodded slightly. Robert looked at his watch. 

“Yes, unfortunately we do,” Robert said. “Sorry, my niece has an early hospital appointment in the morning.”

“Of course, Robert. Take care.”

Robert grabbed Aaron’s hand, taking them to a waiting car outside and getting in the back seat .“I know that look on your face,” Robert said.

“Oh do you?” Aaron said. “You look fit.”

“How’s your leg?” Robert asked.

“Well enough to fuck you all night,” Aaron said. The driver coughed, but Aaron didn’t care. He wanted Robert’s body underneath him right now.

* * *

They both slept poorly, even after the fantastic sex. They were both worried about tomorrow, what the day of the transplant would bring. Neither of them really spoke, not even in the car to the private hospital. They saw Sarah briefly who was smiling. She thanked Robert again for doing this before they both had private health assessments.

“So, how does this work?” Aaron asked the doctor once Robert had been deemed fit for surgery. “How can he donate a liver without killing him?”

“Aaron,” Robert said lightly.

“It’s fine,” the surgeon said. “The liver is the only human organ that grows back. We don’t know why, but it does. So, we’ll take Robert into theatre, open him up and remove a piece of his liver.”

“How much?” Aaron asked. “How much will you take?”

“It’s based on the recipient… Sarah’s size. She’s much slighter than you, and younger so we’re estimating about a third of your liver will be transplanted.”

Robert nodded. “How long… will it take me to recover? I don’t know if you’ve heard but I’ve got a pretty busy job.”

The surgeon smiled indulgently. “You’ll be on strict bed rest for a week. After that I’m not going to argue if you do office work, but you’ll need to take it easy. It’ll take about two… maybe three months until you’re the same fitness as now.” Robert nodded. This didn’t surprise him, but it still wasn’t nice to hear.

“When can I drink?” Robert asked. “Alcohol, I mean.”

“Nothing for two weeks,” the surgeon said. “Have you been dry lately?”

“Yes,” Aaron said “I made sure of it.”

“You ruin all my fun,” Robert said sarcastically and Aaron grinned.

“How long will the operation take?” Aaron asked, wondering how long he'd be waiting.

“Robert should be in recovery between three and four hours. Sarah will take longer because we’ve got to make sure the liver is attached properly and that it’s working.”

“Don’t panic,” Robert said when they were alone. “I’ll be fine.”

“You’re having surgery on your organs,” Aaron said. “I’m allowed to worry about you.”

“I’ll be fine,” he repeated. The doctor came to wheel him to surgery. “That was quick.”

“Well, it’s because it’s you,” Aaron said. He kissed Robert goodbye, trying not to panic.

* * *

Aaron really didn't like this, waiting around for doctors to tell him what was going on with the man he loved. Plus this was scheduled. God, what had Robert been like when Aaron had been shot? Like this? Worse?

Aaron was getting updates from the surgical team every half an hour on the dot, and Aaron didn't know if that was worse than being in the dark or not. So far, everything was going according to plan and the doctors didn't seem worried. That didn't stop Aaron's leg bouncing up and down with nerves. It didn't stop him seeing Robert flatline on the operating table in his mind.

"He's out of surgery."

"What?" Aaron asked, having been jolted out of his depressing thoughts.

"Mr Sugden has been taken to recovery."

"Okay..." Aaron said. "And... Sarah?"

"Hers will take a little longer. It's always more complicated, reattaching the organ."

"I want to see Rob," Aaron said. The doctor nodded and led the way to Robert's private hospital room. Aaron noticed it was far more classy and upmarket than his own had been, but anyway.

Robert looked like he was sleeping. Two nurses were taking his vital signs, but otherwise they were alone. Aaron felt glad and relieved to have Robert back, even if he wasn't awake. All they could hope now was that the transplant went well on Sarah's end.

* * *

“Hey…” Aaron looked up, seeing Robert talking. “How’d it go?”

“We’re waiting to hear how it went with Sarah,” Aaron said. “But you went well. No complications.”

“I feel awful,” Robert said.

“Yeah, that happens,” Aaron said. “I’m glad you’re awake.”

“Have you been worrying about me?”

“Something like that.” Aaron sighed with relief, kissing his cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is the last chapter! (plus a small epilogue to come!) Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story, and being patient when it's sometimes taken me AGES to write an update! Hope you enjoy!

“Sarah’s responding well.” It was the news they’d been waiting for and Robert sighed with relief.

“So it worked?”

“Yes,” the doctor said. “You can go home tonight, as long as your primary care physician checks in on you several times a day.”

“I’m sure he will,” Robert said darkly.

“Oh, come off it,” Aaron said. “Don’t complain that you’re getting perfect health care because you’re the prime minister.”

“That’s a point,” Robert said. “Can I see her?”

“It’ll probably be another hour before she wakes up, but of course.” Robert nodded his thanks.

“Good deed done then, eh?” Aaron said. Robert smiled.

“I’m just glad I can sleep with you tonight,” Robert said. “I like you being in my bed.”

“Are you sure about that?” Aaron said seriously. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I still slept with you after your leg,” Robot said. “You should do the same for me.”

“Fair enough.”

* * *

Robert dozed until a nurse came in to tell him Sarah was awake and asking to see him. Aaron helped get Robert into a wheelchair before taking him only next door to Sarah’s room. Being the PM had quite a few perks.

“Hi,” she said tiredly, smiling at him. “I guess I should say thanks.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Relieved,” Sarah said. “I don’t have to go around begging for organs anymore.” Robert smiled.

“I’d say any time, but I’m not sure how much of my liver I have left,” Robert quipped and Sarah rolled her eyes. She held out her hand for him.

“I mean it,” she said. “Thanks. Dad.” Robert squeezed her hand, unable to really put into words how he felt.

* * *

“All right, all right!” Robert snapped. “I don’t need you to manhandle me!”

“Your abdomen has been ripped open,” Aaron said bluntly. “Let me help you into bed.”

“Fine!” Robert shouted.

“You better not be a moody git for the next two months recovery,” Aaron said. “I might decide the sex isn’t that great.”

His attempt at humour worked because Robert laughed quietly. “You know the sex really is that good.”

“Maybe,” Aaron admitted. “Sleep. You need your rest before Nicola comes to wake you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Robert said. “Distract me. Talk about something else.”

“I got a job offer.”

Robert raised his eyebrow. "A job doing what?"

"Painting houses. What do you think?" Aaron said sarcastically.

"Who would you be guarding?" Robert asked.

"The home secretary," Aaron said. "Apparently I did such a good job guarding you that she's impressed and wants me. I don't think the fact I'm gay hurts."

Robert knew the Home Secretary; he'd promoted her after all. Aaron being gay would be an attraction because Samantha was one of the most stunning women in politics he'd ever seen. She was also deeply unproblematic, any threats would be about her love life, not for a political reason. "Take the job."

"Yeah?" Aaron asked. "I'm not really asking your permission, but it might make things awkward if you don't want me working for her."

"It's fine," Robert said. "I wouldn't want to give up my job for you if I didn't have to, it's not fair to expect you not to work. How's your foot?"

"It's a bit numb when I get up in the morning, but otherwise it's fine," Aaron said. "I'm up to it."

"Good," Robert said with a yawn.

"Sleep," Aaron said, kissing his head. "You need to rest." Robert didn't argue.

* * *

Other than waking up a couple of times for his medication, Robert slept for almost twenty four hours. Aaron was glad, he knew Robert needed it. However, on the other hand, it had allowed Aaron to completely freak out. 

It was a nothing article, really. It was in a cheap gossip mag rather than the serious newspapers, but it had caught Aaron's attention. Nicola was collecting all the press about Robert and Aaron and their relationship, just to check if anything desperately needed to be addressed and that's when Aaron had seen it. He wouldn't have gone looking for it off his own back. They had pictures of them both together. Nothing explicit, them on the street, probably when Aaron worked for him. But it was the speculation that accompanied the photos that really sent Aaron into a tailspin. "PM to wed new lover?"

Aaron read the article quickly and it was based on nothing at all. But still, Aaron started panicking. Robert wouldn't be thinking that... right? But then Aaron remembered Chrissie. He'd stayed married to her for far longer than he had to, maybe Robert liked being married? _We've barely got together_ , a voice inside Aaron's head said. _It's been months though,_ another said. _And you love him, and you know he loves you. You moved in without even thinking about it._ Stop it! But still, it niggled in the back of Aaron's mind, and he was miles away when Robert finally got out of bed and was ravenously eating the meal the Downing Street kitchen had sent up.

"Spit it out," Robert said, the silence irritating him.

"What?" Aaron said.

"Whatever's bothering you," Robert said. Aaron didn’t say anything, but Robert waited it out.

"It's stupid."

"It's clearly not," Robert said. "Come on, it's me."

"I read something in the press today," Aaron said reluctantly. "It was stupid. But it was talking about us... well, you really. Getting married and... it unnerved me." Robert nodded but said nothing. "You've thought about it," Aaron realised.

"I love you," Robert said. "Of course I've thought about spending my life with you."

"But... that's crazy!" Aaron shouted. "I'm not the marrying type. I'm not that guy!"

"Calm down!" Robert said. "It's not like I've got a ring, don't let the press get to you. They’re just filling paper." Robert struggled to his feet to get his arms around Aaron, to stop him pacing. It made his abdomen hurt, but it was worth it to stop Aaron's eyes darting around everywhere. "Hey, calm down." Aaron nodded. "One day, maybe. Not now. But you've got to let me know when you're ready, because I don't want a meltdown like this if I'm proposing." Aaron let out a quiet huff of a laugh.

"Yeah, okay," Aaron said. "I just thought... maybe you wanted a replacement Chrissie. I'm never going to be that."

"Trust me, that much I know." Aaron smiled and kissed him softly. “I don’t want a replacement Chrissie, I just want you. Exactly as you are.”

"Okay. Good," Aaron said. “I panicked.”

“I noticed,” Robert said. “Come here.” He kissed him again and Aaron finally relaxed.

"I'm not ready for that kind of... commitment I guess," Aaron said. "People are going to talk and..."

"Let them," Robert said. "What matters is us." Aaron had to agree Robert had a point.

* * *

Sarah continued to recover and all of her medical tests were going in the right direction. The press hadn’t caught on to the fact that Robert had dipped out of the public eye, they were too busy speculating on Aaron and getting used to him being a permanent fixture. Oh, and Andy had pleaded guilty to attempted murder. Not for a political motive, so he would be out of prison at some point, but even so it would be a long stretch inside.

Robert was still sleeping a lot, which meant Aaron had a lot of free time before his new job started. Aaron decided to go back to that shop, the one he’d gone to months ago, in a different lifetime. He wanted to buy Robert another tie, almost as an apology for his miniature meltdown. Plus he really liked the feeling, when he saw Robert on TV wearing a tie Aaron had bought him. It made him feel special, like he really mattered. 

He went into the shop, and this time he got a double take of recognition. Of course, his photo was everywhere, he should have been surprised. But he knew the awkwardness would be worth it, to give Robert something like this.

“Can I help you?” the shop assistant asked eagerly.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I’m looking for a blue tie.” The woman smiled, and showed him a selection. Maybe Aaron would buy two, now he was here.


	32. Epilogue - Six Years Later

Chrissie cut through the park. It was a nice day, the first really hot day of the Spring and the walk sounded better than being stuffed in the London underground. That’s when she saw them. A little girl with beautiful dark curls, bouncing up and down as she almost skipped through the park, laughing loudly. “Where’s daddy?”

“He’s on his way.” Aaron looked… younger somehow, even though it’d been years since she’d seen him. More content and just… happier, sat on the grass with the little girl. Chrissie stopped walking and watched the pair of them. The girl was clearly Aaron’s daughter, the family resemblance was clear on her face.

“Look,” Aaron said, pointing up the path. The girl saw Robert and squealed “daddy!” running up to meet him. Robert grinned and picked her up, twirling her around to her giggling delight. Robert kissed her dark curls and she smiled at him.

“Hello gorgeous,” Robert said, before moving over to Aaron. He put the girl down who ran around happily, Robert sitting down next to Aaron. “Hi,” Robert said. Aaron smiled into a kiss, a bit too passionate to be in public but Aaron smirked when Robert let him go.

“Was it a good meeting?” Aaron asked, handing Robert his coffee.

“Yeah, it went well,” Robert said. “They want me to be a guest lecturer once a week. Which means I can be back home with you two for most of the time.”

“That’s great,” Aaron said. “She’ll love having you home.”

“I’ll love being home too,” Robert said. “Did you pick me up some donuts?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, handing the bag over. “You’re lucky I’ll love you when you’re fat.”

“Oi!” Robert snapped. “That’s not fair.”

“I’ll love you whatever,” Aaron said softly. Robert rolled his eyes and kissed Aaron again.

“Daddy! I want to go feed the ducks!!”

“I’m coming,” Robert said easily. Robert got up and Aaron watched for a second before his eyes found Chrissie. She hesitated, then smiled at him and Aaron nodded back. At least they’d found their happiness together, she thought to herself before moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The END!
> 
> Thank you for reading it to the end! I said on tumblr, and I'm not sure if I mentioned it here that this will be my last multi chapter robron fic for a while. This is NOT because I'm lacking inspiration, or because I ship robron any less, it's because I don't have the time right now to dedicate to a long multichapter au any more. (Of course, if we head into a second national lockdown, my calendar will open RIGHT up and that will change.)
> 
> Lots of one shots coming though, I promise! Let me know what you think of this, thank you so much!


End file.
